Magnolia
by pick-a-doo
Summary: /Completed/"Akhirnya aku mengerti cara mengalahkanmu," desis Naruto pelan. "Bukan menyerangmu… tapi melemahkanmu―"/AU/
1. Chapter 1

Magnolia

Chapter 1

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: Untuk menerima sesuatu yang tidak lazim bagi manusia biasa, apakah itu artinya kau diberi anugerah atau… terkutuk?/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

* * *

Apakah menjadi mereka itu begitu sulit?

Seonggok beban hidup yang bertambah berat seiring berjalannya waktu

Merekalah yang terpilih diantara milyaran orang yang harus menanggung tugas berat. Secara turun-temurun dari keluarga mereka yang telah muncul dan berkembang beratus tahun lalu.

Seiring mereka tumbuh, mereka terus dengan sekuat tenaga memendam rahasia terdalam dalam dirinya.

Terkadang, diri mereka bimbang. Apakah dirinya adalah seorang manusia wajar, atau bukan?

Karena…

Untuk mengatur apapun yang diinginkan.

Untuk menerima tugas yang tidak wajar bagi manusia

Untuk memiliki kekuatan sihir, yang akan bertambah seiring umur. Apakah dengan ini mereka diberi anugerah, atau terkutuk?

* * *

Srek.

Srek.

Srek.

Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menyapu rerumputan basah bercampur menjadi satu dengan suara nyanyian jangkrik di tempat gelap itu. Beberapa tetesan-tetesan air sisa hujan, masih berjatuhan bagaikan kristal bening.

Angin dingin yang entah darimana datangnya, bertiup hingga menerbangkan rambut-rambut para remaja yang tengah berjalan beriringan itu.

Mereka terus berjalan, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan gerakan-gerakan kuat ranting pohon yang tertiup angin malam itu. Salah satu dari mereka bergidik, seraya menarik jaketnya lebih mendekat, menempel dengan kulitnya yang mulai membeku.

Mereka terus berjalan lebih jauh, memasuki sebuah kabut tebal yang menyulitkan mereka melihat jalan. Sebuah kilatan hitam berkilat, melintang melewati sebuah pupil berwarna biru laut yang cerah. Dan dengan sekejap, kabut tebal itu menghilang ditiup angin. Sang pemilik mata menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, sayup-sayup dentuman musik menggelitik indera pendengaran mereka. Suara bass, dicampur dengan aliran musik techno. Suara itu bercampur dengan suara keramaian orang yang terdengar seperti tengah berpesta.

Seseorang dari mereka yang berjalan paling depan, dengan tiba-tba menghentikan langkahnya. Kerikil-kerikil kecil yang terdorong oleh sepatu keds-nya saling menubruk, dan akhirnya berjatuhan, menuruni tebing tinggi tersebut.

"Ah sial! Kita salah mengambil jalan. Sekarang kita berada sekian ratus meter dari tempat diadakannya pesta itu!" keluh pemilik mata biru laut itu.

Seorang pemuda berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku celananya. "Bodoh. Berarti kita sudah mengambil jalan menuju tebing," katanya.

Sebuah seringai kecil tergambar di wajah pemuda selain mereka berdua. Dengan kedua tangannya yang melipat di depan dada, ia berjalan mendekati mereka. Setibanya ia di tepi tebing, mata lavendernya menjelajahi kegelapan di bawahnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Ambil saja jalan pintas," katanya mengusulkan.

Kedua pemuda itu mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kau berani? Diantara kami, kau kan yang paling cerewet tentang menggunakan―"

"Hn, sudahlah Dobe. Aku hampir mati kedinginan disini."

Pemuda yang disapa Dobe itu menghela nafasnya. Sebelum ia sempat menyadari, kedua sahabatnya telah menghilang dari sisinya. Dengan kilatan hitam yang sama, ia menerjunkan dirinya menembus kegelapan pekat yang dilihatnya dari sisi tebing.

"Tidak buruk juga," ujarnya berkomentar.

* * *

Pesta itu begitu meriah. Seorang DJ bertopi putih, tengah memainkan alatnya. Satu tangannya dengan lihai memainkan piringan hitam, sementara yang satunya mengangkat keatas, mengajak kerumunan di depannya untuk bergoyang mengikuti irama musik itu.

Sebuah api unggun yang besar, terletak di tengah-tengah para remaja yang menari, mengelilingi api unggun yang tengah berkobar itu. Riuh, dengan campuran suara tertawa, obrolan, sampai suara teriakan salah satu dari mereka dengan botol minuman di tangannya.

Seorang gadis muda tengah bersusah payah keluar dari kerumunan orang menari yang semakin menggila itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya terus mencengkram jaketnya. Tidak jarang ia melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar siapapun yang dengan tidak sopan mencoleknya.

Seperti sekarang, sebuah tamparan panas mendarat di pipi kanan seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan gigi taring menyerupai ikan hiu. Cengirannya yang semakin melebar, hanya menyulut amarah sang gadis muda. Tangannya terkepal, ketika jari telunjuk pemuda itu menyentuh dagunya.

"Hentikan sekarang juga, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," ujar gadis itu mengingatkan.

Andai saja orang-orang di sekitarnya menyadari kelakuan pemuda itu, setidaknya ia merasa terlindungi. Tapi, mereka tetap sibuk dengan kesenangan masing-masing, sehingga sulit baginya untuk mendapat sedikit ketenangan.

Gadis itu menyadari perubahan pada pandangan pemuda yang sedang perlahan-lahan melepaskan jaket tebalnya. Seringai licik pun terbentuk di bibirnya. "Kau pasti anak baru. Jadi, aku harus mengetesmu dulu. Siapa tahu, kau berbakat menjadi pemuasku nanti," katanya.

"Brengsek," umpat sang gadis.

Ia menatap jijik kearah pemuda itu. Botol minuman yang tadi sempat dipegangnya, ia lempar entah kemana. Jaket tebal yang ia kenakan, kini sudah tergeletak sembarangan di tanah. Dengan kasar, ia mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan harapan akan jatuh, sehingga dengan mudah ia akan menyerangnya.

Di luar dugaannya, gadis itu tetap berdiri. "Menjauh dariku," ujarnya.

Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering, sementara meminimalisir jarak antara mereka. Gadis itu merutuk dalam hatinya dengan posisinya kala itu. Ia berada di pinggir tempat diadakannya pesta, sehingga hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Itupun, tanpa memperhatikan apa yang tengah diperbuat pemuda itu.

"Hmm… kuat juga kau. Aku suka tipe sepertimu."

Dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu maju dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu. Kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Keseimbangan gadis itu mulai goyah, dan sebelum ia sadari, dua tangan yang kuat telah mencengkram bahu mungilnya.

Saking kagetnya, ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pandangan menjijikan dapat ia lihat secara close-up. Gadis itu meronta, sementara pemuda itu memperhatikannya dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Sayang, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi."

Suara feminin secara tiba-tiba terdengar. Bola mata pemuda itu membulat. Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan kembali genggamannya dari bahu mungil itu. Dengan segala ketakutannya, seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi, berambut merah gelap, dan berkacamata sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pandangan gadis itu menatap kesal kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di depan pemuda berambut perak, yang ia ketahui adalah kekasihnya. Dengan berkacak pinggang, ia berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau menyeleweng di belakangku ternyata! Katakan, Suigetsu! Siapa dia?!" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

Pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu menelan ludah, sementara ia masih memandang kearah gadis muda yang sedari tadi ia kejar. Keringat mulai membasahi peluhnya.

"Di-dia yang merayuku! Iya, dia melempar botol minumanku dan dengan perlahan membuka jaketku! Ia juga hampir membuka kancing-kancing kemejaku. Dasar gadis tak tahu aturan!" hardiknya.

Sepasang mata emerald itu membulat saking kagetnya. Matanya menyipit, dan mendelik tajam kearah Suigetsu. "Apa?! Apa kau terkena amnesia atau semacamnya?! Sudah jelas itu aksimu sendiri yang mendorongku sampai sejauh ini!" balas gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hei diam! Kau!" gadis berambut merah itu berbalik. "Kau perlu diberi pelajaran rupanya. Apa sebuah tamparan cukup untuk menyadarkanmu?"

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, tangan gadis berambut merah itu sudah melayang di udara. Ia hanya bisa menatap matanya dengan tatapan menantang. Tidak ada rasa takut secuil pun yang muncul dalam dirinya.

"Cukup, Karin. Menjauh darinya."

Gadis berambut merah bernama Karin itu, dengan sekejap menghentikan tangannya yang mulai bergerak. Ia maupun Suigetsu mendelik tajam kearah datangnya suara. Disana, berdiri tiga orang remaja lainnya dengan tatapan hampir tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa urusanmu, Naruto?!" tanya Karin menantang. "Ia perlu kuberi pelajaran, dan meminta maaf pada Suigetsu!" jelas Karin.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membentak. "Hei! Perhatikan tuduhanmu! Jangan seenaknya bicara!"

Pemuda berambut hitam bergaya emo berjalan mendekat, dan berdiri tepat di samping Suigetsu. Pandangan matanya yang tajam, hanya membuatnya ngeri. " Menurutku, harusnya kau, Suigetsu yang meminta maaf padanya," katanya.

"Kenapa begitu?! Sudah jelas-jelas dia yang merayuku―"

Gadis yang tengah difitnah itu mendelik kesal kearah Suigetsu. Dengan nafasnya yang mulai tidak terkendali, sebuah kilatan hitam melintang diatas pupilnya yang berwarna emerald. Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu, ketika didengarnya suara orang yang terbatuk.

"Kyaaaa! Jangan muntah di bajuku, bodoh!" teriak Karin dengan suara melengking.

Suigetsu tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Secara tiba-tiba, campuran makan malamnya yang telah menjadi bubur kecoklatan, ditambah alkohol yang terakhir ia minum, keluar secara paksa dari mulutnya. Tak ayal, muntahan itu tepat menyembur kearah Karin.

"Kuberitahu padamu, untuk tidak mengganguku lagi," desis gadis itu sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Sementara Karin sibuk memarah-marahi Suigetsu, ketiga pemuda itu saling bertatapan. Biru laut, onyx, dan lavender dengan bersamaan menunjukkan ekspresi heran dan penuh tanya.

"Kau lihat matanya?"

* * *

"Aku yakin, dia adalah bagian dari kita," komentar seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, yang tengah membawa tubuhnya bolak-balik menyusuri ruangan itu.

Dua pemuda lainnya hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang tengah duduk di atas sofa bermodel single. Sementara, pemuda lainnya yang berambut hitam bergaya emo hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu tidak begitu besar, hanya berukuran dengan sebuah kamar asrama biasa. Hanya ada satu buah tempat tidur bermodel single yang merapat ke dinding, sebuah sofa di sampingnya, sebuah lemari baju dari kayu, dan satu set meja dengan kursi.

Lantai kayu itu diselimuti oleh karpet tebal berwarna biru tua, sementara dinding kamar itu putih polos. Sebuah kurdin berwarna putih polos terbang kesana kemari dengan bertiupnya angin malam yang melewati jendela kamar itu.

"Darimana kau tahu? Hanya dengan kilatan mata itu, tidak mungkin meyakini kita dengan mudah kan?" komentar pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas sofa.

Helaan nafas panjang dapat terdengar dari arah pemuda yang tengah mondar-mandir itu. "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto berani bertaruh kalau dia adalah bagian dari kita," katanya yakin.

"Dobe, jangan seenaknya kau bicara," ujar pemuda berambut emo itu mengingatkan. Pandangan matanya tidak tertuju pada Naruto, melainkan kearah kurdin yang tengah berkibar itu.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya. "Tapi, kilatan mata itu sungguh mirip, Sasuke," katanya dengan nada yang lebih yakin. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji?"

"Kubilang, jangan mudah percaya," ujar pemuda yang disapa Neji itu.

Naruto memutar bola mata biru lautnya itu. Dengan bosan, ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di atasnya. Saat itu, ruangan yang semula penuh dengan perdebatan kecil menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka, kecuali suara angin yang tidak lelah meniupkan kekuatannya memasuki ruangan itu.

Sasuke meluruskan badannya dari posisi semula. Ia melangkah perlahan, menuju jendela dengan kurdin yang tengah berkibar itu. Terpaan angin dingin membuat rambutnya itu sedikit teracak. Dengan kilatan hitam yang melintang di matanya, pintu jendela itu tertutup.

"Kalian berdua lupa dengan ceritanya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Pandangannya yang semula menatap lantai berkarpet itu, kini berpindah.

"Cerita apa yang kau maksud?"

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju ke posisinya semula, yaitu menyender ke pintu. "Cerita tentang Lima Keluarga Magnolia. Itulah kenapa sekolah asrama ini memakai nama Magnolia. Dulu, perkumpulan lima keluarga ini sangat terkenal."

Neji, yang mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sempat terkulai di atas meja. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya, kini lenyap lantaran pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang aku lupakan," komentar pemuda bermata lavender itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Di kota Salem, pernah terjadi perburuan penyihir secara besar-besaran, termasuk lima keluarga Magnolia. Seratus lima puluh orang berhasil ditangkap dan diadili…"

"… sekitar sembilan belas orang diantara mereka dinyatakan bersalah, lalu digantung. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah. Mereka dianggap aneh oleh para penduduk hanya karena menderita epilepsi, autis, atau hanya tuduhan belaka."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lima keluarga itu? Apa mereka tidak tertangkap?"

"Entah bagaimana caranya, lima keluarga itu berhasil mengungsi ke kota lain. Tanpa ingin orang lain mengetahui rahasia mereka, akhirnya perbuatan semacam sihir coba mereka hilangkan. Sebisa mungkin, mereka tidak melakukan ritual-ritual yang biasanya mereka lakukan," kali ini, Neji buka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi, di samping itu, ada sebuah kejanggalan," tambah Sasuke.

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses menyedot perhatian kedua pemuda itu. Dengan refleks, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya, dan berdiri. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"Satu keluarga yang menghilang, sejak kejadian Kota Salem itu."

* * *

To Be Continued

A/N: Please review, terus beritahu saya fic ini dilanjutkan apa tidak. Soalnya ini multichapter saya yang pertama (terus??). Kalau ada yang udah pernah nonton 'The Covenant' pasti tahu deh adegan waktu Caleb dkk terjun, nah tadi tiga anak bocah itu juga terjun. Oh ya, terima kasih yaaa sudah membaca.

sign,

pick-a-doo


	2. Chapter 2

Magnolia

Chapter 2

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: Untuk menerima sesuatu yang tidak lazim bagi manusia biasa, apakah itu artinya kau diberi anugerah atau… terkutuk?/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

* * *

Suasana di sekolah yang sudah terbilang tua itu, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perbedaan dari musim-musim tahun ajaran sebelumnya. Hari itu, dimana kegiatan belajar mengajar kembali dilaksanakan, setelah berakhirnya liburan musim panas.

Bangunan kokoh yang masih bergaya kuno, terlihat indah dari sebuah taman yang berada tepat di depannya. Sebuah air mancur dengan air bening, berhias patung seorang wanita yang tengah melambai, memberikan nuansa lama kota kecil tersebut.

Tepat di atas pintu depannya yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh, terpampanglah sebuah nama 'Magnolia' yang terukir indah pada dinding berwarna putih, yang sudah agak kusam. Namun, nama itu tetap saja masih sangat jelas terbaca, seakan ada seseorang yang rajin memolesnya dari waktu ke waktu.

Suara langkah kaki para murid yang memasuki bangunan kokoh dapat terdengar dimana-mana, tercampur dengan suara obrolan-obrolan ringan mereka. Masing-masing dari murid-murid itu menenteng sebuah tas hitam yang bentuknya hampir mirip dengan koper, bertuliskan nama 'Magnolia'.

Bentuknya saja yang mirip dengan koper, tapi tas mereka terbuat dari bahan kain. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang mendekap buku-buku tebal, lantaran tasnya tidak cukup menanggung semua bawaan mereka.

Sekolah swasta bernama Magnolia ini memang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan dan kematangan otak para siswanya. Jika kau melihat seorang murid laki-laki yang lebih pantas disebut preman, maka kau harus menyebut dia sebagai peraih nilai sempurna di Kompetisi Sains tahun lalu.

Seseorang yang kau sebut _nerd _atau apalah semacamnya itu, maka kau harus menyebutnya juga sebagai mantan kapten _cheerleaders _atau pemain futbol yang dulu sangat terkenal dengan kekuatannya di lapangan, sehingga menjatuhkan nilai-nilainya.

Tapi, di sekolah inilah mereka digodok. Seorang kepala sekolah bernama Nona Tsunade, yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya, akan segera membimbing, atau tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan ujian, apalagi hukuman.

Sangat jarang sekali ada murid yang sampai dua kali dipanggil masuk ke dalam kantornya, yang terkenal sunyi dan menyeramkan itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka bersumpah lebih baik mengeluarkan diri dari sekolah, daripada dipanggil dua kali ke ruangannya.

Sepertinya, pagi itu adalah awal yang sangat baik dan manis bagi seluruh pelajar di sekolah itu. Dengan tiba-tiba, suasana yang sedikit ramai itu serasa beku. Semuanya menutup mulut dengan serentak, tidak ada satu suara pun yang dapat terdengar, kecuali nafas yang sebisa mungkin mereka tahan.

Suara ketukan antara sepatu berhak tinggi yang berinteraksi dengan lantai berbatu itu dapat terdengar dari kejauhan. Beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya suara itu memasuki pintu utama sekolah.

Seorang pemuda berambut mangkuk berwarna hitam tampak gemetaran. Dasinya yang berwarna merah terlihat sedikit longgar. Hingga akhirnya, ia merasakan kalau pemilik sepatu hak tinggi itu berdiri tepat di depannya dan menatap tajam.

"Apa yang aku beritahukan padamu soal dasi, anak muda?" tanya sebuah suara feminin, dengan nada sedikit galak.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. "Ti-tidak boleh sampai longgar, Nona," jawabnya dengan suara kecil dan gemetar.

Nona itu menghela nafasnya. "Dan apa yang kau tunggu, anak muda. Rapikan dasimu sekarang atau kau bersihkan seluruh WC yang ada disekolah ini! Lakukan!" teriaknya.

"Ba-baik, Nona."

Wanita yang berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu lalu segera beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan pemuda tadi yang masih gemetaran di tempatnya. Beberapa dari mereka memandang iba.

Setelah yakin kalau wanita itu sudah menghilang, seseorang berambut hitam mendekat. "Rapikan dasimu, Rock Lee, dan kita ke kelas sekarang. Sekolah ini gila," katanya.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi itu. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah tas hitam, sementara tangan kirinya membawa map berwarna biru tua.

Ia berjalan agak cepat, karena bel telah berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu. Rambut merah mudanya digelung acak ke belakang, lantaran ia tidak mau repot-repot menyisir rapi rambut sebahunya itu.

Beberapa murid berlari ke arah yang sama dengannya. Inginnya ia juga ikut berlari, tapi apa daya. Sebagai anak baru, ia belum mengetahui dimana kelasnya berada. Jadilah ia harus menelusuri setiap koridor di sekolah besar itu.

Pandangannya meleng, ketika dilihatnya seorang tukang bersih-bersih, yang tengah berjongkok dan menyender pada dinding, di sebuah lorong agak gelap dari koridor utama.

Siapapun itu, sulit baginya untuk peduli, karena ia benar-benar harus mencapai kelasnya secepatnya. Atau…

Bruk!

Gadis itu terdorong ke belakang, setelah tabrakan yang cukup keras. Sesaat keseimbangannya goyah, dan harusnya ia terjatuh jika saja kilatan hitam di matanya itu tidak muncul.

Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya itu, dan menatap seseorang yang tadi menabraknya. Orang itu bertumpu sebentar pada lututnya sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku sedang telat, jadi terburu-buru," ujar gadis itu, dengan nada meminta maaf.

Seseorang yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau orang baru?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia merasakan tatapan yang menyelidik dari kedua bola mata onyx itu. Tapi, gadis itu mencoba membuang segala hal negatif. Setidaknya, pemuda kurang ajar bernama Suigetsu itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya lagi.

"Ya. Dan bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku ruang nomor…" gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari saku jas sekolah. "Seratus lima puluh empat?"

Alis pemuda itu mengerut. "Kebetulan, itu juga kelasku. Ayo, sebelum kita terlambat."

* * *

"…jadi, kota terpendam Edinburg, selatan Bridge telah terbungkus misteri dan intrik selama ini. Dibuka pada tahun 1788, tetapi keberadannya hampir tidak diketahui. Hingga pada tahun 1985, kota tersebut ditemukan kembali…"

Cuap-cuap guru sejarah pagi itu dapat dibilang merupakan sebuah dongeng indah pengantar tidur, bagi segelintir siswa yang duduk di tengah sampai ke belakang. Bahkan, mereka yang duduk di barisan depan pun tidak segan-segan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Suasana kelas itu sunyi, tersisa bagi guru sejarah mereka yang bernama Yuuhi Kurenai, menyampaikan materi pelajaran pagi itu.

Walaupun sedari tadi ia berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong-lorong kecil di antara meja para murid, sekalipun ia tidak menegur atau membangunkan muridnya yang tengah tertidur di tengah pelajaran.

Jumlah murid di kelas itu sekitar tiga puluh orang. Setiap murid mendapatkan satu kursi dan meja, tanpa teman sebangku. Dalam artian, tidak ada meja yang berimpit menjadi satu.

"…diyakini oleh banyak orang, tempat tersebut menjadi saksi bisu bagi hidup dan matinya para orang bawah tanah. Apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya wanita itu, sembari kembali ke tempat duduknya, yang terletak di depan kelas.

Sebuah jari telunjuk lentik terangkat. Beberapa murid lainnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah si penunjuk, sementara sang guru memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana dengan tragedi kota Salem?" tanyanya singkat, sebelum menurunkan acungan tangannya itu kembali.

Seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan dari sudut ruangan itu mengerutkan alisnya. Tatapannya menjadi lebih serius dalam memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya, dan itu harus segera terpecahkan.

Guru sejarah itu mengangguk, dan kembali berdiri. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, pintu kelas diketuk dan muncullah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek.

Wanita itu tampak sedikit tergesa-gesa dan langsung menghampiri guru itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pda telinga sang guru, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat para siswa ingin sekali menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Ekspresi kaget terpampang di wajah sang guru, sebelum akhirnya wanita berambut pendek itu keluar kelas. "Maaf, Nona Haruno. Aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, ada tugas lain yang harus kukerjakan."

Seorang murid perempuan lainnya angkat bicara. "Ada apa memangnya, Nyonya?" tanyanya.

Yuuhi Kurenai memandang anak didiknya sebentar. "Terjadi lagi pembunuhan di sekolah ini."

* * *

"Sekarang aku berpikir, mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan ini," ujar Naruto yakin.

Neji memutar bola mata lavendernya. "Kecil kemungkinannya. Kau tidak ingat? Pembunuhan seperti ini sudah terjadi sebelum dia datang, Naruto."

Bocah berambut kuning itu mendengus. Dari kemarin, pendapatnya selalu saja dibilang tidak masuk akal atau kecil kemungkinannya. Ia menaruh tangan kenannya diatas meja, lalu menopang dagunya.

Dilihatnya Neji yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal, dan Sasuke yang menyender dan melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memperhatikan dalam diam. Terlihat ekspresi kebingungan yang mendalam di wajah salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di perpustakaan. Jam belajar mengajar dihentikan sementara, berkaitan dengan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di awal hari masuk sekolah itu.

Suasana di dalam perpustakaan itu sunyi, kalaupun ada yang mengobrol, mereka lakukan dengan jalan berbisik. Karena, seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang bernama Mitarashi Anko akan langsung menendang bokongmu keluar, jika sekali kau membuat keributan.

Karpet merah gelap menutupi lantai itu. Rak-rak buku yang tinggi menjulang hampir menyentuh atap, menambah kesan menyeramkan jika tiba datangnya malam, ataupun ketika ada badai diluar. Jika tidak terlalu penting, mereka tidak ingin sekalipun bermalam di tempat seperti itu.

Terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan jenis buku yang ditempel pada rak. Setelah itu, buku yang berjenis sama akan dipilahkan kembali menurut pengarangnya, dan kembali dipilahkan lagi menurut abjad pertama dari judul bukunya.

Ketegasan dari Anko membuat pengaturan ini berjalan cukup lancar.

Naruto, yang tidak tahan akan rasa penasarannya akhirnya buka suara. "Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan pikirkan lebih jauh tentang anak baru itu, bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya," godanya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Malam ini benar-benar akan kulakukan. Aku bersumpah," ujarnya pelan.

Mata Naruto membelalak. "Lihat kan? Kau mulai terobsesi dengannya. Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lalu memandang aneh pada Naruto. "Bodoh. Maksudku, aku bersumpah akan melihat biografi sebenarnya dari gadis itu. Tingkahnya di kelas pagi ini… dan pertanyaannya…"

Neji yang semula tidak ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu, kini mulai tertarik. Ia melipat ujung kertas yang paling atas itu untuk membuat tanda, dan menutupnya. Perhatiannya kini terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Dia ternyata satu kelas denganku. Dan ketika Nyonya Kurenai sedang menjelaskan tentang Edinburg, ia bertanya tentang tragedi kota Salem," jelas Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu memperhatikan dalam diam, sementara Naruto membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. "Kawan atau bukan, ia pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan nenek moyang kita," komentar Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Entah kenapa, tapi aku sependapat denganmu kali ini, Naruto," tambahnya.

Neji mengangguk setuju. Setelah yakin kalau Sasuke tidak memberikan informasi lainnya, ia kembali membuka buku tebal bersampul hitam polos tersebut, dan langsung tenggelam di dalamnya.

Sasuke kembali menyenderkan punggungnya. Matanya memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang membawa setumpuk tinggi buku sekaligus.

Yah, tidak sedikit, tapi seseorang yang tengah membawa setumpuk tinggi buku tebal tengah menangkap perhatiannya. Sosok yang ia kenal, berambut merah muda, dengan mata emeraldnya yang terkadang ramah, namun di saat tertentu dapat berubah dingin menusuk.

Gadis itu tengah membawa tumpukan buku itu, di antara para murid yang berlalu-lalang. Langkahnya agak goyah dan sedikit tidak mantap. Matanya mencari-cari sebuah meja kosong, dimana ia akan melahap habis tumpukan buku-buku tebal itu.

Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali lagi melihat kilatan mata pada pupil emerald itu. Keyakinannya terhadap kata-kata Naruto masih belum kukuh.

Lalu, dengan kilatan hitam di matanya sendiri, seorang murid berbadan besar berjalan mundur kearah gadis itu. Langkahnya yang sudah goyah, bertambah oleng dan tumpukan buku itu seharusnya sudah terlempar kemana-mana.

Tubuh gadis itu jatuh, dan Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya kearah sepasang mata emerald yang tengah menyipit. Buku-buku itu jatuh ke tanah, hampir tanpa suara, seiring dengan kilatan hitam yang sama, dengan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

* * *

Sepasang mata onyx berulang kali membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis oleh tinta hitam yang sudah kuno. Tulisan itu terlihat jelas adalah tulisan tangan, dengan tinta yang sudah agak pudar seiring berjalannnya waktu.

Kertas tempat tertulisnya kalimat itu, sudah terlihat usang. Sobekan-sobekan kecil disana-sini menambah kesan tua pada kertas yang warnanya sudah tidak putih lagi.

Tepat di depan pemuda pemilik sepasang mata onyx itu, duduklah dua pemuda lainnya. Satu dari mereka turut membaca dalam posisi terbalik, sementara satunya lagi sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya.

Setelah yakin kalau ia telah mendapatkan intinya, pemuda bermata onyx itu menangangkat wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Lima, Neji. Disini tertulis, keturunan terakhir mereka adalah lima orang. Sedangkan, jika gadis itu adalah bagian dari kita, masih berjumlah empat orang."

Neji memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam pikiran. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata beberapa orang dari lima keturunan itu sudah mati?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, dan menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Ini adalah surat yang didasarkan pada ramalan nenek moyang kita. Kau tahu? Orang dulu menyihir dengan bantuan jin. Sulit bagiku mengatakannya, tapi sebagian dari ramalan itu terbukti. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin…" kata-katanya tercekat, sementara tangan kanannya terkepal.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu mengangguk. "Iya. Aku mengerti Sasuke," katanya. "Jadi, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyelinap ke ruang tata usaha dan membaca riwayat hidup gadis itu," jawabnya mantap, seraya bangkit dan mengambil jaket hitamnya dan sebuah senter kecil. "Kau ikut?"

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin, tapi tugas essay Tuan Kakashi belum kuselesaikan. Maaf."

"Tak apa. Doakan saja aku agar terhindar dari nenek tua itu."

* * *

Pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang Tata Usaha' yang tertulis di atas papan berwarna putih telah nampak di depan wajahnya. Seberkas cahaya senter yang terarah pada tulisan itu, menambah keyakinan pada pemuda bermata onyx itu, bahwa ruangan inilah tujuannya.

Ruangan itu terbuka lebar untuknya dengan mudah. Tanpa kunci, ataupun perangkat pembobol pintu lainnya. Dengan itu, ia membawa tubuhnya masuk. Diinjaknya lantai berubin putih itu, setelah dibiarkannya pintu ruangan itu tertutup di belakangnya.

Matanya yang mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan kegelapan saat itu, kini mulai menerawang. Ia mengikuti jalan sempit di antara lemari-lemari. Mudah baginya untuk segera menemukan lemari tujuannya. Sebuah lemari besi, paling kecil, yang terletak paling ujung.

Ia berlutut di depannya, membuka lemari yang belum tertutup sepenuhnya itu. Alisnya mengangkat satu, tapi sedikitpun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Cahaya yang berasal dari senter yang terjepit diantara giginya itu menelusuri nama murid sekolah itu menurut abjad.

Ketika ditemukannya abjad 'S' dicarilah sebuah nama yang tengah bermain di kepalanya itu. Seringainya mengembang, ketika nama 'Sakura, Haruno' terlihat di antara berkas-berkas lainnya.

Segeralah ditariknya berkas itu, dan membukanya. "Ku temukan kau," katanya berbisik.

Pandangannya sedikit teralih ketika ditemukannya barisan yang tidak rapi pada abjad S yang agak ke belakang. Penasaran, ia coba memeriksa nama-nama siswa di sekitar barisan yang teracak itu. Rasa bingung menyelimutinya, ketika berkas berjudul namanya sendiri tidak ditemukan.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar agak jauh darinya membuatnya bergidik waspada. Sebelum ia sempat mengintip siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu, suara kekehan kecil terdengar.

"Tak kusangka kau juga akan menyelinap malam ini," ujar suara itu. "Sungguh beruntungnya aku dapat bertemu orang yang berkasnya ada ditanganku sekarang."

Sasuke mendelik tajam, kearah sosok yang berdiri di kegelapan. "Hn. Kuhargai kau yang datang malam-malam begini untuk menjelaskan isi berkasmu ini padaku," katanya tak mau kalah.

Sosok itu masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Sasuke menyimpulkan, mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyudutkannya dan bertanya semua hal yang tengah mengganggunya.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat menggunakan kilatan mata itu, sehelai kertas menerjangnya. Sasuke hendak menghindar, tapi seolah dengan gerakan lambat, sisi kertas itu lebih cepat berinteraksi dengan pipinya. Dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, sisi kertas itu mampu membuat sebuah luka besetan kecil memanjang.

Pemuda itu meringis perih, sementara mengembalikan lagi konsentrasinya. Dengan kehendaknya, kursi yang terletak sembarangan di sampingnya, bergerak maju menerjang sosok itu.

Kursi itu menerjang kegelapan, dan dengan keras menabrak sosok itu. Tidak ada tabrakan antara kursi dengan siapapun itu, tapi digantikan dengan tabrakan antara kursi dengan pintu kayu di belakangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam gelap. Senter yang ia pegang hilang entah kemana, dan telah kehilangan cahayanya. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah terduduk pada kursi, dan mencoba melepaskan tali yang seolah mengikatnya.

"Kau, tak bisa melepaskan tali yang kubuat?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada mengejek.

Sosok itu mendengus. "Bodoh. Ini memang tali yang tidak bisa dilepaskan," balasnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. Ia berlutut di depan figur yang dikenalnya, yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya pagi tadi. Dengan suara yang pelan, namun jelas, ia bertanya.

"Katakan, apakah kau lawan, atau kawan?"

Sosok itu terkekeh. "Memang, kalau aku lawanmu, kau mau apa, hm?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A/N: ini chapter keduanya. maafkan saya kalo updatenya kelamaan.

special thanks untuk semua reviewers. (yang login ataupun yang enggak. maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu-persatu)

pokoknya, terima kasih ya udah baca...! :D

sign,

pick-a-doo


	3. Chapter 3

Magnolia

Chapter 3

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" suara gadis itu meninggi, sementara wanita di depannya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Ini kehendak nenek moyang anda, Nona. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi dalam hal ini."/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

* * *

Flashback

Prang!

Sebuah gelas antik berkaki panjang melayang, tepat menubruk lemari kaca berisi foto dan hiasan. Suara kaca pecah, bercampur benda-benda berjatuhan dapat terdengar nyaring di dalam sebuah ruang makan berdinding coklat muda tersebut.

Meja makan besar yang tadinya terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, kini bergerak oleng kearah kitchen set, sehingga mengacaukan beberapa gelas kaca yang tersusun rapi di atasnya. Pisau-pisau yang mengkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu itu tertancap satu-persatu pada pintu kayu yang menuju dapur.

Beberapa buah-buahan terdiri dari apel, jeruk, dan yang lainnya menggelinding beraturan menuruni meja yang tampaknya ingin 'bergerak' lagi untuk menubruk benda yang lainnya.

Suasana di ruang makan keluarga itu hampir tak berbentuk. Jam dinding bergaya kuno itu berdentang nyaring di tengah-tengah keruwetan 'benda-benda terbang' seakan menambah kesan dramatis.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang hanya dapat terpaku di tempatnya, yaitu terduduk di kursi makan, di antara benda-benda yang semakin menggila itu. Matanya menatap sendu pada seorang gadis yang juga duduk di kursi, tidak jauh di depannya.

Kilatan hitam sekali lagi melewati pupil matanya yang berwarna emerald bening. Dengan itu, benda-benda yang tadinya terbang menggila, kini hanya melayang-layang di udara dengan perlahan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang surat ini, Kin?" gadis itu bertanya dengan suara dingin.

Sebuah surat yang terlipat di atas meja makan yang melintang itu, terbang, dan dengan tajam menukik tepat ke depan wajah wanita yang dipanggil Kin itu.

Surat itu membentang di depannya dan terlihat jelas tulisan yang dimaksud gadis itu. Kin memandang bosan. Berkali-kali ia menjelaskan pada gadis itu, namun malah berakhir dengan tragedi ruang makan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku sudah jelaskan padamu berkali-kali, Nona. Dengan surat ini, kau diundang untuk belajar di sekolah asrama bernama Magnolia itu," jawabnya.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Tidak adakah sekolah lain yang bernama bukan Magnolia? Toh aku sudah belajar di sekolah negri umum yang aku inginkan sekarang. Aku tak butuh sekolah berasrama itu sama sekali," tukasnya cepat.

Kin mengangkat tangannya hendak meraih surat yang tengah melayang-layang di udara itu. Dengan digenggamnya surat itu, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat sang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Tentu kau membutuhkan―"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Kau kenal betul tentang diriku, kan?! Seharusnya kau tahu bagian diriku yang tidak ingin mengikuti jejak orang tuaku! Mereka gugur hanya karena tugas bodoh itu! Kau tahu?!" gadis itu berteriak secara tiba-tiba.

Langkah Kin terhenti, setelah kata-kata gadis itu berhasil ia serap. Ia menatap gadis yang tengah terduduk lesu itu. Pandangannya menyiratkan rasa kasihan yang amat dalam.

Setelah gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, langkah Kin kembali terbentuk. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati Nona muda itu, dan berlutut di depannya.

"Ini kehendak nenek moyang anda, Nona. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi dalam hal ini," jelas Kin, sambil menatap sepasang emerald yang tengah diliputi kebingungan itu.

"Tidak adakah cara lain untuk menyelesaikan semua ini? Aku ingin dunia itu hilang, tapi bukan dengan cara ini. Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka yang senasib denganku," ucap Nona muda itu sedih. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak ingin menghancurkan dunia itu, Kin?"

Kin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak akan, Nona. Semua ini berjalan menurut ramalan. Sudah diramalkan akan ada sisa dari garis keturunan berjumlah lima orang. Dan kau adalah satu diantaranya, Nona. Kau akan menghancurkan dunia kelam itu."

"Benarkah itu, Kin?"

"Kupertaruhkan apapun yang kupunya, Nona Sakura. Kejadian itu tidak akan berulang lagi."

End of Flashback

* * *

"Neji! Aku baru saja mendapat pencerahan!" suara nyaring yang bersumber dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu mengagetkan sosok yang dipanggil.

Neji mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Ia mendongak ke atas seraya memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si pemanggil.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Neji membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mendapati Naruto yang telah terduduk di atas kasur miliknya. Sudah selarut itu, dan Naruto malah ketiduran di kamarnya.

"Pencerahan apa yang kau maksud, Naruto?" tanya pemuda bermata lavender itu.

Naruto nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Wajahnya sedikit kusut akibat tidurnya beberapa saat lalu, dan rambut jabriknya itu kini mencuat kemana-mana.

"Aku sudah menebak seseorang yang mungkin merupakan bagian dari kita. Dan dengan itu, kita akan mampu menyelesaikan tugas berat ini," katanya riang.

Neji mangangguk lelah. "Lalu, pencerahan apa yang kau dapat, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bermata biru laut itu seakan tidak bisa menghentikan cengirannya yang semakin lebar. Neji tahu betul sifat Naruto yang tiba-tiba riang kalau menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah besar yang tengah membetot otaknya.

"Aku tebak! Pasti saudaramu yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu adalah bagian dari kita! Ya kan, Neji?! Tebakanku benar, kan?!" ujar Naruto semangat.

Dengan kata-kata Naruto itu, sepasang mata lavender mendelik tajam. Rasa kaget yang dalam menyelimuti tubuhnya. Naruto yang sadar akan perubahan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, kini terdiam. Senyuman hangat di wajahnya juga lenyap.

"Neji?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Maaf. Aku belum cerita padamu ya?"

Sepasang mata Naruto menyipit. "Cerita apa?"

Neji bangkit dari kursi kayu yang menghadap meja tersebut. Langkahnya membawanya menuju ke depan jendela berbingkai kayu yang tertutup. Tangannya meraih pengunci, dan membukanya, membiarkan angin malam memasuki ruangan itu.

Pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur itu bertopang dagu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang diliputi kebingungan. Sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang cerita yang dimaksud oleh Neji.

Pandangannya teralih, ketika didengarnya suara Neji.

"Kau tahu tentang ritual pemberian kekuatan pada sepasang saudara kandung?" tanya pemuda yang tengah melempar pandangannya pada langit malam itu.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia adalah seorang anak tunggal dari keluarganya. Dengan pertanyaan Neji, sulit baginya untuk mengerti. Satu gelengan kepala mewakilinya, walaupun ia tahu Neji tidak melihatnya.

"Salah satu dari saudara itu harus mengemban tugas berat, dan menerima kekuatan turunan. Sedangkan satu yang lainnya harus dikorbankan, dengan kata lain, ia harus kehilangan nyawanya, berdasarkan pada ramalan," jelas Neji.

Sepsang mata biru laut itu membulat. "Dan saudaramu yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu…"

Neji menghela nafasnya. "Ya… dia serahkan kekuatan itu padaku," jawab Neji pelan. "Harusnya aku yang mati. Tapi, dia…"

Flashback

Seorang gadis bermata lavender tengah berdiri menghadap seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata yang sama. Di samping gadis itu, berdirilah seorang pemuda dengan mata yang sama juga.

Pria itu terlihat kurang sehat, dengan posisi duduknya di sofa berwarna merah marun dan pandangan matanya yang menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan. Butir-butir keringat mengalir di dahinya yang sudah diwarnai dengan keriput-keriput seiring umurnya.

"Ayah…" gadis itu memanggil. "Berikan kekuatan itu pada kakak. Dialah yang pantas menerima kekuatan serta tugas itu," ujarnya halus.

Pandangan pemuda di sebelahnya itu menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. "Tidak, Hinata. Kaulah yang berhak hidup. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu…"

"Kak, aku percaya padamu. Siapkan dirimu. Umurku dan ayah sudah tidak lama lagi," gadis itu berkata seraya menepuk halus bahu pemuda itu.

Pria yang duduk di depan mereka hanya tersenyum lemah, atas kata-kata anak gadisnya itu. Inginnya dia berbicara banyak, namun waktunya hampir tiba. Dengan perlahan, ia menyentuh dahinya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyum, sementara pemuda itu bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegah kepergian dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sampingnya.

"Ayah… jangan lakukan. Berikan tanda itu pada Hinata," ujar pemuda itu memohon.

Pria itu tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menempelkan telapak tangannya itu pada dahinya. "Jangan, Kak. Kaulah yang lebih pantas. Biar aku dan ayah yang menunggumu disana, sampai tugas itu selesai."

Sang pemuda hendak menghentikan telapak tangan ayahnya yang kini mengarah ke dahinya sendiri. Namun, seolah beku, kakinya begitu kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia menatap sedih kearah gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dengan i…ni. Kuberikan… seluruh kekuatan…ku padamu, nak. Baik…baiklah kau hidup di… dunia…"

Kata-kata sang ayah menusuk hatinya. Dalam sekejap mata, telapak tangan itu menempel di dahinya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat dengan tiba-tiba menusuk-nusuk bagian itu. Sang pemuda yang tidak kuasa lagi menahan, akhirnya ambruk ke tanah.

Telapak tangan sang ayah masih menempel. Ia mencoba mengalihkan kesakitan itu dengan menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang berpegangan pada sisi kursi. Sensasi dingin yang menusuk membulatkan matanya.

"Ayah?!" teriaknya.

Belum sempat ia menatap wajah ayahnya yang tersender lemas pada senderan kursi, sebuah tubuh mungil jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dengan jelas, ia dapat melihat kalau itu adalah wajah adik tercintanya. Dengan mata yang tertutup pun, senyumannya tidak pudar.

Pemuda itu memandang kaget. Tangannya menelusuri dahi sang adik, dimana seharusnya tanda pemberian sang ayah berada, bukan pada dirinya.

"Hinata?! Hinata!" pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan tubuh sang adik yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Harusnya aku yang mati! Kaulah yang berharga, Hinata!" teriak sang pemuda.

Telapak tangan pria itu akhirnya terlepas. Pemuda itu menunduk. "Kuhentikan kau… kuhentikan kau ramalan bodoh…"

End of Flashback

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" pandangan sepasang mata onyx itu berubah menjadi lebih serius.

Gadis di depannya mendengus pelan. Ia melempar pandangannya kearah lain, menjauhi pandangan tajam dari pemuda yang tengah berlutut di depannya. Tangannya masih saja terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan, lantaran sihir yang digunakan padanya belum pudar.

Ia mendengus. "Kukira kau adalah bagian dari orang jahat. Jadi, aku harus berusaha sendiri mencari orang terakhir," jawabnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Tingkahmu yang aneh waktu di pesta akhir musim panas itu membingungkanku," katanya. "Sekarang, katakan yang benar, kau ada di pihak mana?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku ada di pihakmu. Tapi, lepaskan dulu tali pengikat ini," katanya dengan muka yang ditekuk.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu hampir menyemburkan tawanya ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang kurang lebih mirip dengan seorang anak TK yang meminta permen lollipop pada ibunya. Ketimbang melepaskan talinya seperti yang diminta, justru ia menambahkan sesuatu pada ikatannya itu.

Sepasang mata emerald yang sedari tadi menelusuri langit-langit yang gelap, dengan tiba-tiba membulat. Ekspresi kaget mengisi pupil bening itu. Dengan refleks, ia menendang-nendang kakinya ke depan, dengan harapan mengenai wajah tampan pemuda itu yang tengah menyeringai.

"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tali beku ini segera. Kau tidak tahu seberapa dinginnya tali bodoh ini!" rutuk gadis itu kesusahan.

Sasuke yang tadinya berlutut tepat di depannya, kini bergerak mundur menjauhi tendangan-tendangan maut milik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Seringainya hanya bertambah lebar.

"Hn. Itu bingkisan dariku karena kau telah membuatku gila pagi ini," katanya mengejek.

Gadis itu semakin menekuk mukanya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi wajah pemuda yang tengah berdiri itu. Sensasi dingin yang serasa menusuk di pergelangan tangannya itu kini menghilang.

Pandangan Sasuke kini mengarah padanya, dengan pandangan yang sulit ia terjemahkan. Tali yang mengikatnya juga lenyap, seiring dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya cepat.

Kini, tubuhnya telah seluruhnya diangkat oleh pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa memberontak, dan hanya berpegangan pada jaket hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh penggendongnya. Suara keempat kaki kursi kayu yang terseret pada lantai mengisi indera pendengarannya.

Pemuda itu membawanya lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan. Kegelapan menyelimuti mereka, setelah pemuda itu akhirnya menurunkan tubuhnya. Belum juga ia melepaskan pegangannya.

Tangan pemuda itu menjalar naik, meraih mulutnya. Dengan satu gerakan, pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, menghentikan suara apapun yang dihasilkan oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Suaranya teredam.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Jaga suaramu, Sakura. Seseorang sedang menuju kesini," jawabnya, dengan berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

Suaranya yang diselimuti oleh nafas yang panas mampu membuat tubuh gadis itu bergidik. Terlebih lagi, ketika tangan yang satunya tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang untuk membimbingnya berpindah tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, ia baru paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa mengagetkan keduanya. Cahaya senter yang tajam beterbangan di langit-langit ruangan.

"Siapa di dalam?!" tanya suara itu.

"Aku mengenal suara ini. Dia tidak berbahaya," bisik Sasuke. "Dia petugas bersih-bersih disini."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Satu tangan gadis itu bergerak keatas, hendak melepaskan telapak tangan Sasuke yang tengah menutup mulutnya.

Setelah tangan itu terlepas, Sakura berbisik dengan nada mengingatkan. "Tidak mungkin. Kulihat mayatnya di lorong-lorong pagi ini. Dia sudah mati."

* * *

Brugh!

Sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru yang sudah tua, terbanting ke atas meja kayu yang terletak di samping jendela berteralis besi hitam. Seluruh meja itu terasa bergetar, dan delikan mata tajam dari seorang pengawas perpustakaan pun tidak dapat dihindari.

Wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu mengacungkan satu jarinya, seolah mengatakan 'Kalau kudengar suara itu sekali lagi, kutendang bokongmu keluar dari sini.'

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tadi membanting buku itu, memandang tak acuh kearah si wanita. Dahinya mengerut seakan pikirannya tengah diburamkan oleh suatu masalah besar. Ia tidak segera menduduki satu-satunya bangku yang tersedia, dan malah mengitari meja bundar itu, melewati punggung teman-temannya yang sudah duduk.

Pandangan pupil biru lautnya dengan seksama memandangi wajah sahabatnya satu-persatu. Dari wajah datar seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, dan beralih ke wajah kelelahan seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergaya emo.

Sampai akhirnya, pandangan itu berhenti pada sebuah wajah, dengan ekspresi _innocent _yang tengah membaca buku yang tidak kalah tebal di depannya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, Nona muda. Apa maksudmu tentang petugas bersih-bersih yang sudah tewas itu?" tanya Naruto, bergaya seperti seorang detektif.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas. "Dia mati. Kulihat mayatnya kemarin pagi waktu aku terlambat. Setelah itu Nyonya Kurenai mengirim kita keluar kelas, dan aku mengikuti kemana Nyonya Kurenai pergi. Ternyata, tebakanku benar. Makanya kemarin aku sibuk mencari buku tentang sihir yang belum kuketahui."

Pemuda berambut emo itu mengangguk yakin, seolah membenarkan kata-kata gadis itu. Punggungnya tersender, sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah, dan sepertinya sedikit terpejam lantaran jam tidur yang kurang.

Pagi itu, kurang lebih pukul sepuluh, kegiatan belajar mengajar rupanya belum berjalan efektif. Suara kepala sekolah mereka, Nona Tsunade, pagi itu menyeruak masuk melewati pengeras suara, dengan suara yang menandakan ia sedang sehat seratus persen.

Namun, perintahnya untuk memulai kegiatan belajar esok hari, tidak dapat tidak dituruti oleh seluruh guru-guru yang mengajar hari itu. Alasan utamanya adalah, pembunuhan terhadap salah satu petugas bersih-bersih yang masih harus diselidiki lebih lanjut.

Maka, disinilah keempat remaja itu berkumpul. Di sebuah perpustakaan sekolah yang lebih ramai dari biasanya. Pantas saja, sedari tadi wajah Mitarashi Anko, sang penjaga perpustakaan selalu ditekuk. Rupanya, keramaian adalah musuhnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba celingak-celinguk. "Kita tidak bisa membicarakan ini disini. Mungkin diantara mereka ada mata-mata atau sebagainya," katanya dengan mata menyipit.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Memang ada berapa orang penyihir sih, disini?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Suara jentikan jari terdengar. Pandangan Naruto maupun Sakura, keduanya beralih kearah datangnya suara itu. Alis kedua remaja itu terangkat.

"Neji?" kata-kata Sasuke mewakili kebingungan Naruto dan Sakura.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menatap serius kearah ketiganya. "Kita harus segera mencari anggota terakhir, kalau ingin tugas ini segera selesai."

* * *

Suasana di ruang makan malam itu tidak seramai biasanya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dari peristiwa pembunuhan tiba-tiba seorang petugas kebersihan, rupanya belum juga mengembalikan keberanian para murid untuk keluar asrama. Dapat terlihat dari jumlah murid yang dengan sengaja tidak makan malam.

Terlihat beberapa guru yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar ruangan berubin putih itu. Salah satunya adalah Tuan Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah salah satu guru yang disenangi para muridnya, karena keseriusannya dan rasa humornya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Kakashi adalah salah satu guru yang rajin berkeliling, memonitor murid-muridnya ketika kejadian pembunuhan yang sudah tidak jarang terjadi beberapa waktu terakhir ini, mewarnai kehidupan di asrama. Bahkan kabarnya, beberapa orangtua murid sengaja mengeluarkan anaknya dari sekolah itu, dengan alasan keamanan.

Pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan dengan rambut perak itu berpindah dari posisi pertamanya berdiri, menuju tempat di belakang konter yang menyediakan makanan. Ia melempar senyum pada salah satu wanita yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyediaan makanan di kafetaria, Shizune.

"Kau sakit? Pucat sekali wajahmu," komentar Kakashi, saat Shizune menyendokkan kuah sup untuk murid berbadan tambun.

Murid itu nyengir. "Temani dia, Tuan Kakashi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan makanan lezatku karena Nona Shizune sakit," komentarnya.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi wanita berambut hitam pendek itu. "Ah, Akimichi kau ini. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan tugasku untuk menyediakan makanan," candanya. "Sudah kau makan sana, keburu supnya dingin, nanti."

Murid bernama Akimichi Chouji itu mengangguk dan membawa nampan berisi makan malamnya itu ke sebuah meja yang masih kosong. Senyuman jahil belum juga hilang dari wajahnya yang terlihat lucu, dengan tanda lingkaran pada kedua pipinya.

Kakashi melihat kejadian di depannya itu dengan menahan senyum, di balik masker biru tua yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tingkah laku Shizune yang sepertinya tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya hanya membuat bingung dirinya.

Sebaliknya, Shizune sendiri merutuk beberapa murid yang membelokkan kakinya kearah lain untuk meninggalkan jam makan malam mereka. Jadilah kedua orang dewasa itu berdiri disana, dengan Shizune yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk mangkuk besar berisi sup, dan Kakashi yang terdiam memperhatikan, sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang tebal itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Shizune menunggu murid berikutnya dalam keadaan pipinya yang memanas, datanglah dua orang remaja lelaki. Salah satu dari mereka bermata biru laut yang ramah, sementara yang satunya bermata onyx dengan tatapan dingin.

Pemilik mata biru itu berjalan mendahului temannya, hingga sampai tepat di depan Shizune dan Kakashi. "Mau makan apa, Naruto?" tanya Shizune.

Naruto tersenyum bangga. "Nona Shizune, kau hafal namaku, ya? Wah, ternyata aku se-terkenal itu ya?" komentarnya, sambil melihat-lihat menu malam itu.

Kakashi terbahak. "Ia mengenalmu, karena kau telah menabraknya saat ia membawa sepiring besar penuh dengan _chicken katsu, _ya kan, Shizune?" tanya Kakashi, mencoba untuk lebih ramah pada wanita itu.

Sepasang bola mata hitam itu terbelalak. "Y-ya, kau masih ingat saja, Kakashi. Itu kan waktu tahun pertama mereka disini. Sedangkan, ini sudah tahun ketiga. Tahun ini mereka lulus," jawab Shizune.

Cengiran jahil terbentuk di wajah Naruto. "Hm… sepertinya aku dan Sasuke mengganggu. Baiklah, Nona. Aku minta semangkuk sup saja. Kau mau pesan apa, Sasuke?"

Wajah pemilik bola mata onyx itu terangkat. "Hamburger, ekstra tomat."

* * *

"Hei, menurutmu, apa wajah Nona Shizune terlalu pucat?" tanya Naruto yang tengah menyendok kuah dari sup yang masih sedikit mengepul itu.

Sasuke, yang tengah menikmati hamburger ekstra tomat kesukaannya itu menghela nafas. "Mungkin karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Tuan Kakashi. Kau tahu kan reputasi pria itu di kalangan guru dan pegawai wanita?"

Remaja lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu nyengir. "Bahkan gosipnya, Nona Tsunade saja rela kehilangan tahtanya hanya untuk bercinta dengan Tuan Kakashi. Benar-benar gila."

Sahabatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang gila. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Neji?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Menemui Tenten, mungkin? Lalu, mana pacarmu yang bernama Sakura itu?"

Pemuda berambut emo itu hampir saja menyemburkan coklat hangatnya ke wajah Naruto, jika saja ia tak segera menelannya. "Dia bilang ingin sendirian di kamar. Lelah, mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak kau temani?" tanya Naruto, dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata itu, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu mencium bibir Nona Tsunade."

"Hah ka―"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!"

Dan, teriakan dari arah luar ruang makan, sukses membuat seluruh pengunjung ruang makan itu panik.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A/N: hiks, maunya karakter Hinata teteap ada, tapi demi kelanjutan cerita... tapi nanti karakter Hinata bakalan saya munculin secara tiba-tiba.. XD. terima kasih sudah membaca, ini chapter ketiganya, mudah-mudahan maskin suka... :)

ini balesan review buat yang ga login:

The Queen of Devil: yoyoy makasih. ini chapter 3nya

Minamicchi: iya ini udah di update :)

Fay: Okeee... ini chapter 3nya

Mugiwara piratez: (namanya keren) yap, disini udah sedikit dijelasin tujuan mereka, tujuan lawannya mungkin di chapter berikutnya. ikutin ceritanya yaa.. ini chapter 3nya.

Smiley: yup ini udah. maaf kalo kelamaan :D

Risle-coe: jadi.... udah dibaca kan? hihi disini udah sedikit terungkap kook.. XD

Naru-mania: yoyoy udah nih, baca yaa...

sign,

pick-a-doo


	4. Chapter 4

Magnolia

Chapter 4

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: Satu-persatu petunjuk mulai menunjukkan wujudnya. Keempat remaja itu masih menebak siapakah anggota terakhir, sampai seseorang yang tidak mereka kira keluar dari ruangan itu. "Tuan Kakashi?"/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

"_Blabla" _suara bisikan dari karakter yang tidak terlihat

* * *

Sepasang mata emerald dengan tajam menyelidiki seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya. Pandangannya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh kaku pucat, tidak ingin seperinci pun terlewat. Suasana yang sunyi itu menambah kesan seram bagi siapapun orang yang nekat berada disana.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu belum juga berpindah dari tempat pertamanya berdiri. Senter kecil namun bercahaya terang membantu penglihatannya di tempat yang remang-remang tersebut. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik dengan perlahan menelusuri luka memanjang pada leher tak bernyawa itu.

Bau anyir darah yang pekat dengan segera menyergap, ketika ia menggerakkan leher tak bernyawa itu ke samping kanan. Beberapa tetes darah masih keluar dari luka memanjang yang ada disana.

Dengan refleks, ia menarik tangannya untuk menutupi hidung. "Lukanya sama dengan…"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga mengisi indera pendengarannya. Meskipun suara itu terdengar jauh, namun ia merasa masih bisa menangkap siapapun yang menyebabkan teriakan penuh sakit itu.

* * *

Suasana yang cukup tenang di kafetaria itu, dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suatu kepanikan yang luar biasa. Naruto yang tengah menyendok sup yang menjadi makan malamnya, refleks membuang sendoknya entah kemana. Ia bangkit, dan mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang telah memburu keluar ruangan lebih dahulu.

Kedua pemuda itu sama sekali menghiraukan teriakan Tuan Kakashi untuk tetap tinggal di tempat. Hampir semua murid menurut pada teriakan Tuan Kakashi untuk segera berdiri di dekat konter makanan. Namun, tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang mengikuti jejak Naruto dan Sasuke untuk lari keluar ruangan.

Kakashi yang panik, segera memutar badannya, menghadap Shizune. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa tinggal di tempat, dan membiarkan muridnya berlari keluar ruangan, dimana mungkin bahaya sudah menanti dengan sabar.

"Shizune, tetap disini dan jaga mereka. Jangan keluar sampai aku memberitahumu," perintah Kakashi sambil melepas jaketnya yang berat.

Ia menaruh jaket itu di atas konter makanan sebelum, kakinya melangkah pergi. Tapi, sebuah suara feminin menahannya. "Ka-kakashi…"

Pria bermasker biru itu menoleh. "Ya, Shizune?"

"Err… hati-hati."

Dengan satu anggukan, ia berlari menyusul segerombolan anak laki-laki yang nekat keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

* * *

"_Hentikan orang yang berjubah itu!"_ teriak sebuah suara.

Teriakan keras yang seakan berasal dari ujung lorong sukses menyita perhatian kedua remaja yang namanya disebut itu. Sebelum mereka mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, sebuah sosok berjubah hitam bangkit, dari posisi pertamanya yang berlutut di samping tubuh lemah milik seorang murid.

Sasuke harus menahan tubuh Naruto yang berlari terlalu cepat, karena sepatu bersol licin milik Naruto tidak banyak membantu untuk pengereman yang tiba-tiba. Alhasil, Naruto berakhir dengan berhenti beberapa sentimeter di depan sosok berjubah itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari dari ujung lorong kearah mereka menandakan bahwa sosok berjubah itu harus segera dihentikan. Sasuke, yang masih berdiri agak jauh segera memfokuskan pandangannya kearah figur hitam tersebut.

Konsentrasinya agak kacau, lantaran dipaksa untuk memenuhi salah satu dari dua pilihan. Pertama, mengejar sosok berjubah hitam yang kelihatannya sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan yang kedua, untuk segera menolong murid yang tengah berada di ambang ajalnya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap seorang murid yang tersender pada dinding. Pada dinding belakangnya, terdapat tidak sedikit cipratan darah, yang menandakan bahwa sang murid meronta habis-habisan ketika sosok itu menyatukan sisi benda tajam pada lehernya.

Suara rintihan-rintihan kecil masih dapat terdengar, dan Naruto yang masih terengah-engah di lantai tidak cukup membantunya.

Maka, Sasuke memilih untuk mengejar sosok berjubah itu. Ia tahu bagi beberapa orang, keputusan itu salah, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan bila kejadian semacam ini terulang lagi. Pemuda itu kembali fokus pada sosok yang menurutnya tidak terlalu besar tersebut.

"_Hentikan! Hentikan dia!"_ suara itu masih berteriak.

Matanya yang hitam, berubah lebih hitam dari gelapnya malam. Namun, sebelum kilatan itu melewati pupil matanya, sebuah kekuatan besar menghantam perutnya, sehingga membuat tubuh yang kurang waspada itu terlempar ke belakang.

Tabrakan dengan lantai berubin putih bercorak abstrak pun tidak bisa dihindari. Tulang punggungnya serasa remuk, lantaran kekuatan besar itu kembali menyerangnya, dengan menyeret tubuhnya hingga bertabrakan dengan dinding berbatu.

Naruto yang telah menguasai dirinya lalu bangkit, dan hendak menghentikan langkah besar-besar yang dibuat sosok itu. Namun, kejadian yang terjadi pada Sasuke, terjadi pula pada dirinya. Kekuatan itu menyerang langsung ke kepala bagian belakangnya.

Benturan keras dengan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat itu, membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Naruto terjatuh dengan sempoyongan, akibat rasa pusing yang dahsyat segera menyerang kepalanya.

Sosok itu seolah mengucapkan 'Selamat Tinggal' sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi dua remaja yang tengah kehabisan nafas itu. Naruto, yang masih memiliki kekuatan ekstra dalam tubuhnya, berniat mengejar sosok itu, andai saja lengan Kakashi tidak menghentikannya.

"Diam disini, Naruto," ujarnya penuh peringatan.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak bisa memberontak, ketika dilihatnya beberapa murid yang merupakan anggota 'Unit Kesehatan' mulai memeganginya, dan memeriksa lukanya. Sementara, Tuan Kakashi bergerak untuk memeriksa murid yang sepertinya sudah tak bernafas itu.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencari sosok Sasuke dari rongga-rongga kecil di antara tubuh murid lain yang sedang mengelilingi dirinya. Dengan pandangan sedikit buram, ia melihat siluet merah muda bertumpu pada lututnya, dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Naruto, kau―"

"Kejar dia, Sakura," ujar Naruto memotong kalimat gadis itu.

Dilihatnya gadis berambut merah muda itu menganggukan kepalanya. Seringai kecil terbersit di wajahnya, yang sudah dikotori oleh cairan merah segar di sekitar rahangnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan murid-murid itu padanya.

"Kak! Jangan lari dulu! Lukamu belum―"

"Sakura!"

Hanya dengan percakapan singkat itu, seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar. Setelah mengetahui kalau dua orang temannya itu telah meninggalkan tempat kejadian, pandangannya berubah gelap seluruhnya.

* * *

Sosok berjubah hitam itu memang tidak berlari, ataupun berjalan karena terburu-buru. Namun, di lain pihak, gadis berambut merah muda itu harus mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghentikannya. Pandangan yang ia lihat, berbeda jauh dengan kenyataan saat itu.

Dalam pandangannya, sosok itu hanyalah berjalan santai melewati tiap-tiap lorong seakan ia adalah seorang pengamat bangunan. Tapi, dalam kenyataannya, kini dirinya berada sekian meter di belakang figur tersebut. Langkah besar dan cepat yang ia ambil, belum cukup untuk menandingi kecepatan orang yang hanya berjalan biasa.

Kini, mereka mengarah ke suatu tempat gelap dan terpencil di sudut koridor. Sebagai anak baru, Sakura tidak mengetahui dengan pasti kemana mereka pergi. Berkali-kali otaknya mengingatkan kalau kemungkinan semua ini adalah perangkap manis baginya.

Ia hanya dapat menyimpulkan kalau ruangan yang baru saja dicapainya ini adalah sebuah gudang. Terlihat jelas di depannya, tumpukan meja dan kursi yang sudah usang, dan berselimut debu dimana-mana. Bau yang tidak enak pun dengan segera menyergap hidungnya.

Ruangan itu tidak besar, bahkan masuk dalam kategori ruangan yang kecil untuk ukuran gudang. Lampu gantung bercahaya kekuningan yang cukup terang menjadi satu-satunya penerang di dalam tempat tersebut.

Suara cicit-cicit tikus di kejauhan sama sekali tidak membuyarkan konsentrasinya yang tertuju pada sosok yang tengah menatap lubang persegi empat, yang digunakan sebagai ventilasi udara, namun berukuran seperti halnya sebuah jendela, tapi tanpa teralis dan kaca.

Sakura bertumpu pada lututnya, dalam hati berterima kasih karena sosok itu telah berhenti. Sedetik kemudian, ia menegapkan badannya lagi.

"Katakan, siapa dirimu?" tanyanya dengan suara tenang, namun tegas.

Tidak ada satu pun suara yang menjawab. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Buka jubah dan pelindungmu itu," perintahnya.

Ruangan itu tetap sunyi. Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Jangan bilang, kalau aku tidak memperingatkanmu."

Dengan satu kilatan hitam pada pupilnya, dua buah kursi dari kedua sudut terangkat dan terbang menuju sosok yang membelakangi dirinya itu dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Sosok itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, membuat senyum terbersit di wajah Sakura.

Bayangan sosok itu akan terjatuh, dan ia membuka tudungnya itu bermain di kepalanya. Namun, perkiraannya itu salah besar, dan malah sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataannya.

Dua buah kursi itu memang melayang menuju sosok yang tengah membatu itu. Tapi, seolah sebuah perisai baja terbentuk di sekitar sosok tersebut, menyebabkan dua buah kursi itu menabrak sesuatu dan hancur.

Tidak hanya itu. Dengan satu buah gerakan dari tangan sang figur, tiga buah kursi dari berbagai penjuru terangkat dan melayang kearah Sakura. Jika saja kilatan hitam itu tidak melewati pupil emeraldnya, mungkin tubuhnya sudah remuk sekarang.

Setelah yakin kalau tidak ada serangan lain, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya maju selangkah. Namun, sebelum ia melangkahkan satu kakinya lagi, tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dengan keras. Jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuhnya, maka ia tidak akan mampu menahan.

Dikarenakan konsentrasinya yang buyar, bahkan kilatan hitamnya pun tidak kuasa menahan dorongan itu, dan mencegah tubuh bagian belakangnya untuk menubruk dinding yang tidak halus permukaannya. "Sial," rutuknya pelan, ketika dirasanya sakit yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Belum sempat ia sadar akan posisinya kala itu, suara benda berat yang bergesekan dengan lantai berbatu mengisi indera pendengarannya. Salah satu matanya masih terpejam, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Benda berat yang ternyata adalah meja yang hendak menubruknya itu tiba-tiba berhenti, beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya menyender. Satu helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya, yang segera terganti oleh satu tarikan nafas terkejut.

Bagaikan kaca yang rapuh, meja itu hancur sehingga serpihan-serpihannya mengenai sebagian tubuhnya yang tanpa perlindungan. Luka besetan panjang maupun pendek, dengan segera dapat terlihat di bagian lengan dan kakinya. Beruntunglah, karena telapak tangannya dengan sigap menutup wajahnya.

Belum cukup menyiksa gadis itu dengan serpihan tajam sebuah meja kayu, sebuah kekuatan yang merupakan dorongan kembali lagi. Kali ini, kekuatan itu mendorongnya hingga menubruk tumpukan meja dan kayu di sudut ruangan sebelah kanan.

'Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati sia-sia disini,' batin Sakura, setengah putus asa.

Tumpukan meja dan kursi kayu yang cukup tinggi itu, kini telah ambruk dan mengisi ruang kosong di sekitar tubuh yang semakin melemah. Dengan nafas yang sudah tidak beraturan, pandangan matanya masih tetap mengawasi sosok berjubah yang masih membatu itu.

Beberapa detik ia rasakan ruangan itu sunyi, hingga satu suara yang ia kenal, berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Sakura?! Jawab aku, kau dimana?!"

Sosok itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Mata Sakura membulat. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan sosok itu kembali menyerang orang lain. Satu hal lagi yang perlu ia ketahui, pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya itu telah mengalami dua kali serangan. Akan berakibat tidak baik, bahkan fatal jika sosok itu menyerang lagi.

Ia mencoba memperingatkan pemilik suara itu agar tidak memasuki ruangan gudang tersebut. Sementara itu, sebuah tombak berujung tajam berdebu yang entah darimana asalnya sudah melayang-layang di udara, siap menghantam siapapun yang masuk melalui pintu besi yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, saat ia rasakan langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Rasa sakit di kepalanya hanya membuat pita suaranya tidak mampu menghasilkan suara. Sepasang mata emerald itu membulat, ketika pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, perlahan-lahan bergerak.

"J-jangan masuk," ucapnya dengan nada lemah dan bergetar.

Krieet…

Woosh..!

Pintu itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya tombak itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seolah dengan gerakan lambat, pandangan mata Sakura yang telah diburamkan air mata, menjadi saksi bisu ketika tombak itu hancur dengan bagian yang tajamnya pecah layaknya kaca, tepat di depan wajah sang pemilik suara, berbarengan dengan kilatan hitam yang muncul di pupilnya yang segelap langit malam.

"Sasukeeee!" entah kenapa gadis itu menjerit, ketika maut hampir menyerang sang pemilik suara.

* * *

Suara keran air yang dibuka memaksanya untuk segera membuka mata. Uap-uap panas menyentuh wajahnya, yang mengakibatkan bintik-bintik air tertinggal disana. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan, sedangkan ia masih penasaran siapa yang sedari tadi terasa terus ada di sampingnya.

Tubuhnya serasa terangkat. Perlahan, ia merasakan sensasi hangat menjalari tubuhnya dari ujung jari kakinya, hingga ujung kepalanya. Kelopak mata itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan sepasang pupil emerald yang menyiratkan kelelahan disana.

Sontak, rasa panik menyelimutinya, ketika menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berada di dalam bath tub, dengan seseorang, yang ternyata pemuda berjongkok dan memperhatikannya di bagian luar. Satu gerakan refleks, membuat seluruh tulangnya serasa remuk.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Sakura. Kau belum sembuh," ujar suara yang dikenalnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih menyipitkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana aku tenang, kalau aku mandi dan kau berada di sampingku?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Hn, tenang. Kau masih memakai baju," katanya.

Sakura tertegun dengan kata-kata itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus berterima kasih padanya karena tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh pada dirinya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat bahunya, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke air, sehingga air itu kini hanya sebatas dagunya.

Ia hampir melonjak terkejut, ketika sebuah handuk hangat menyapu dahinya sekaligus membersihkan luka kecil yang ada disana. "Hei."

"Hn?" pemuda itu menyahut.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Sasuke? Kau juga diserang, kan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengeluarkan image wajah Sasuke yang penuh keseriusan saat membersihkan luka-lukanya. Tidak disangkanya, seorang pemuda bersifat dingin di kehidupan sehari-harinya bisa berubah seratus persen saat mengobati luka seseorang.

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai kecil. "Hanya luka biasa," jawabnya enteng.

Sepasang pupil emerald itu memandang kepala Sasuke yang terdapat lilitan perban di dahinya, sampai ke belakang kepala. Ditambah lagi dengan lilitan perban pada lengan bagian atasnya, lalu plester yang terdapat pada pipi sebelah kanannya.

Lilitan pada lengannya itu sebatas pada sikunya. Jaket hitam bergaris putih yang tadi dipakainya terdapat di atas kloset yang tertutup. Cipratan cairan merah mengenai bagian warna putih pada jaketnya. Bekas betadine yang terlihat pada kassa putih yang melilit di kepala Sasuke itu membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Lukamu banyak juga," hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan luka besetan yang ada di kaki dan tanganmu, milikku kalah banyak," ujarnya.

Ruangan berubin putih polos itu kembali sunyi. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kedua remaja, yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke berulang kali mencelupkan handuk kecilnya itu ke air hangat yang terdapat di dalam wadah di sampingnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," katanya, ketika dahi Sakura kini sudah bersih dari cipratan darah yang mengering.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi terendam di dalam air. Sasuke kembali membersihkan luka-luka disana, yang sebagian besar sudah bersih karena darahnya larut bersama air hangat itu.

Pandangan matanya memperhatikan air yang mengisi bath tub itu, yang sudah berwarna agak oranye. "Tadi… kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Sasuke, sembari mengelap lengan Sakura.

Sebuah perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba muncul dalam hati gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, lantaran perkataannya sebelum makan malam.

"Aku… hanya ingin memastikan kondisi kematian petugas kebersihan itu," jawab Sakura pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memutar bola matanya. "Hhh… kau ini memang keras kepala, ya? Tergambar jelas di wajahmu."

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke, gadis itu melempar pandangan heran padanya. Berkali-kali ia mengusap luka-luka kering itu dengan antiseptik sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari semburat merah yang tengah mewarnai pipi Sakura.

"Ya… aku kan tidak ingin bahaya mendatangimu," ujar Sakura membela dirinya.

"Memangnya aku mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kuambilkan makaroni panggang untukmu. Kau belum makan malam, kan?"

* * *

Seorang pemuda bermata lavender tengah menginjakkan kakinya ke atas lantai berbatu, menuju kelas berikutnya. Hari itu, kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah kembali berjalan seperti biasa, walaupun satu lagi tragedi kembali terjadi malam berikutnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dirinya berjalan sendirian. Teman-teman sekelasnya telah berjalan mendahuluinya, dan ia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menyusul mereka.

Pikirannya melayang, dengan image salah satu sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri, ketika ia mengunjunginya pada jam istirahat pertama tadi. Melihat perban yang melingkari kepala Naruto membuatnya miris.

Malam sebelumnya, ia memang tidak pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengerjakan tugas essay Tuan Kakashi yang dikumpul hari itu ketika pelajaran Bahasa Inggris nanti. Satu hal yang tidak disangka-sangka, kalau pembunuh yang telah tidak jarang mempraktikan pekerjaannya itu, akhirnya memunculkan sosoknya.

Hanya memberitahu kalau sosok berjubah hitam itulah pelakunya, dan belum membuka kedok. Pikiran mengenai kalau sosok itu adalah anggota kelima mereka, mulai mengisi otaknya. Dengan terbuktinya kalau gadis Haruno itu adalah anggota keempat, pikirannya itu menjadi sedikit lebih yakin.

Selama tiga tahun ia berlajar di sekolah berasrama ini, belum pernah dilihatnya murid lain menggunakan sihir, ataupun ia curigai bisa menyihir, sampai Sakura datang. Iapun bersekolah disana bukan atas kemauannya sendiri, melainkan karena sebuah undangan misterius.

Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto saat daftar ulang, dan ketiganya mendaftar tanpa didampingi orang tua mereka. Jadilah kantor Nona Tsunade menjadi tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi. Semua berjalan lancar, dengan surat yang mereka tunjukkan.

Jujur ia merasakan pandangan aneh yang berasal dari kepala sekolah wanita itu. Terlebih lagi, disana hanya ada foto miliknya, yang menandakan kalau ia adalah kepala sekolah yang pertama menjabat. Padahal, sulit diterima kalau melihat kondisi bangunan tua sekolah tersebut.

Naruto, yang menyadari kecurigaan dirinya lantas berbisik. "Sudahlah, mungkin itu efek karena dia adalah orang yang galak."

Pemuda bermata lavender itu memunculkan sedikit senyum ketika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan dua orang itu. Sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya, seketika membuyarkan pikiran yang sedang melayang jauh.

"Hei Neji, kau sudah menjenguk Naruto?" tanya sebuah suara feminin yang dikenalnya.

Neji membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati salah satu murid perempuan bercepol dua yang sekelas dengannya. "Ya, jam istirahat tadi aku menjenguknya," jawabnya singkat.

Murid itu melempar senyum simpatik. "Aku turut bersedih atas sahabatmu, Neji. Kudengar sahabatmu yang lain, Sasuke, dan anak baru itu juga terluka. Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Tapi, tidak separah Naruto. Sudah mengerjakan essay?" tanya Neji, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Oh ya, kudengar nanti Tuan Ibiki membagi tugas kelompok. Boleh aku sekelompok denganmu?"

Neji tersenyum. "Ide bagus."

* * *

"Bagaimana sosok itu kabur darimu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke ketika keduanya tengah berjalan di koridir untuk menuju kelas berikutnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. "Tidak tahu pasti. Waktu aku melihatmu, aku segera lari kearahmu. Dan sepertinya sosok itu melewatiku begitu saja."

Kedua remaja itu sungguh menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa murid, dan para adik kelas di bawah mereka yang menyengajakan untuk jalan di belakang. Beberapa bisik-bisik terdengar, apalagi yang menunjuk-nunjuki mereka.

Perban yang melilit di kepala Sasuke baru diganti saat istirahat pertama tadi, sedangkan Sakura baru dipakaikan oleh petugas UKS. Kini keduanya tampak seperti korban kecelakaan suatu peristiwa. Apalagi, perban di lengan Sasuke, dan beberapa plester di tubuh Sakura.

Mereka membelok, ketika terdapat pertigaan. Arah kiri merupakan arah menuju kelas mereka berikutnya, lurus menuju ke ruang makan, dan kanan menuju tempat dimana petugas kebersihan dan murid yang tewas semalam diamankan sebelum keluarganya datang.

Rasa penasaran dalam diri Sakura muncul lagi. Inginnya ia membolos pelajaran selanjutnya hanya untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuh kedua korban.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sengaja melambatkan langkahnya, membiarkan murid-murid di belakangnya untuk menyusul. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan melempar pandangan penuh pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Hanya sebentar," bujuk Sakura.

Gadis itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding, menunggu sampai hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Setelah yakin kalau koridor itu mulai kosong, ia melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Namun, sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh, pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju terbuka pelan, memperlihatkan seseorang dengan wajah pucat, dan ekspresi lelah. Sedikit percikan darah menoreh kemeja putihnya.

Dan, satu hal yang membuat mereka kaget, dan berbisik berbarengan adalah…

"Tuan Kakashi?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**A/N: Ini chapter keempatnya. Tadinya mau di publish pagi-pagi tapi saya ada atletik di sekolah *curhat mode: on* hm... readers udah dapet petunjuk siapa anggota kelimanya??? Ikutin terus ceritanya yaa... masih rada jauh nih perjalanannya. Yang minta SasuSaku dibanyakin, udah cukup belum? XD.

Oke ini balesan review buat yg ga login:

Risle-coe: Udah saya tambahin. Kurang?? XD. Baca dan review lagi yaa...

Mugiwara piratez: Oke terima kasih, ini chapter 4nya

Itsuka Kugatsu: Iya.. maafkan saya... Tadi ada suara-suara aneh kan? Nah itu tuh dia yang ngebantu mereka berempat nanti. Chapter 5 dijelasin kok. Thanks for review... Review lagi yaa hehe.

Naru-mania: Heeh... Secara Sasuke tuh suka tapi emang dianya aja yang begitu. Terima kasih dan review lagi yaa...

Rinka UchiHaruno: Oke ini udah... thanks yaa. review lagi XD.

sign,

pick-a-doo


	5. Chapter 5

Magnolia

Chapter 5

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi, dan akhirnya pandangannya itu menjadi seluruhnya hitam pekat. "Sakura!"/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

"_Blabla" _suara dari karakter yang tidak terlihat

* * *

"Tuan Kakashi?" kedua remaja itu berbisik dengan suara tertahan.

Pria berambut perak dan bermasker biru tua itu perlahan menginjakkan kakinya keluar ruangan yang terlihat sedikit gelap gulita di belakangnya. Pandangannya menyiratkan kelelahan, sementara keringat mulai membasahi peluhnya.

Rambut perak yang biasanya tersisir rapi menurut aliran rambut, kini terlihat sedikit mencuat kemana-mana, membuat kesan berantakan. Terdapat sebuah besetan kecil melintang di dahinya.

Suara pintu tertutup dapat terdengar dari arah Tuan Kakashi berdiri. Dengan refleks, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu, mundur sedikit ke belakang. Bagaimanapun juga, di saat-saat seperti itu, sulit baginya untuk mempercayai seorang guru paling ramah sekalipun.

Arah mata Tuan Kakashi berpindah dari lantai, kearah kedua remaja itu yang saling berdiri berdampingan. Pandangannya terasa menusuk, seakan ingin sekali menyampaikan sebuah pesan singkat penting pada mereka.

Langkah kecil-kecil dan terkesan menyeret, membawa tubuh sang pria berkemeja putih tersebut lebih mendekat kearah dua orang muridnya. Pegangan Sasuke terasa makin kuat, bertepatan dengan berinteraksinya punggung mereka dengan dinding belakang.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah takutmu, Sakura," bisik pemuda berambut emo itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang terlanjur gemetaran di seluruh tubuhnya, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun ia tahu Sasuke tidak dapat melihat. Maka, ia hanya menguatkan genggamannya saja.

Hanya butuh kurang lebih enam hingga delapan langkah saja, pada ukuran keadaan Tuan Kakashi, untuk mencapai tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri.

Sudah terlalu telat bagi mereka untuk tiba-tiba melarikan diri, karena diluar dugaan, Tuan Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya. Kini, pria bermasker biru tua tersebut telah seluruhnya berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit tidak sanggup melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh guru yang terkenal ramah seantero sekolah. Tanpa ia ketahui, Tuan Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya, atas aksi gurunya yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut. "Pergi, dari sini," ucap Tuan Kakashi dengan suara rendah.

Suara itu terdengar begitu kecil, namun di luar dugaan, Sakura masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut. Ia turut mengangkat salah satu alisnya juga, lantaran kata-kata itu terasa seperti sebuah perintah untuk mengusir mereka dari tempat itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya seiring dengan Tuan Kakashi yang turut menegapkan tubuhnya. Pandangan mata pemuda berambut emo itu, dengan seksama memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tuan Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Lakukan apa yang kukatakan, Nak. Sekarang, kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan temui temanmu, Tuan Uzumaki itu," kini suara pria itu sedikit merendah. "Mungkin ia dalam bahaya nanti malam."

Kata-kata itu terasa lantang di telinga Sasuke dan Sakura yang dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya memandang Tuan Kakashi.

Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, ataupun sekedar memberi jawaban, Tuan Kakashi telah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut. Pemuda berambut emo itu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura.

"Sasuke, apakah kita harus―"

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatku," ujar Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Tapi, aku mohon. Kita harus berhati-hati. Aku takut kalau ini…"

"Tidak. Percayalah padaku," ujar pemuda itu mantap. "Sekarang, jangan sekalipun lepaskan pegangan ini sampai kita tiba disana."

Kedua remaja itu bersama melangkahkan kaki mereka mengikuti jejak Tuan Kakashi. Dengan menjauhnya mereka, perlahan terdengar decit pintu yang terbuka. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu tersebut kembali tertutup.

Dengan tertutupnya pintu tersebut, terdengar suara ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi yang berinteraksi dengan lantai berbatu. Suara itu perlahan menjauhi ruangan tadi, menuju kearah ruang makan.

Sambil berjalan, Sakura sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dengan alis yang mengernyit. Namun kemudian, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan kembali.

* * *

"Bagaimana rasa sup-nya, Naruto?"

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu, dengan lahap memakan sup ayam dengan campuran sosis dan makaroni di dalamnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu luka di belakang kepala kembali pulih seperti sedia kala.

Ia tengah bersandar pada dua bantal yang ditumpuk, sehingga memudahkan baginya dalam posisi duduk. Walaupun lukanya sudah sepenuhnya sembuh, namun kondisi badannya masih sedikit lemah, lantaran ia tidak ingin menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memulihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Hitung-hitung, lumayan baginya untuk mendapatkan beberapa hari 'libur' di tengah-tengah tugas yang menumpuk. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan Neji, sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri ketika diingatnya sepasang lingkaran hitam yang melingkari kedua mata lavender milik Neji.

Di depannya, duduklah seorang wanita yang dapat dibilang cukup akrab dengan dirinya. Wanita itu bernama Shizune, berambut hitam dan berkepribadian yang sulit ditebak. Terkadang, ia terlihat tenang namun di waktu tertentu, wajahnya dapat menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan atau kecemasan yang luar biasa.

Shizune, adalah satu-satunya orang di sekolah tersebut yang cukup dekat dengan Nona Tsunade. Wanita berambut hitam itu duduk di atas ranjang, di samping tubuh Naruto. Kedua kakinya menggantung, lantaran jarak lantai dengan ranjang yang agak tinggi.

"Bukankah baru semalam kau memakan sup-ku, Naruto?" tanya Shizune, sambil sedikit terkikik dengan kelakuan pemuda tersebut.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, tapi aku tak menghabiskannya," jawabnya. "Kau ingat kan, insiden murid perempuan yang tewas itu?"

Air muka Shizune yang semula tenang dan ramah, entah kenapa sedikit berubah dengan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia meraih mangkuk yang bersih tanpa sisa di pangkuan Naruto, dan bersiap untuk beranjak.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengernyit dengan perubahan pada wajah wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Nona Shizune? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

Wanita itu perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto," jawabnya pelan. "Baiklah, aku mau mengembalikan mangkuk ini dulu. Kau… hati-hatilah disini."

Naruto semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Ia mengangguk, dengan gerakan sedikit kaku. Diperhatikannya figur Nona Shizune yang berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur yang ia duduki saat itu.

"Er… Nona Shizune, bukankah kau harus mengurusi makan siang?" tanya Naruto sebelum wanita itu mencapai pintu kayu yang dicat putih polos.

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya. "Tak apalah. Makan siang masih berselang satu setengah jam lagi," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Ia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya, dan memandang langit-langit.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

* * *

Pemuda bermata lavender itu tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencampurkan larutan dari botol putih bertuliskan Kalium Hidroksida, dengan larutan yang berasal dari botol putih bertulis Asam Sulfat.

Ia bekerja di meja paling belakang, bersebelahan dengan pasangan partner Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji. Tidak jarang ia melihat sekelilingnya demi menunggu partnernya sendiri yang bernama Tenten.

Suara Tuan Ibiki yang sibuk memberi petunjuk terdengar jelas di telinganya. Perhatiannya sedikit teralih saat suara pintu kelas yang dibuka menyeruak masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada tabung reaksi di tangannya.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona. Partnermu mungkin butuh pertolongan," suara Tuan Ibiki yang berat berbicara pada gadis bercepol dua yang baru memasuki ruangan kelas penuh dengan larutan kimia tersebut.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti, dan dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja praktik yang berada di belakang kelas. Sementara itu, suara Tuan Ibiki mulai mengumandangkan tentang langkah-langkah selanjutnya.

Neji terpaksa membagi perhatiannya menjadi dua, antara mengaduk-aduk larutan campuran dalam tabung reaksi, dan memberitahu Tenten yang tengah mencari-cari jas laboratoriumnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas menunjuk pada sebuah jas putih yang menggantung pada kaitan pintu.

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap benda asing yang melingkar di sekitar leher jenjang milik gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Neji," ujar gadis itu seraya berdiri tepat di samping partnernya. "Maaf, aku terlalu lama. Tadi… dasiku terlalu longgar dan bajuku sedikit kusut. Jadi… yah kau tahu."

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tak apa. Toh ini hanya uji basa dan asam yang dua-duanya kuat, jadi belum terlalu rumit," katanya kepada gadis yang tiba-tiba mukanya berubah pucat.

Tenten mengangguk, dan lekas mengambil alat pengukur pH larutan, setelah diinstruksikan oleh Tuan Ibiki sedetik lalu. Neji telah berhenti mengaduk, dan menempatkan tabung reaksi tersebut pada penyangganya. Ia membiarkan Tenten yang tengah mencelupkan alat ukur tersebut.

"Berapa pH yang terbaca… er… Tuan Nara?"

Murid yang dipanggil Nara itu membuka satu matanya yang terpejam. Ia menguap sebelum menjawab. "Alat ukur menunjukkan pH tujuh, Tuan Ibiki," jawabnya dengan suara malas.

Tuan Ibiki menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa alat itu menunjukkan pH tujuh?" tanyanya dengan suara yang menantang.

Sang murid memutar bola mata hitamnya. "Dua-duanya asam dan basa kuat. Jadi tidak ada peristiwa hidrolis―"

"Akh!" suara seseorang yang seakan tercekik mengagetkan seluruh penghuni ruangan.

Sadar ketika suara itu tepat berasal dari tempat di sebelahnya, dengan kilat Neji menangkap tubuh kecil lemah tersebut yang hampir bertabrakan dengan lantai.

"Tenten!" teriaknya panik. "Bertahanlah!"

Pemuda itu lekas mengangkat tubuh partnernya dalam gendongannya, dan berlari menuju pintu kelas. Tanpa mempedulikan siapapun, atau berapa pasang mata pun yang melihat kearahnya, kilatan hitam melintang di matanya.

Seiring dengan kehendaknya itu, pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras, sehingga menabrak dinding putih di belakangnya. Dirasakannya sensasi basah pada kemeja putihnya.

"Sial. Jangan-jangan seseorang menggunakan kutukan terhadapnya," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, saat dilihatnya cairan merah merembes pada kain yang tengah menyelimuti tubuhnya itu.

Dan, tanpa ia sadari seseorang di pintu kelas mengamatinya dari kejauhan, seraya seringai jahat terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

Suara pintu yang dibanting secara keras, dengan sukses mengagetkan sebuah figur yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur bersprei putih. Sepasang mata lelah berwarna biru muda itu dipaksa terbuka oleh sang pemilik.

Matanya sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap, lantaran berkas-berkas cahaya yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam matanya yang belum terbiasa. Pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan susah payah mengartikan siluet sebanyak tiga buah yang masuk dan menghampiri tempatnya berbaring.

"Hei… siapa disitu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ketiga siluet itu seakan menghiraukannya. Setelah beberapa saat yang cukup singkat, ia telah mendapatkan kembali pandangan yang cukup jelas. Dilihatnya salah seorang sahabatnya tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di sofa berwarna cokelat muda.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut merah muda yang ia kenal tengah berdiri di depan kaca buram yang tertempel pada pintu, seakan mengawasi sesuatu. Dan seseorang lagi, yang ia kenal sebagai gurunya tengah mengisi gelas kosong dengan air mineral.

"Kalian… sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara serak yang sama.

Ia dapat merasakan kalau gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Naruto? Kau sudah siuman?" suara feminin bertanya padanya.

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Memang yang tadi bertanya 'kalian sedang apa disini' itu siapa?"tanya Naruto balik.

Percakapan yang berlangsung tidak lama itu mengalikan perhatian sahabatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lekas menghampiri Naruto.

"Mana pakaianmu yang kemarin malam?" tanyanya setelah melihat pakaian yang digunakan Naruto saat itu. Sebuah baju terusan khas rumah sakit, yang berwarna hijau muda.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tahu? Tadi pagi-pagi, waktu aku terbangun, pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku ya ini," jawabnya.

"Biarkanlah. Mungkin pakaian itu ada di laundry sekarang," suara berat Tuan Kakashi memberikan solusi pada mereka.

Alis Naruto mengernyit heran. Sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh sahabat serta gurunya tersebut. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, yang sepertinya mengerti arti dari pembicaraan itu.

Ia mendengus. "Hei. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku disini sama sekali tidak mengerti, tahu," protesnya kesal.

Tuan Kakashi menempatkan gelas kedua yang tengah penuh terisi air di atas meja, yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Setelah itu, ia berdiri menghadap Naruto dan dengan tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke sofa dengan menarik selimutnya.

Sontak, udara dingin menusuk, menggantikan udara hangat yang sejak tadi berkutat di dalam selimut. Naruto sedikit bergidik, ketika dirasanya seolah bagian betisnya ditusuk oleh es yang berbentuk jarum.

Tuan Kakashi menempatkan selimut itu di bawah, tidak terlalu memikirkan dimana letak tepatnya. Pemuda berambut kuning yang mengerti maksud gurunya itu, perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, hendak turun dari tempat tidur yang spreinya sudah ditarik tersebut.

"Hati-hati kau masih lemah," ujar Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, membiarkan Sakura yang perlahan membantunya turun dari tempat tidur. Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu gadis itu, dan dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai ia berjalan menuju sofa berwarna cokelat muda tersebut.

Dengan sampainya Naruto di depan sofa, Sakura lantas membantunya untuk duduk. Setelah Naruto melepaskan pegangannya, gadis itu kembali berdiri tepat di depan pintu berkaca buram, dan mengawasi keadaan di luar.

Sebuah baju berwarna oranye dengan tulisan graffiti hitam melayang kearah Naruto, dan menubruk wajahnya. Setelah disingkirkannya baju itu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah sahabatnya yang menunjukkan sedikit rasa tidak suka.

Seringai jahil terbentuk di wajahnya. "Dia hanya membantuku, Teme," ujar Naruto sedikit dengan nada mengejek.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Hn. Cepat kau pakai bajumu itu," katanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mana celananya?"

"Kau kan memakai celana pendek," jawab Sasuke. "Kau tidak mau kan keluar dengan baju yang lebih pantas dibilang daster itu?"

Ia mendengus kesal. Memang ia memakai celana pendek. Tapi, kalau celana pendek yang ia kenakan mengandung gambar Superman yang sedang terbang bersama logo 'S' miliknya yang terkenal? Hm, mungkin itu masalah lain.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawanya. "Jangan menghadap sini, atau wajahmu akan memerah," godanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

* * *

"Neji? Ada ap―" sepasang bola mata emerald itu membulat. "Ya tuhan! Siapa yang member kutukan padanya?"

Pemuda bermata lavender itu masih terengah-engah lantaran harus berlari dari kelas kimia menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Sama saja dengan berlari dari sisi satu sekolah ke sisi yang lainnya pada bangunan yang berbentuk 'U' tersebut.

Keringat telah membasahi dahinya, sementara kemeja yang menutupi bagian dadanya sudah tidak dapat lagi dibilang putih, lantaran cairan merah yang telah merembes tersebut. Seperti Naruto, pemuda itu juga memandang heran kearah Tuan Kakashi.

"Dia… apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan… Naruto, memang kau sudah sembuh?"

Tuan Kakashi yang menyadari kehadiran Neji segera berhenti dari aktivitasnya, terlebih ketika ia melihat seorang murid perempuan dalam pangkuannya. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia segera berjalan menuju Neji yang masih bingung dengan situasi kala itu.

"Bawa Naruto dan Tenten ke ruanganku. Ini kuncinya," ujar Tuan Kakashi, seraya memberikan kunci-kunci berwarna perak yang disatukan oleh lingkaran besi pada Neji.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menggenggam kunci-kunci tersebut. "Ayolah, aku tidak tahu kemana arah ruanganmu," katanya.

Tuan Kakashi menghela nafas. "Hm… pintar sekali diriku ini."

"Jadi?" Naruto terlihat sudah tidak sabar dengan situasi kala itu.

Sebelum semuanya mempunyai secuil ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah baru mereka, pintu ruang kesehatan diketuk. Sakura lantas mencoba untuk melihat wajah si pengetuk dari kaca buram yang menempel di pintu.

"Hah? Siapa dia?" tanyanya pada Tuan Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tuan Kakashi menghela nafas. "Biarkan saja dia masuk. Mungkin menyampaikan pesan."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu lantas mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuk seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam yang terikat ke atas. Ekspresi malas terpampang di wajahnya, membuat Sakura berpikir mungkin orang ini tidak punya tujuan untuk hidup.

Murid tersebut masuk dengan kedua tangannya yang hilang di saku celananya.

"Neji, pastikan kau jaga Tenten baik-baik. Baringkan dia di kamar ini. Ini pesan dari nenek bawel itu," ujar murid tersebut dengan nada malas.

"Y-ya terima kasih atas pesannya, Shikamaru," kata Neji.

Murid bernama Shikamaru itu mengangguk, lalu memutar tubuhnya hendak beranjak. "Nenek aneh. Tiba-tiba datang ke kelas. Maunya apa sih? Merepotkan," gumamnya kesal sembari berjalan menjauh.

Ruangan tersebut kembali hening. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke memberi kode pada Sakura yang tengah berdiri di dekat pria berambut perak tersebut. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dan segera menarik tangan Tuan Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu lantas terpaksa keluar dari ruang kesehatan, diikuti oleh Naruto yang hanya memakai kaus dengan celana pendek Superman miliknya, disusul Neji dengan Tenten dalam dekapannya. Sementara itu, Sasuke masih berada di dalam.

Ia membawa tubuhnya yang semula berada di dekat jendela, kini mendekati pintu masuk. Hanya sedikit lagi sentuhan, dan ruangan itu akan bersih seperti sedia kala, seolah ruangan itu belum pernah dipakai.

Dengan satu kilatan yang melintang di pupilnya yang hitam tersebut, kurdin yang tengah membiarkan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk, kini menutup. Ruangan kesehatan kini seolah steril, dengan perlengkapan yang bersih, dan dengan kurdin yang tertutup.

* * *

Tuan Kakashi mengangkat lengannya untuk memutar knob pintu berwarna perak mengilat yang mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah ruangan rapi berdinding cokelat muda. Tanpa ada suruhan atau perintah, Neji telah menemukan sebuah tempat tidur dan segera membaringkan gadis dalam pangkuannya itu di atas sana.

Sebentar ia menegakkan badannya yang terasa sedikit pegal, sebelum menerima kotak P3K yang diberikan oleh Tuan Kakashi kepadanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di depan meja baca di samping tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kakashi. Dan maaf sudah membuatmu repot hari ini," ujar Neji, seraya membiarkan Sakura mengelap sisa-sisa darah kering di sekitar wajah Tenten.

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum dalam maskernya. "Itu hanya tugasku sebagai guru. Kalian jagalah Tenten sampai ia sadar," katanya sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tuan Kakashi, kau mau kemana? Kalau ada yang masuk kesini bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas sofa hitam bermodel single.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Jangan biarkan siapapun memasuki ruangan ini. Jagalah dengan kekuatan kalian itu," katanya sebelum beranjak pergi di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah mengelap daerah di bagian mulut Tenten itu mengernyit. Pekerjaannya sedikit terhenti dengan kata-kata Tuan Kakashi yang terkesan menohok mereka semua.

"Darimana ia tahu?" tanya Sakura.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi satu hal yang kuyakini, ia bukan anggota kelima, maupun sosok bertudung hitam yang kemarin menyerang."

Naruto menganggukkan tanda setuju, sementara Sakura memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Ia hanya duduk disana, dengan telaten membersihkan darah-darah kering tersebut, dengan bersamaan mengalirkan energi positif dari dalam tubuhnya untuk membantu menyadarkan Tenten.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Sakura, ketika dilihatnya wajah Neji yang penuh dengan kecemasan dan penantian bagi gadis bercepol dua yang saat itu tengah berbaring dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur bersprei biru tua.

Sebuah suara semprotan dapat terdengar, seiring dengan bau lemon segar yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di sekitar ruangan yang didominasi oleh buku-buku yang bertebaran di segala tempat. Meja baca, di atas televisi kecil, di bawah bantal.

Khusus untuk buku yang terletak di bawah bantal, Sakura segera menyelipkan buku itu kembali, hingga keseluruhannya tersembunyi, lantaran gambar cover yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia juga menyadari ada sebuah tumpukan buku bertema sama di kolong tempat tidur yang agak terlihat.

Neji yang bingung atas perubahan air muka Sakura hendak bertanya. Namun, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, lantaran gadis berambut merah muda itu telah lebih dulu menunjuk tumpukan di lantai tersebut.

Pemuda itu dapat merasakan kalau wajahnya juga sedikit memanas, sementara berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan terpaksa, ia memindahkan tumpukan sekitar enam hingga tujuh buku itu dengan kakinya lebih masuk ke kolong lagi.

"Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang itu," komentarnya, seraya mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Sakura menahan tawa. "Semua orang punya rahasia, Neji," ujar Sakura.

"Yah, kau benar," ucap pemuda bermata lavender itu dengan nada setuju. "Tapi kurasa ini yang paling gila."

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk setuju. Suasana kembali tenang, tanpa ada satu buah suara pun mengisi di udara. Naruto tengah terlelap di atas sofa, sementara Neji sibuk membaca buku tentang 'Tragedi Dunia Masa Lalu' yang ia temukan di atas meja baca.

Sakura kembali pada aktivitas pertamanya. Kini, darah di sekitar mulut Tenten telah seluruhnya bersih, tinggal membersihkan sisa-sisa yang mengalir ke lehernya yang jenjang. Sepasang mata emerald itu menangkap sebuah kalung yang melingkar dengan indah disana.

Kalung tersebut tidak memiliki mata hias yang terlalu mewah. Hanya sebuah bentuk belah ketupat, yang di tengahnya terdapat mutiara hitam kecil yang indah. Sakura mengangkat mata hias tersebut, takut jika kilauan mutiaranya hilang jika terkena sesuatu yang basah, seperti handuknya saat itu.

Aliran energi positif yang semula sengaja ia berikan, dengan tiba-tiba bertambah kapasitasnya. Namun, gadis itu masih mempertahakannya, lantaran ingatan masa lalu yang terus menghantui dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Neji lantas berdiri, menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Biar aku saja," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan pandangan sedikit kabur, lantaran energi yang terlalu banyak ia keluarkan dari tubuhnya. Butir-butir keringat mulai bermunculan di dahinya. Samar-samar terdengar percakapan singkat antara Neji dengan si pengetuk pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu dia mengetahui hal itu darimana, Sasuke," ujar suara berat milik Neji.

"Berusahalah untuk mencari tahu lebih tentang―"

Rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan sekejap, pandangannya menjadi hitam pekat seluruhnya.

"―sakura!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

A/N: **Ini chapter kelimanya. Maaf update-nya lama, gara-gara ada acara di sekolah, mengharuskan saya buat nginep dari hari Jum'at, dan pake baju ala Tante Kunti buat nakutin adek2 kelas. *curhat mode: on* Oh iya, tentang suara-suara aneh nan misits di chapter 4, belum bisa dibahas disini soalnya ini khusus tentang Kakashi. Yosh, mudah2an suka, yaa dan review lagi XD.

Ini balesan buat yang ga login:

Nakamura Kumiko-chan: Iya nggak apa-apa kok... Oke ini update-nya yaa. Review lagi XD.

Cuma-orang: Disini udah diceritain tentang Kakashi. Sisanya di chapter depan. Tentang orang kelima... ditunggu saja hihihi XD. Makasih yaa reviewnya... Review lagi.. XD.

Mugiwara piratez: Hiyya kalo ga luka2 abis berantem, katanya gak afdol. Hahaha. Iya mereka berempat, termasuk si unknown alias orang kelima itu keturunan nenek moyang penyihir. Iya nih saya juga nyari-nyari si orang kelima. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya... XD.

Naru-mania: Hahaha tabrak lari bisa juga... Ini udah di update... Review lagi yaa, en terima kasih reviewnya... XD.

Risle-coe: Waaah ntar ditambah lagi deh... Hahaha. Iya ini chapter tentang Kakashi kebanyakan. Makasi reviewnya... Review lagi yaa hihihi.

sign,

pick-a-doo


	6. Chapter 6

Magnolia

Chapter 6

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: "Kecuali kalau…" Ia menghentikan kata-katanya. "Tenten adalah bagian dari kita," ujar Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

'_Blabla' _suara dari karakter yang tidak terlihat

* * *

**Flashback**

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak," suara lemah yang berasal dari seorang wanita semakin membuat bulir air mata menjadi deras.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah duduk berlutut, sambil menggenggam sebuah tangan pucat yang sudah keriput. Di sampingnya, berbaring seorang wanita tua yang tengah berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Ruangan itu sunyi dengan lantai penuh debu dan patahan-patahan kayu. Hanya suara isakan gadis berambut merah muda dan suara nafas dari wanita tua tersebut yang mengisi ruangan.

Sebuah tubuh yang telah kaku dan pucat seluruhnya teronggok naas tidak jauh dari tempat wanita tua itu berbaring. Perutnya terkoyak, namun tidak ada setetes pun darah yang mengalir dari tempat koyakan di bagian tengah.

Suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga masih jelas terngiang di telinga sang gadis bernama Sakura. Ia menatap nanar pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu, yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya yang sudah setengah kering, kini kembali basah akibat tangisnya yang kembali terpecah.

"Biarkan aku mati, Ibu. Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa kalian," ujar gadis itu tersedu-sedu, sementara ia masih mengalirkan energi positif ke dalam tubuh ibunya.

Wanita berambut merah tua itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa, Nak. Kau ditakdirkan untuk hidup tanpa kami," ucapnya dengan nada lemah.

Sakura semakin memperbesar kapasitas energinya dengan harapan nafas sang Ibu kembali stabil. Namun, yang terjadi saat itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Dada sang Ibu naik turun dengan cepat. Nafasnya sudah tidak terkendalikan lagi.

"Ibu kumohon, jangan kau tolak energi positifnya," ujar Sakura, yang menyadari kalau alirannya justru kembali pada dirinya.

Sang Ibu tersenyum hangat. "Ini semua takdir, Nak. Kau harus mengerti kalau ini hanya sebuah cobaan kecil untukmu. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih berat."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin terisak. "Tidak! Ini yang terberat! Kehilangan dirimu dan Ayah adalah cobaan terberat untukku," katanya frustasi.

"Kupikir waktu sudah menjemputku, Nak," ujar wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau baik-baiklah. Tugasku sudah selesai. Kini giliran dirimu untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini."

Sepasang mata Sakura membulat, ketika dirasakannya tangan sang Ibu berangsur-angsur terasa dingin. Kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup, memblokir pandangannya terhadap sepasang pupil emerald yang sama dengan yang ia miliki.

Ditatapnya sosok dengan rambut memutih dalam pangkuannya. Air matanya serasa kering sekarang. Ia melepas genggamannya, dan mengatur letak kedua tangan sang Ibu.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke dekat sosok sang Ayah. Wajah lelaki tua itu menyiratkan rasa pedih yang amat sangat. Kedua matanya masih terbuka, dan Sakura meregangkan tangannya untuk menutupnya.

Setelah ini, kehidupannya tidak akan pernah sama. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri nasib yang memutuskan dirinya untuk menjadi keturunan dari sepasang penyihir, sekaligus menyelesaikan tugas dari para leluhur.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Teme, ini Tuan Kakashi menitipkan makan malam untuk kalian," ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang membawakan dua buah box styrofoam dalam dekapannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut emo yang tengah duduk menghadap ke tempat tidur mengangkat wajahnya, menyelidiki kedua box yang ditaruh di atas mejanya. Saat itu, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan ia benar-benar telah melewatkan makan malam.

Naruto menaruh dua buah susu dalam karton di samping box makanan yang ia taruh pertama kali. Setelah itu, ia berjalan mendekati figur yang tengah terduduk lesu itu.

"Teme, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya, sambil memperhatikan sosok berambut merah muda yang berbaring berselimut di atas tempat tidur.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. "Semuanya stabil. Tapi dia belum siuman sejak tadi pagi," jawabnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menepuk halus bahu sahabatnya. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya, Teme. Dia hanya kehilangan banyak energi positif dalam tubuhnya. Itu yang membuatnya pingsan," jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Yah kuharap begitu."

* * *

"Tempat ini tidak aman bagi mereka, Shizune. Aku harus segera mengeluarkan mereka dari sini," ujar sebuah suara berat, dengan nada cemas.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar. "Aku juga berpikir demikian, Kakashi. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kau sendiri tahu cara Nona Tsunade memerintah, kan?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut perak itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yah. Ini menjadi sebuah tantangan yang sangat berat. Er… Shizune, boleh aku minta tolong?"

Wanita berambut hitam tersebut menoleh. "Kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong rahasiakan ini semua dari siapapun," ujar Kakashi dengan nadanya yang rendah. "Berjanjilah bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui semua hal ini selain diriku. Mengerti?"

Shizune mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku. "Ba-baiklah. Aku berjanji, Kakashi," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar dan sedikit ragu.

Kakashi dan Shizune tengah berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah, sekaligus menjaga agar tidak ada seorang murid pun yang masih berkeliaran malam-malam. Sejak kejadian dua penyerangan silam, sebuah peraturan baru diterapkan, namun hal tersebut harus mengalami perjuangan yang hebat.

Bagian keamanan sekolah mengusulkan untuk memberlakukan sebuah peraturan yang berbunyi 'tidak boleh ada seorang murid pun yang berada di luar kamar lebih dari pukul delapan.'

Sebuah peraturan yang pasti akan disetujui demi kemanan para murid itu, ternyata ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang kepala sekolah. Bagian keamanan sudah sekuat tenaga menyiapkan alasan-alasan baik demi mempertahankan peraturan baru mereka, sekaligus menciptakan citra yang baik bagi sekolah.

Namun, semua alasan logis dan kuat tersebut dikalahkan oleh alasan kurang logis milik Nona Tsunade. Ia mengatakan bahwa sudah tradisi murid dibiarkan bebas di malam hari. Alasannya, banyak murid yang tidak bisa serius belajar pada siang hari.

Tuan Kakashi yang ikut serta dalam rapat pembuatan peraturan baru tersebut turut menyumbangkan alasan yang tak kalah kuat dari alasan Nona Tsunade. Namun, satu gebrakan keras di mejanya, menyatakan kalau peraturan baru itu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Meskipun begitu, para guru masih menghimbau muridnya untuk tidak berkeliaran malam-malam. Mengingat sudah banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan, akibat ulah sosok bertudung hitam.

Kedua orang dewasa tersebut tengah melintas di koridor dimana ruang kesehatan berada. Tuan Kakashi telah menceritakan kejadian siang tadi pada Nona Shizune. Dan keputusannya untuk memindahkan Tenten ke ruangannya disetujui penuh.

Tuan Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya, ingin memastikan jika ruang kesehatan masih steril seperti saat tadi siang ia meninggalkannya. Matanya menyipit, ketika dilihatnya sesuatu yang janggal.

"Siapa yang membuka kuncinya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Shizune yang mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum kembali kesini sejak mengantarkan makanan pada Naruto tadi pagi.

Tuan Kakashi mengelus-elus dagunya, dan kemudian perlahan langkahnya terbentuk. Ia berjalan lambat-lambat menuju ruang kesehatan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Semakin dekat dirinya, ia dapat mendengar suara aneh, seolah seseorang atau sesuatu tengah mengobrak-abrik ruangan di dalam.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, memberi kode pada Shizune untuk tetap diam di tempat. Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk mengerti, dan tetap mempeertahankan posisi di tempat dirinya berdiri.

Hanya tersisa dua langkah lagi bagi Tuan Kakashi untuk mencapai pintunya. Dengan langkah terakhir yang ia buat, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong pintu putih dari kayu itu untuk terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau!"

Tangannya tertunjuk pada sebuah sosok bertudung hitam yang tengah mencabik-cabik kasur bersprei putih. Terlihat jelas kalau sosok tersebut menggunakan pisau berkilat, yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai pisau daging.

Sosok tersebut mengangkat wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup dengan tudung, dan sebagian lagi kurang terlihat lantaran cahaya ruangan yang remang-remang.

Tuan Kakashi tidak terlihat gentar ketika sosok tersebut mulai berjalan kearahnya sambil mengangkat pisau dagingnya. Sisa selangkah, dan hidup Tuan Kakashi bergantung pada sosok itu. Apakah ia akan melayangkan pisaunya dan menusuk perut Tuan Kakashi, atau ada aksi lain.

"Kakashi mundur!" teriak Nona Shizune dari koridor, yang rupanya melihat 'duel' antara Tuan Kakashi dengan sang pembunuh dengan sangat jelas.

Namun, pria berambut perak itu tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Shizune. Barulah sedetik kemudian ia paham atas instruksi Nona Shizune, saat tubuhnya terpental dengan tiba-tiba ke belakang.

Dengan kecepatan lumayan, punggungnya telah berinteraksi dengan dinding berbatu. Tuan Kakashi sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan teriakan yang keluar. Ia bersumpah, mendengar sebagian tulangnya yang patah saat benturan terjadi.

Sosok hitam tersebut melangkah keluar ruangan, dan berdiri tepat di depan tubuh Tuan Kakashi yang perlahan-lahan merosot. Sosok tersebut seolah menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan, sebelum berbalik dan menjauhi tubuh Tuan Kakashi.

Suara ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi dapat terdengar, berbarengan dengan sosok tersebut yang berjalan menjauh. Tuan Kakashi masih memandangi punggungnya, sampai Nona Shizune yang datang dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya wanita berambut hitam itu.

Tuan Kakashi mengangguk lemah. "Yah. Tapi sepertinya beberapa tulangku patah," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Nona Shizune memutar bola mata hitamnya. "Jangan membuatku cemas, Kakashi. Lihat keadaanmu sekarang. Bibirmu saja sampai berdarah begitu," ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum dalam maskernya. "Maaf."

"Akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu, dan akan kupanggilkan petugas kesehatan untuk merawatmu. Kurasa ruangan itu tidak lebih dari kandang sapi," ujar Nona Shizune sambil membantu Tuan Kakashi untuk berdiri.

Sesaat kemudian, ekspresi Tuan Kakashi berubah di dalam maskernya. "Ng… kupikir tak usah repot-repot memanggil petugas kesehatan. Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

"Tapi, Kakashi…" suara Nona Shizune seakan ragu.

"Shizune… percaya padaku."

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk kaku. "Baiklah… ayo. Sepertinya Nona Tsunade membutuhkanku," ujarnya. Mau tak mau, Tuan Kakashi menaikkan alisnya atas kata-kata Nona Shizune barusan.

* * *

'_Bangun, Sakura…' _

'**Hei siapa disitu?' **

'_Tidak penting dengan siapapun diriku. Yang penting, kau harus bangun sekarang juga…'_

'**Kenapa? Aku berharap bisa mati dan menemui kedua orang tuaku.'**

'_Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati! Kau harus menemukan orang kelima, Sakura…'_

'**Hah! Persetan dengan tugas itu. Mereka telah membunuh orang tuaku dan membiarkanku hidup sendirian!'**

'_Kau harus membantu kakakku, Sakura…'_

'**Kakak? Kakak siapa?! Jangan campurkan aku dalam urusanmu!'**

'_Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, biar aku yang membangunkanmu!'_

'**Hei!'**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlonjak secara tiba-tiba di atas tempat tidur bersprei putih. Ia terduduk, dan pandangan sepasang emeraldnya tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi berwarna coklat muda yang tertutup. Bulir-bulir keringat semakin banyak mengalir dari tepi-tepi dahinya.

Jari-jemarinya yang lentik menggenggam sprei yang sekarang sudah mulai kusut di bawahnya. Ia sedikit membuka bibirnya, sehingga memudahkan untuk menarik nafas, yang sekarang tersengal-sengal. Sebentar ia menutup matanya, sebelum menyadari pandangan heran yang dilemparkan pada dirinya oleh seorang pemuda yang ia kenal.

Merasa tidak enak menjadi pusat perhatian, ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apakah tadi itu kau yang membangunkanku?" tanyanya lirih, sedikit ragu jika Sasuke yang sedari tadi 'mengobrol' dengannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Sakura. Menyentuh pun tidak. Aku ketiduran setelah membaca bahan ulangan Tuan Asuma untuk besok," jawabnya.

Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat ia mendengar jawaban Sasuke, sebelum menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, aku lupa besok ada tes. Hm… baiklah, aku harus belaja― eh tunggu. Dimana aku sekarang?" tanyanya.

Pandangannya sibuk berjalan-jalan dan mengawasi ruangan tempat ia berada di dalamnya. Semuanya nampak sedikit asing. Kurdin yang harusnya berwarna biru tua, kini menjadi putih polos. Karpet yang harusnya berwarna merah tua, kini disulap menjadi biru tua.

Lalu, ia melemparkan pandangannya kearah meja baca. Dilihatnya tumpukan kecil buku yang sepertinya buku pelajaran, lalu pensil dan pulpen yang diletakkan menyebar, serta sebuah tas hitam khas sekolah mereka. Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jelas-jelas, ini bukan kamarku. Sejak kapan kubiarkan pensil dan pulpen tergeletak begitu saja?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, namun terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab gumaman Sakura. Ia merentangkan lengannya untuk meraih sebuah box makanan berwarna putih yang tadi diantarkan oleh Naruto. Dibukanya box tersebut, dan menaruh tutupnya sebagai alas.

Sakura masih dengan dunianya sendiri, menebak-nebak area di sekitarnya sekarang. Pemuda itu memutar bola mata onyxnya. Seingatnya, dulu Sakura pernah masuk ke kamar ini, ketika peristiwa penyerangan sosok bertudung hitam beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aneh, sungguh aneh. Aku tertidur dan semuan―"

"Sakura, ini kamarku," ujar Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura. "Sekarang, makan ini. Kau belum makan sejak tadi siang ketika kau pingsan."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ragu pada Sasuke, yang memegang box makanan di tangannya. Ia memilih untuk menerima box yang ditawarkan pemuda itu padanya, lantaran rasa laparnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Ia meraih sendok plastik berwarna putih, dan terlebih dahulu memakan salad yang terdiri atas wortel dan kol yang dipotong pipih kecil, dicampur mayonnaise. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam, sebelum mengambil buku catatannya, dan kembali dibacanya bahan ulangan Tuan Asuma.

Sakura mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa tadi aku pingsan?" tanyanya setelah menelan chicken katsu yang sekejap kembali hangat lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengalirkan energi positifmu pada Tenten. Kupikir, apa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memicu pertukaran energi itu?" tanya Sasuke balik, tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada sendok. "Yah. Kekuatanku seperti tersedot begitu saja. Cukup aneh."

Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Sakura. "Bukan cukup aneh, Sakura. Ini aneh," katanya seraya menempatkan buku catatan itu di tempat pertamanya. "Orang biasa tidak mungkin bisa menyerap energi positifmu. Kecuali kalau…" ia sengaja menghentikan ucapannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh pelan kearah Sasuke. "Kalau ia bagian dari kita," ujarnya menyelesaikan kalimat Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menautkan alisnya. "Apa kau… yakin dengan itu?" tanyanya ragu.

Senyum kebanggaan di wajah Sakura perlahan memudar. "Buktinya cukup kuat dengan penyerapan energi itu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

Sakura melempar pandangan penuh tanya. "Siapa yang mengutuknya tadi siang?"

* * *

Tok tok.

"Ya sebentar."

Tok tok tok.

Seorang pria berambut perak yang tengah hanyut dalam buku yang dibacanya terpaksa harus kembali berenang dan mencari tepian. Ketika disadarinya seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu ruangannya, dengan sigap ia kembali menyelipkan buku tersebut ke bagian bawah bantalnya.

Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, tanpa menghasilkan sedikitpun rasa sakit di bagian dadanya. Sudah beberapa tulang yang ia rasa patah, sementara yang lainnya bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Sungguh penyerangan atas dirinya lebih keras dibandingkan pada anak muridnya.

"Ssshh… aduh tulangku," rintihnya saat ia sepenuhnya berdiri.

Tuan Kakashi membawa tubuhnya mendekati pintu kayu yang sedari tadi diketuk. Ia memanjangkan tangannya untuk memutar knob berwarna silver dan melihat si pengetuk. Alisnya mengangkat.

"Neji? Ada apa? Ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu seakan tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Tuan Kakashi yang datang bertubi-tubi. Sebaliknya, ia malah memandang tajam, kearah pria berambut perak itu. Kedua tangannya hilang dalam saku jaketnya yang berwarna putih.

Tuan Kakashi yang paham atas ekspresi anak muridnya menghela nafas, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya menjadi sedikit lebar. Sehingga memungkinkan seseorang untuk masuk ke sana.

"Kau datang kesini, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Bukan itu benar, Neji?" tanya Tuan Kakashi dengan nada yang sedikit berubah dari saat ia menyapa tadi.

Neji mengangguk. "Apa aku mengganggu, Tuan Kakashi?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut perak yang tengah membalikkan tubuhnya, sekaligus mempersilakan masuk itu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kurasa kau harus menjatuhkan tempat sampah di ujung lorong," ujarnya. "Kurasa ada mata-mata cantik yang tengah menguping."

Sang murid menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu kilatan hitam pun muncul. Suara besi yang bergelontangan terdengar dari ujung lorong. Neji masuk ke dalam kamar Tuan Kakashi tanpa melihat kearah sana. Tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang mendecih ketika kakinya tertimpa tutup tempah sampah besi yang cukup berat.

"Cih."

* * *

"Teme, Sakura, kalian sedang apa?"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menyapa dengan beberapa buah buku yang ditumpuk di tangannya. Ia baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan, tentu saja dengan Nona Anko yang masih berjaga di dalamnya. Sialnya, sempat bertemu Nona Tsunade dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

Saat itu, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah, dan berusaha sesopan mungkin mengucapkan 'Selamat Malam' pada kepala sekolah yang jarang dilihatnya itu. Untunglah wanita itu tidak menangkapnya karena keluyuran di malam hari.

Dua orang remaja yang tengah beriringan itu membalikkan tubuh mereka dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah kesusahan membawa setumpuk buku. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, sebelum berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan membagi bukunya menjadi dua.

"Sedang apa kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, sembari menarik empat buah buku yang cukup tebal dari tangan Naruto.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau dan Sakura sedang apa malam-malam begini berjalan di koridor? Mau kencan malam hari?" tanya Naruto balik dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto halus. Kini, mereka bertiga telah berjalan berdampingan, dengan Naruto yang diapit oleh kedua temannya. "Tadi aku terbangun di kamar Sasuke. Lalu kuingat besok ada ulangan Tuan Asuma. Ya sudah kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar," jawab Sakura.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Hah? Kau terbangun di kamarnya? Hei Teme!" panggil Naruto yang langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kau apakan Sakura? Ya tuhan, tak kusangka kau―"

Sebuah jitakan dengan mulus mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Bodoh. Tadi pagi kan Sakura pingsan. Jangan berpikir macam-macam kau Dobe," komentar Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan kedua sahabat itu, semburat merah muda terbersit di kedua pipi Sakura. Kedua daerah itu rasanya hangat.

"Kalian ini…"

* * *

Neji menerima anjuran Tuan Kakashi untuk duduk di atas sofa, yang tadi pagi digunakan Naruto untuk tidur. Sementara itu, Tuan Kakashi menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju tempat tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan untuk duduk dan menghadap kearah Neji.

"Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Neji?" tanya Tuan Kakashi.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Tuan Kakashi. Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," jelasnya singkat.

Pria berambut perak itu mengangguk mengerti, dan memberikan ekspresi 'lanjutkan' pada Neji.

"Seharian ini, aku sibuk mengira-ngira. Darimana kau tahu aku, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura memiliki kekuatan sihir? Seingatku, kau tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan kami," ucap Neji. "Baru disaat seperti inilah, selalu kau yang datang seolah membantu dan melindungi kami."

Tuan Kakashi terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh anak muridnya itu. Dalam hatinya, ia mengakui kalau dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan ketiga anak itu.

Sejak tahun pertama mereka di sekolah, Tuan Kakashi selalu menganggap mereka adalah sekumpulan anak aneh. Begitu juga dengan beberapa guru dan murid lainnya. Berperangai dingin, tertutup, dan misterius, kecuali untuk Naruto yang seolah ramah di depan semua orang.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja beberapa anak murid yang seangkatan dengan mereka merasa sungkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara saja.

"Hm… aku sudah mengira kau pasti akan bertanya begitu padaku," ujar Tuan Kakashi. "Sebenarnya, aku sibuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu hal ini pada kalian. Tak kusangka di tahun kalian yang terakhir, sekaligus menit-menit terakhir sebelum runtuhnya sekolah ini menjadi waktu yang tepat."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menaikkan satu alisnya atas perkataan Tuan Kakashi. Terlebih ketika sang guru itu mengatakan 'menit-menit terakhir sebelum runtuhnya sekolah ini.'

"Dulu, jauh sebelum kalian lahir, aku berteman dengan salah seorang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Namanya Uchiha Obito. Kalau kau bertanya tentang sifatnya, ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Kenapa? Aku pun tidak tahu jawabannya…" jelas Tuan Kakashi sambil menerawang.

"…Obito merasa akulah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Setiap hari kami selalu bertemu, dan mengobrol seusai sekolah. Sampai suatu hari, ia menceritakan rahasianya padaku. Saat insiden pot bunga yang pecah di lantai dua sekolah kami, dan jatuh mengenai salah seorang kakak kelas yang hampir setiap hari mengusili aku dan Obito…"

**Flashback**

Tuan Kakashi remaja yang tengah berbaring di atas rumput kuning kehijauan itu sontak terduduk dan memandang tidak percaya kearah sahabatnya. Pemuda dengan kacamata ala penerbang berlensa oranye itu nyengir.

"Ya. Aku sudah muak dipermainkan olehnya," ujarnya sambil membaringkan diri di samping sahabatnya. "Sebelum ia sempat mempermainkanku dengan menarik celana dalamku, kupecahkan saja pot bunga gantung di lantai dua."

Pemuda berambut perak yang tengah duduk itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Sedangkan kau sendiri kan ada di lapangan?" tanyanya heran.

Uchiha Obito tertawa lepas. "Akan kuceritakan hal mengenai diriku yang belum pernah kau ketahui, Kakashi," ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit didramatisir.

Kakashi menoleh kepalanya untuk melihat sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. "Hal… apa?" tanyanya ragu. Sangat ragu. Menurutnya, hari itu semua yang terjadi pada Obito sangat beda dari biasanya.

"Aku ini penyihir," jawab Obito, dengan sedikit nada bangga dalam dirinya, sembari mengangkat tubuhnya bangun.

Pemuda di sampingnya lantas menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Obito. "Kau tidak sakit kan, Obito?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, ayolah… aku tahu obsesimu menjadi penerbang sulit untuk diwujudkan. Tapi, coba pikirkan. Penyihir? Memang mereka itu ada?"

Obito mendecih, dan segera disingkirkannya tangan Kakashi. "Aku ini serius! Untuk apa kuhilangkan seluruh tulisan di kertas ulangan tadi pagi? Kau tahu kan aku belum belajar?"

Kedua mata Kakashi membelalak. "Jadi itu ulahmu?! Sial! Sudah semalaman aku membaca buku itu sampai mual!" rutuknya. "Hei tunggu. Aku belum melihat buktinya secara nyata, tahu."

Cengiran yang khas terbentuk di wajah Obito yang semangat. Sebelum menjawab, terlebih dahulu ia memandangi satu buah mangga yag terlihat matang, menggantung di pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau suka mangga?" tanyanya, sebelum kilatan hitam melintang melewati pupil onyxnya.

Dengan mata kepala sendiri, Kakashi melihat buah mangga ranum itu seolah dipetik. Ketika hubungannya dengan ranting tempatnya menggantung sudah putus, buah mangga itu melayang dengan santai kearah mereka. Dengan gesit, Kakashi menangkap buah mangga yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di pangkuannya.

"Sial. Aku melihatnya sendiri," ujar Kakashi, masih dengan mulutnya yang menganga.

Obito tersenyum bangga. "Bagaimana? Sekarang kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanyanya, sambil menyenggol bahu kiri Kakashi.

Pemuda yang ditanya itu mengangguk kaku. "Y-ya… aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Obito kau… penyihir."

Senyum hangat terukir di wajah pemuda dengan kacamata di dahinya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman di wajahnya itu terasa sedikit pahit, ketika diingatnya suatu hal yang mengganjal di kepalanya. Lalu, tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh bahu Kakashi yang tengah kesusahan mengupas kulit mangga menggunakan kater yang selalu ia bawa.

"Er… Kakashi."

"Ya?" jawab sahabatnya itu, menolehkan kepalanya.

Obito menelan ludah. "Maaf, aku belum memberimu hadiah saat ulang tahunmu kemarin itu," ujarnya yang membuat Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang aku ingin memberikannya."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Obito, kau sudah terlalu baik padaku. Bisa bermain denganmu seharian pun sudah setimpal dengan hadiah apapun yang kau berikan," balasnya. "Mangga ini juga sudah cukup."

Pemuda Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Ini lain," katanya dengan nada serius. "Anggaplah ini hadiah terakhir yang bisa kuberikan."

Tanpa menunggu sahabatnya untuk menjawab, Obito segera menempelkan jari telunjuk, dan jari tengah di tangan kanannya ke dahi Kakashi. Pemuda berambut perak itu merasakan sesuatu yang halus mencoba merasukinya lewat daerah yang disentuh oleh jari Obito.

Apakah sakit yang dirasanya? Tidak. Tidak ada sakit sama sekali. Kakashi berani bertaruh, seluruh tubuhnya serasa hidup kembali. Jutaan sel yang hidup dalam tubuhnya serasa mengalami regenerasi. Ia berani bertaruh. Luka besetan kater yang didapat kemarin, saat itu perlahan-lahan menghilang begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Obito melepaskan sentuhannya itu. ia hampir terkikik dengan ekspresi Kakashi di depannya.

"Tenang, Kakashi. Aku tidak mengubahmu menjadi penyihir," katanya. "Aku hanya memberikan sebagian kekuatan penyembuhku padamu."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Huuh… kukira kau mengubahku menjadi pengikutmu."

Obito tersenyum lagi. "Jaga kekuatan itu ya, Kakashi," ujarnya.

**End of Flashback**

Tuan Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Dua hari kemudian, aku menerima berita kematiannya. Kurasa itu apa disebut dengan pewarisan kekuatan dalam satu klan," ujarnya sedikit sedih. "Apa aku benar, Neji?"

Pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hanya ada seseorang yang bisa melanjutkan tugasnya. Mungkin Uchiha Obito meninggal karena ia memberikan kekuatan itu pada saudaranya," jelas Neji. Di kepalanya, sedikit terbersit pikiran tentang adiknya, Hinata.

* * *

"Bagaimana ujian kalian?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri dirinya dan Neji yang telah dulu sampai di ruang makan untuk makan siang.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit membanting tasnya ke atas kursi yang tersisa untuknya dan Sasuke. Penampilannya siang itu cukup membuat Naruto hampir tersedak. Sakura menyisipkan poninya ke belakang, dan mengikat sisa rambutnya. Namun, semuanya berantakan akibat soal yang dihadapinya tadi.

Sasuke masih terdiam, dan duduk di samping Naruto. Setelah itu, ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu? Sepanjang ujian tadi aku memikirkan tentang Tenten, energi positif, dan Tuan Kakashi," keluh Sakura, sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan.

Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Tenten? Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Saat aku mengalirkan energi itu, tanpa kehendakku, alirannya menjadi cepat dan kapasitasnya semakin banyak."

Sementara itu, suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi dari luar ruang makan menyita perhatian mereka.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

A/N: Yey! Chapter 6 Update. Duh mau ngomong apa ya? Tadi ada hint orang kelima tuuuh, udah nebak? *readers: ini author atu bikin orang naek darah sih* hehehe. Pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai chapter ini, dan yang udah review. Itu sangat berarti bagi saya. Hiks. Yang udah baca fic saya yang 'So You're Tricked?' Makasih juga. Andai ending Naruto kaya gitu... Hiks.

Yo wes ini balasan reviewnya:

Cuma-orang: Hihihi gapapa. Wah maaf, pas nulis chapter 5, entah pikiran saya lari-lari kemana. Tapi terima kasih karna udah baca dan review. Here is the sixth chapter..

Mugiwara piratez: Wah maaf. Disini udah diceritain tentang Kakashi dengan dunia sihir, yaitu melalui Uchiha Obito. Chapter actionnya yang akhir-akhir entar soalnya perjuangan hidup dan mati. Hehehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing..

Madame La Pluie: Wah baru pertama kali??? Mudah-mudahan suka yah. Iya, kelemahan saya emang rada susah buat menyambungkan maksud dari paragraf satu ke yang lainnya. Hiks. tapi, terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca dan review. Ini chapter 6-nya.

Naru-mania: Yep. Huahaha iye yang teriak pas akhir itu Sasuke. Gimana yah? Udah ada deskripsi ttg dia kok pas Neji ngomong ama Kakashi. Hehehe. Thanks for reading..

Risle-coe: Hiyya cemburu dah tuh. Hahaha. Wokee ini update-nya. Thanks for reading!

sign,

pick-a-doo


	7. Chapter 7

Magnolia

Chapter 7

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: Keadaan sekolah mulai bertambah runyam. Nona Shizune diserang sakit secara tiba-tiba, sekaligus dengan labilnya emosi Tuan Kakashi. Dan, seorang murid kembali menjadi korban malam itu/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

"_Blabla" _suara dari karakter yang tidak terlihat

* * *

Suara ketukan antara sepatu berhak tinggi dengan lantai berbatu yang terkesan tergesa-gesa, memenuhi koridor di luar ruang makan. Semakin suaranya mendekat, para murid yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka dapat mendengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita yang cukup jelas.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mencoba untuk mengintip si pemilik isak tangis tersebut. Beberapa yang sudah melihat―rata-rata murid perempuan―mengelus-elus dada mereka sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sakura yang menarik alis atas kejadian itu berinisiatif untuk menarik baju salah seorang murid perempuan yang ia kenal, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu tengah kembali ke tempat duduknya, yang tidak jauh dengan tempat duduk Sakura.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, ketika ia rasa seseorang menarik jas sekolahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Kau tahu murid perempuan yang pingsan di kelas Tuan Ibiki? Dia belum sadarkan diri. Orang tuanya menjemput hari ini," jelasnya. "Itu ibunya yang menangis."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk atas penjelasan yang diberikan Ino. "Oh. Terima kasih atas informasinya," ujarnya tersenyum.

Ino membalas senyuman yang diberikan Sakura, sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya, kembali berkumpul dengan grup kecilnya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak memberitahu Neji kalau hipotesisnya itu salah. Namun, sosok pemuda bermata lavender itu tidak nampak disana.

Sosok yang ia lihat hanya Naruto yang sedang melahap makan siangnya, dan Sasuke yang sepertinya tertidur di kursinya. Gadis itu menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru untuk mencari sosok Neji yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kalau kau mencari Neji, tadi dia berlari dengan kilat keluar saat mendengar penjelasan Ino," didengarnya suara berat khas Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan bisunya.

"Oh. Er… ternyata hipotesisku salah tentang Tenten," keluh Sakura, menghempaskan dirinya ke belakang. "Sial. Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi."

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Tak apalah, Sakura. Santai saja. Toh orang kelima tidak akan mati sampai perjanjiannya dijalankan," hiburnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyambut cengiran Naruto. "Tapi masalahnya, dia ada di pihak mana? Jangan-jangan sekarang dia sedang mencari cara untuk membunuh kita berempat, lalu menjalankan ritual untuk membangun kembali dunia sihir?" tanyanya dengan sedikit mendramatisir.

Sasuke membuka matanya, saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Pokoknya poin utama, kita harus mencari orang kelimanya dulu," katanya sambil menerawang melihat menu makan siang yang tersedia di konter makanan.

Pupil onyxnya bergerilya, membaca menu-menu yang tersedia hari itu. Pekerja-pekerja yang biasa mereka lihat tengah menambah nasi dan lauk-pauk yang mulai berkurang di konter, dengan membawa yang baru dari dapur. Seorang pria yang agak tua tampak keluar dari dapur, dan membawa satu tempat besar kuah ramen.

Ia menuangkannya ke dalam sepanci besar ramen, yang mengepul waktu tutupnya dibuka. Pekerja yang lainnya membawa sepanci besar nasi putih yang masih mengepul.

Pandangan Sasuke bergerak lagi kearah tempat yang biasanya Ibu Kantin, atau yang mereka kenal dengan Nona Shizune berjaga dan membantu para murid mendapatkan makanannya. Namun, yang dilihatnya disana bukan Nona Shizune yang biasanya, melainkan orang lain.

Alisnya mengangkat. "Naruto, kau lihat kemana Nona Shizune?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh. Tadi Nona Ayame yang disana bilang, katanya Nona Shizune sedang terserang sakit. Jadi tidak bisa berjaga di kantin," jawab Naruto.

Sakura yang ikut mendengar percakapan mereka ikut bergabung. "Wah sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru saja jatuh cinta dengan supnya," ujarnya, sembari mengeluarkan buku catatan miliknya.

"Kau, mau belajar apa lagi?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menautkan alisnya. "Kau ini bagaimana, Sasuke? Minggu depan kan ulangan tengah semester?" tanyanya balik.

"Hn? Sial."

* * *

"Sudah jelas orangnya bukan Tenten," ujar Neji, menekankan kata-katanya.

Tiga orang teman di hadapannya mengangguk mengerti, dengan ekspresi malas mereka masing-masing. Memang sudah mereka kenal, sifat Neji yang protektif terhadap seseorang tertentu yang ingin dikenalnya terlalu dalam. Pemuda bermata lavender itu menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Ia kembali membalikkan kertas buku yang tengah dibacanya, seraya memperhatikan keadaan perpustakaan di sekitar dirinya. Naruto tengah bersusah payah menahan matanya untuk tidak tertutup, lantaran buku paket besar Fisika di depannya mulai membuatnya terserang kantuk. Ujian materi yang cukup sulit akan segera mereka temui sehari lagi.

Sementara itu, dilihatnya Sasuke tengah mencatat beberapa bagian dari buku tentang dunia sihir kuno ke dalam sebuah buku catatan kecil yang sering dilihatnya saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Dan, Sakura yang tengah bersusah payah menghafal rumus limit trigonometri yang memang merupakan salah satu materi sulit dalam matematika.

Neji kemudian menutup bukunya, dan memutuskan untuk menyenderkan punggungnya. Soal pembicaraannya dengan Tuan Kakashi memang belum sampai ke telinga ketiga temannya. Ia masih sulit mencari waktu tepat dimana tidak ada kemungkinan mata-mata di antara mereka untuk menceritakan kisah sebenarnya Tuan Kakashi.

Anggota kelima keluarga Magnolia yang mereka cari, keberpihakannya masih merupakan misteri bagi mereka. Tuan Kakashi yang menjadi kandidat pertama, ternyata meleset lantaran cerita yang didengar oleh Neji sendiri, tentang bagaimana persahabatan dirinya dengan salah satu anggota klan Uchiha, pada generasi di atas Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau, ia sedikit mempercayai hipotesis Sakura tentang kecurigaannya pada Tenten, akibat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Namun, dengan munculnya kedua orang tua Tenten di sekolah, menjadi sebuah bukti kuat kalau bukan dialah orangnya. Menurut yang mereka tahu, anggota terakhir Magnolia sama sekali tidak mempunyai sanak saudara apalagi orang tua.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu mengangkat wajahnya, ketika ia rasakan sepasang mata penuh tanya memandang ke arahnya. Dilihatnya disana, Sakura tengah melihat kearahnya dengan penuh keraguan.

"Kau. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Maaf jika ini menyakitimu, dan membawa kenangan suram padamu," ujarnya sebagai pembuka. "Apa kau… mempunyai… adik perempuan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam diri temannya itu berubah. Tidak usah menunggu Neji untuk bercerita pun, ia sudah mengetahui lebih dulu kalaupun ia punya, saudara perempuannya itu pasti sudah meninggal akibat ritual pemberian kekuatan. Ia semakin keras menggigit, ketika dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Neji yang berubah.

Sebersit rasa kecewa menyentuhnya, apalagi dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama-sama memberikan pandangan lain kearah Neji. Gadis itu mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Neji. Bukan maksudku untuk membawa kembali kenangan pahitmu," ujarnya dengan nada yang simpatik.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu segera menyembunyikan kesedihannya, dan menarik ujung bibirnya. "Memang, ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal itu padaku?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk kembali pada dirinya yang normal lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Terserah kalian mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi aku bersumpah suara seorang gadis memaksaku untuk bangun, saat aku tidak sadarkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sepasang mata lavender milik Neji membelalak. "Maksudmu? Baiklah menurutku itu hal biasa, aku percaya. Beberapa orang mengalaminya."

"Suara itu terus memintaku untuk membantu kakaknya, dan Sasuke bilang kalau Naruto tidak punya adik. Jadi… apa mungkin itu adalah adikmu?" tanya Sakura, mempertegas pertanyaannya.

Neji menghela nafas, dan menghempaskan dirinya ke senderan kursi kayu yang tengah menopang tubuhnya saat itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kenangan masa lalunya bersama sang adik, sebelum ritual pemberian kekuatan itu terjadi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Yah, seperti dugaanmu, Sakura. Aku memang mempunyai adik perempuan," ujarnya pelan. " Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia… memang perhatian padaku. Tapi aku… dengan bodohnya membiarkan ayah memberikan kekuatan itu padaku. Sehingga Hinata…"

Perasaan yang sama menohok Sakura. "Sudahlah, Neji. Orang tuaku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kekuatan hitam mengoyak perut Ayah dan mengisap nyawa Ibu saat mereka mencoba untuk tidak membiarkanku menjadi penanggung tugas," ujarnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Neji.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Kita memang ditakdirkan hidup sendiri. Jangan terlalu pikirkan hal semacam itu. Hanya membuat hati kalian semakin sakit," ucapnya, sambil menepuk pelan bahu Neji yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Sakura ikut tersenyum. "Yah, takdir tidak bisa dilawan. Buktinya, sekarang aku dipertemukan dengan kalian," ujarnya.

"Hei," panggil Naruto, membuat ketiga remaja itu menoleh kearahnya secara serempak. " Tentang suara-suara gadis itu, sepertinya… aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

* * *

"Kerjakan latihan tentang materi yang baru kuberikan tadi di halaman dua ratus lima buku cetak. Sekitar enam puluh persen, ujian tengah semester akan berisi materi ini, mengerti?" ujar seorang guru pria berambut perak, sambil membereskan buku-bukunya sendiri. "Naruto dan Neji tolong tetap tinggal di kelas."

Beberapa dari penghuni kelas tersebut saling berpandangan, terlebih lagi dua orang murid yang namanya baru saja meluncur dari mulut sang guru. Mereka yang namanya tidak disebutkan saling adu cepat membereskan buku-buku mereka. Keluar kelas, dan menuju kamar masing-masing. Sungguh indah mendapatkan sedikit tidur di hari yang lumayan sejuk.

Satu-persatu dari mereka pun menginjakkan kakinya di luar ruangan kelas. Aura di sekitar seketika berubah, dengan masuknya harum tanah yang tersiram hujan ke dalam indera penciuman mereka. Beberapa langsung mempercepat langkah menuju asrama, namun sebagian kecil memilih untuk sekedar bersantai, memandangi langit sore itu.

Namun, lain lagi halnya dengan dua orang murid yang masih duduk berseberangan di dalam kelas. Mereka memandang aneh pada seorang guru berambut perak, dan berkemeja hitam dengan dalaman putih yang terlihat di bawah lehernya.

Pria itu terduduk di mejanya, sambil bertopang dagu. Terlihat jelas ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya, yang membuat kedua murid itu makin diselimuti pertanyaan.

"Apa ada… masalah, Tuan Kakashi?" tanya Neji yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuannya.

Tuan Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Kalian… ada yang tahu kemana perginya Nona Shizune?" tanyanya. "Semenjak kemarin malam aku tak pernah melihatnya, setelah ia mengantarkanku ke ruanganku."

Pemuda berambut lavender itu menoleh kearah Naruto, yang saat makan siang tadi adalah orang pertama yang sampai di ruang makan. Dan tentu saja mendahului dirinya. Kasak-kusuk rumor tentang digantikannya Nona Shizune dengan Nona Ayame juga sudah diketahuinya.

Naruto mengangguk, namun keraguan jelas terpampang pada wajahnya. "Kudengar dari Nona Ayame, kalau Nona Shizune terserang sakit, Tuan Kakashi," jawabnya. "Tapi aku tak tahu pasti sakit macam apa."

Tuan Kakashi mengangguk lagi. "Hn… ternyata benar," gumamnya. "Memang ada sesuatu yang janggal semalam."

* * *

"Mana Neji?" tanya Sasuke, ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang datang dengan wajah tertunduk, menghampirinya yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di bangku taman sekolah.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu ikut duduk di samping Sasuke, dengan setumpuk buku di pangkuannya. "Mungkin berdiam diri di kamar. Mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto balik, ketika Sasuke mulai membuka lembar pertama buku yang terletak paling atas.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Katanya mau pergi ke perpustakaan," jawabnya, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ooh… hati-hati. Mungkin dia lagi-lagi melakukan hal aneh seperti waktu itu," komentar Naruto, membaca selembar kertas yang sudah agak kumal dari kantongnya. "Benar-benar jiwa petualang yang ia miliki. Aku kagum padanya."

Pemuda di sampingnya menyeringai. "Dia bukan lagi aneh, Naruto. Semua yang dilakukannya itu nekat," ujarnya mengoreksi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Yah… baiklah. Sebagai kekasihnya kau memang mengetahui dirinya lebih dal―aduh! Gila kau!" kata-kata pertamanya terpotong, saat hadiah dari Sasuke yang merupakan sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Berisik."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu masih mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang tadi terkena jitakan sahabatnya. Kertas kumal yang belum sempat ia baca seluruhnya, kembali bersarang pada saku jas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam. Dasi merah yang biasanya ia pakai dengan rapi, kini ia kendorkan lantaran formalitas yang selalu membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

Sementara ia membetulkan simpul sepatu hitamnya, sepasang pupil biru cerahnya mengamati suasana di taman sekolah sore itu. Harum tanah yang tersapu air hujan seketika menyejukkan pikirannya, setelah berjam-jam ia berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, dan sesekali guru yang galak maupun membosankan.

Taman sekolah Magnolia terletak di bagian belakang, dimana setiap sisi akhirnya ditutupi oleh pagar hitam yang tinggi menjulang. Naruto belum yakin apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, lantaran setiap ia mendekati pagarnya, sesuatu serasa menusuk dadanya yang membuatnya agak sulit bernafas.

Namun, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih jauh karena kini dilihatnya beberapa anak perempuan tengah berkumpul di dekat pagar hitam tadi. Beberapa bahkan menyenderkan punggung mereka disana. Dari ekspresi yang ia tangkap, para murid itu sepertinya tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan beberapa hari lalu saat dirinya tengah berjalan santai di dekat sana.

Seluruh taman itu ditutupi oleh rumput yang berjenis sama dengan rumput yang biasanya menutupi lapangan golf. Kecuali di sekitar air mancur, dengan patung yang sama dengan patung yang terletak di depan gedung sekolah. Daerah di sekitar air mancur itu ditutupi oleh batu-batu lonjong halus, dan membuat jalan kecil menuju ke pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

Sore itu, langit masih menyebarkan aura mendung setelah siang tadi hujan yang sedikit lebat mengguyur kota itu. Beberapa rintik air masih berjatuhan dari dedaunan pohon yang tumbuh di sudut-sudut taman. Tidak banyak dedaunan yang jatuh dari rantingnya akibat angin yang meniup ketika hujan berlangsung tadi.

"Teme," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hn," jawab sang Uchiha, masih terpaku pada bukunya.

Naruto menghela nafas atas respon yang diberikan Sasuke. "Aku hanya berpikir… apa Sakura sudah pernah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan nenek moyang kita?" tanyanya.

Dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya, Sasuke segera menutup buku yang tengah ia baca, sementara pandangannya menerawang. Sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali belum pernah menyinggung soal surat peninggalan nenek moyang itu. Seingatnya, terakhir ia melihat pun pada saat mereka di tahun kedua mereka, dan surat itu ada pada Neji sekarang.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban untuk Naruto. Dengan perginya Sakura ke perpustakaan, sebuah kemungkinan muncul di benak Sasuke, dan berkaitan dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi. Apakah kali ini Sakura juga berusaha menemukan jawaban di balik teka-teki tugas mereka lagi?

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah menapakkan kakinya ke lantai berbaru sekolah itu dalam kekesalan. Alisnya bertaut, sementara mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang di hari akhir mereka sekolah sebelum diadakannya ulangan tengah semester pada hari Senin dua hari lagi.

Ia berjalan semakin menjauhi perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai tiga, dan di ujung koridor. Langit mendung sore itu membuat koridor di sepanjang perpustakaan menjadi dua kali lebih seram dari biasanya. Di sana, tidak ada lampu bercahaya putih, melainkan bercahaya kuning. Hal itu makin menambah bulu kuduk yang berdiri ketika siapapun mereka melewatinya.

Sesampainya di perempatan depan tangga, ia memilih tangga turun setelah belok kiri. Arah kanan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, sementara arah lurus menuju ruangan para guru-guru dan pengajar. Jika ia memilih tangga naik, maka disitulah asrama para murid. Arah kanan menuju asrama pria, dan kiri menuju asrama wanita.

Sakura terus menundukkan wajahnya, dan terpaku pada lintasan yang sedang ia jejaki. Kejadian di perpustakaan beberapa menit lalu, dengan bersamaan meninggalkan rasa kesal, sekaligus kesan janggal pada benaknya.

'Kemana bukunya?! Setahuku kemarin aku menyimpannya di tempat yang sama!' batinnya. 'Mana aku bertemu dengan nenek tua itu! Apa salahnya sih, kalau dasiku longgar! Benar-benar gila semuanya!'

Yah, selama lima belas menit ia mencari-cari buku yang baru saja dikembalikannya dua hari lalu, ia berpapasan dengan Nona Tsunade di sektor yang sama. Nona Tsunade dengan segera menghampirinya, dan menunjuk dasinya yang sedikit longgar.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura membenarkan dasi yang sebelumnya sengaja ia kendorkan. Setelah urusan dengan dasi itu selesai, ia kembali berlutut di depan rak yang menyimpan ratusan buku tersebut. Namun, suara Nona Tsunade mengiterupsinya, dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar perpustakaan saat itu juga.

Dan disinilah dirinya, merutuk dan memaki kepala sekolahnya itu sepanjang perjalanannya dari perpustakaan, sampai ke taman sekolah, tempat tujuan terakhirnya sore itu. ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk mencari bangku taman yang masih kosong. Setidaknya untuk satu orang.

Di kejauhan ia melihat satu bangku tersedia, di dekat pagar hitam pembatas yang menjulang tinggi. Ia segera membuat langkah namun terhenti, saat sesosok pemuda yang tidak ingin ia temui lagi, kini telah berdiri tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

Seringai milik pemuda itu melebar. "Urusan antara kita waktu itu belum selesai, Nona," ujarnya dingin. "Kuharap kau mau menyelesaikannya sekarang. Hanya ada kau, dan aku."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit, dan ia dapat merasakan kalau kemarahannya kembali naik. "Aku tak punya urusan apa-apa lagi denganmu, pemuda aneh. Apakah peringatanku waktu itu belum cukup?" tanyanya dingin.

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Oh, kau pikir aku akan mundur darimu? Asal kau tahu, Nona. Delapan puluh persen murid perempuan di sekolah ini pernah jatuh ke pangkuanku," ujarnya bangga. "Sangat memalukan bagi diriku sendiri apabila aku tidak sanggup untuk menarikmu jatuh ke tempat yang sama juga."

Kini giliran Sakura yang menyeringai dingin. "Begitukah?" tanyanya. "Kalau begitu delapan puluh persen murid perempuan di sekolah ini tidak waras. Terlebih dirimu yang menarik mereka jatuh, dengan cara menjijikan."

Pemuda itu sedikit menggertakan giginya, sebelum mendorong tubuh Sakura agak kuat. "Maka akan kutunjukkan padamu cara menjijikan macam apa yang kau maksud. Percayalah, kau akan menikmatinya."

Namun, sebelum pemuda itu kembali menyentuh Sakura, sebuah kulit pisang mendarat tepat di bahunya. "Hei! Jauhi dia. Sepertinya, pacarmu si rambut merah itu sedang memperhatikanmu. Hati-hati kau bisa dibunuhnya perlahan."

"Cih, sialan kau, Uchiha."

* * *

"Sekarang aku mulai berpikir kalau adikmu berusaha untuk membantu kita," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di balkon depan ruang makan.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, tanda menyetujui kesimpulan Naruto. Ia tengah mengedarkan pandangannya menuju langit hitamm pekat, yang terbentang di depannya. Jari-jari lentiknya bertaut, menghangatkan satu sama lain, seraya angin malam yang dingin meniup rambut merah mudanya yang dibiarkan tergerai malam itu.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke berdiri dengan arah yang berkebalikan dengannya. Sasuke menumpu sikunya ke dinding berbatu di balkon itu, dan terdiam memandang ke dalam ruang makan yang masih berisi beberapa murid yang menyantap makan malam ataupun mengobrol. Nona Shizune belum juga nampak batang hidungnya, dan ia juga tidak melihat Tuan Kakashi yang biasanya rajin berkeliling.

Neji memilih untuk duduk bersila di lantai, dengan buku tebal yang seperti biasa ia baca dalam pangkuannya. Kali ini pun begitu, ia memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya kepada buku cetak tebal Biologi di hadapannya. Siapa pun tahu hari berikutnya adalah hari Sabtu, dan jarang sekali ada yang masih membuka buku.

"Aku penasaran dengan rupa adikmu, Neji," ujar Naruto lagi. "Apa kalian memiliki mata yang sama?"

Pemuda bermata lavender itu memutar bola matanya. Rupanya, perhatiannya sedikit terusik. "Kalau kau melihatnya, mungkin kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya," komentarnya.

Cengiran khas, muncul di wajah Naruto. "Ah darimana kau tahu? Melihat saja belum. Lagipula, aku hanya tahu namanya," sergahnya. "Tapi mungkin hal macam itu bisa terjadi padaku."

Neji mengangkat alisnya. "Hn begitukah? Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Naruto mendengus. "Huh. Kalau tak boleh, bilang dari tadi. Agar aku tak banyak berharap," ucapnya. "Kau ini memang membingungkan seperti wanita."

"Hn. Terserahlah."

Kata-kata Neji menjadi suara terakhir sebelum salah satu dari mereka merespon lagi. Karena selanjutnya, suara hentakan sepatu berhak tinggi yang familiar terdengar memasuki ruang makan, sekaligus menyulap atmosfir di dalam diselimuti rasa horror. Suara wanita tegas ikut menyusul.

"Kau sudah dua kali melanggar peraturanku, anak muda! Kenapa kau longgarkan dasimu?!" bentak wanita tadi.

Pemuda berambut mangkuk itu masih menunduk, sementara sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. "Ku-kupikir waktu sekolah sudah selesai, Nona," jawabnya dengan suara minim.

"Hah! Itu alasan bodoh. Sekarang juga ikut aku ke kantorku. Biar kuajarkan kau tentang cara berdisiplin di sekolah!" bentak wanita itu lagi.

Dengan satu hentakan kakinya, wanita itu melangkah keluar ruang makan, dan melewati mereka berempat. Ia menaiki tangga yang terletak di ujung untuk menuju ke ruangannya. Sementara itu, di belakangnya berjalanlah murid yang tadi dibentaknya. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil menunduk, dan masih bergetar ketakutan.

Naruto memandang iba. "Kami berdoa untukmu," ujarnya dengan nada simpatik.

Pemuda itu tak merespon dan masih saja menunduk. Sepertinya, nasib buruk sedang melanda dirinya malam ini. Setelah ini pun, masih ada sesuatu lebih buruk yang akan menimpanya.

* * *

Tok. Tok.

"Ya sebentar!" respon seorang gadis berambut merah muda, sembari mengambil jaket merahnya menutupi gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih.

Ia berjalan ke pintu dengan langkah sedikit cepat, dan sedikit tersandung karpet yang permukaannya melengkung. Dengan satu gerakan, ia membuka pintu kayu itu dan mendapati seseorang dengan ekspresi serius di depannya.

Kala itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan lima menit sebelum tengah malam. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama ketiga temannya mendiskusikan sakitnya Nona Shizune, dan beberapa kejanggalan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Sasuke? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Kau… tahu kemana perginya Rock Lee?"

"Rock… siapa?"

"Rock Lee, murid yang tadi dibentak Nona Tsunade. Ia belum juga kembali ke kamarnya. Para murid laki-laki sekarang sedang mencari keberadaannya, dan Tuan Kakashi memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke ruangan Nona Tsunade."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Setelah tadi berpisah denganmu, aku langsung masuk kamar. Naruto dan Neji juga tidak melihatnya?"

Pemuda di depannya menggeleng. "Mereka juga sedang mencari, da―"

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka, seketika memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Sakura yang pertama menyadarinya, langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Disana, dilihatnya murid laki-laki bernama Nara Shikamaru menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sasuke, kau lihat Neji?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja ia mencari Neji, lantaran pemuda bermata lavender itu adalah salah satu dari perkumpulan murid yang bertugas mengatur keamanan asrama di malam hari. Asal kalian tahu, perkumpulan itu tidak resmi. Hal itu hanyalah sebagai rencana para guru untuk mencegah murid yang keluyuran di malam hari.

"Neji sedang mencari di lantai dasar. Memangnya, ada apa, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda itu masih terengah. "Kami menemukan Lee tidak bernyawa di kamar mandi pria. Dengan leher penuh darah, dan dada yang terkoyak."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Yap ini chapter ketujuh. Moga pada suka ya. Maaf karena updatenya lebih dari kata lama. XD.**

**Semoga suka. Maaf yang kedua kali, reviewnya nggak bisa dibales satu-persatu. Pokoknya yang pasti saya ucapin terima kasih yang banyak XD.**

**sign,**

**pick-a-doo**


	8. Chapter 8

Magnolia

Chapter 8

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: Perhatian Sasuke sekejap buyar atas kata-kata Sakura sedetik kemudian. "Sasuke… aku ingin melihat surat peninggalan nenek moyang kita."/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

"_Blabla" _suara dari karakter yang tidak terlihat

* * *

Hari itu, hari Sabtu pagi yang cerah, dimana seharusnya semua orang menikmati hari libur mereka di penghujung minggu. Matahari baru memunculkan sinarnya sedikit demi sedikit, menghangatkan rumput-rumput yang basah oleh air embun yang sejuk. Burung-burung mulai keluar dari sarangnya masing-masing, menghampiri tempat mandi mereka yang terletak di taman kecil milik sebuah sekolah asrama bernama Magnolia.

Air bening yang mengalir keluar dari wadah milik sebuah patung wanita meninggalkan suara gemericik saat aliran airnya mengenai air yang menggenang di bawahnya. Tidak sedikit burung-burung yang hinggap di bahu patung wanita tadi dan memandang sekeliling.

Dengan satu gerakan kaku, si burung menengadah keatas dan pandangan mata tajamnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Pandangan sepasang emerald milik gadis berambut merah muda itu tertuju pada langit pagi, dengan berkas-berkas sinar oranye disana.

Andaikan kau memiliki penglihatan tajam seperti si burung, maka kau akan melihat dengan jelas lingkaran hitam yang melingkari dua matanya yang berpupil emerald bening itu. Pandangannya setengah kosong, seakan jiwanya tengah melayang.

Berita terbaru yang naas, baru diterimanya tengah malam lampau. Dirinya gundah, dan memunculkan banyak pertanyaan, sehingga kumpulan pertanyaan mengalir hebat dalam benaknya. Apa sang anggota kelima memang sejahat itukah?

**Flashback**

"Kami menemukan Lee tidak bernyawa di toilet pria, dengan leher penuh darah dan dada yang terkoyak," jelas seorang murid bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Maupun Sakura atau Sasuke yang menerima berita mengagetkan itu membelalakkan mata mereka. Berita kematian itu serasa begitu cepat, lantaran Sakura sendiri baru bertemu sosok si pemuda berambut mangkuk itu pada saat jam makan malam.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih terpaku disana, dengan satu tangannya mencengkram gagang pintu. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya, mulai menarik kesadarannya kembali. Segeralah ia memberitahu Shikamaru dimana Neji berada.

Dengan informasi yang diberikan pemuda berambut emo itu, Shikamaru kembali mengambil langkah cepat. Ia menuju tangga, dan mengambil arah turun, berusaha untuk menemui Neji lebih cepat.

Pandangan Sasuke yang semula tertuju pada sosok Shikamaru yang berlari, kini tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Gadis itu masih berdiri, tak bergeming, walaupun sekarang para penghuni asrama wanita mulai berkeluaran lantaran berita yang cepat menyebar.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat menangkap beberapa murid perempuan yang menangis, seolah meminta orang tua mereka untuk datang menjemput. Tapi pemuda itu tak mempermasalahkannya, dan kembali fokus pada sosok gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura masih diam.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan, yang sudah dapat mencium aura pergolakan batin dalam diri Sakura.

Gadis itu masih tidak bergeming. Respon apapun belum ia berikan pada Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Pegangannya semakin erat pada gagang pintu besi yang kini terasa hangat, setelah tersentuh oleh tangannya. Sementara itu, tangan satunya yang masih bebas perlahan meremas jaket merah yang ia kenakan.

Ekspresi itu. Shock.

"Ayo, kau butuh istirahat," ujar Sasuke pelan, sambil mencoba untuk meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk. Namun, di luar dugaannya, Sakura memblokir tangan Sasuke yang hendak menuntunnya.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengambil nafas. "Aku… ingin melihat jenazahnya, Sasuke," ujarnya pelan dengan nada bergetar. "Ingin kubandingkan dengan kondisi pekerja bersih-bersih yang dulu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. "Baiklah. Ayo kuantar."

Mereka lantas berjalan beriringan, setelah Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Mereka melewati area asrama perempuan dan laki-laki di daerah kelas satu dan kelas dua. Area kelas tiga, milik mereka sendiri, kini sudah dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang bersandar pada dinding. Beberapa dengan jelas menyatakan, tidak akan tidur sampai pagi datang.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke berjalan agak di depannya. Sekilas memori tentang kondisi kematian naas orang tuanya, kembali muncul. Ia teringat akan kata-kata Shikamaru beberapa menit lalu.

"…_leher penuh darah dan dada yang terkoyak."_

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Kenangan pahit itu lagi-lagi menghantuinya.

'Ayah.'

Kilatan memori menghantam ingatannya. Sosok ayahnya yang terkapar naas di atas lantai dingin. Perutnya jelas-jelas terkoyak, dengan pola luka yang cukup teratur. Namun, dari koyakan pedih itu, tidak setetes darahpun dihasilkan.

Gadis itu masih mengingat ketika ia membawa tubuhnya mendekati sosok tak bernyawa tersebut. Letak-letak organ dalam sang ayah masih rapi dan terletak pada tempatnya. Irisan pada daging perutnya jauh lebih rapi daripada yang dilakukan oleh dokter bedah professional. Keberadaan organnya pun rapi, yang tidak seharusnya terjadi pada korban-korban psikopat lainnya.

Dan keadaan sang ayah makin mengenaskan dengan kedua pandanga―

"Sakura? Sesuatu mengganggumu?" suara Sasuke mampu menariknya bangun dari pikirannya.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya, dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memandang serius kearahnya. Di belakang Sasuke, tampak jelas tulisan 'Toilet Pria' dimana letak kejadian naas itu terjadi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk menyakinkan Sasuke kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu toilet yang terbuka lebar.

Tidak banyak murid yang tahan berada disana. Beberapa dari mereka hanya melihat lewat pintu, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menahan rasa mual yang menggelitik perut mereka. Sakura ikut melangkah di belakang Sasuke, dan berpapasan dengan seorang murid laki-laki dengan anjing putih di dalam jaket hitamnya.

"Percayalah, kau akan mual berada sepuluh detik di dalam sana," ujarnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk perlahan, dan tidak mengindahkan kata-kata murid pemilik anjing kecil tadi. Sementara itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke dalam. Dan sedetik kemudian, barulah ia mendapatkan bukti nyata tentang peringatan murid tadi.

Bau anyir darah langsung menyergapnya, dan menyelimuti atmosfir ruangan toilet itu. Sontak, Sakura langsung mendekatkan bagian jaket yang menutupi lengan kanannya mendekati hidungnya. Baunya terlalu pekat, dan ia dapat melihat sungai-sungai merah yang bercabang di sekitar mayat murid laki-laki itu terbaring.

Masih menahan bau anyir yang berusaha untuk menembus pertahanannya, Sakura berjalan mendekati sosok tak bernyawa itu dengan tujuan membandingkan dengan mayat petugas bersih-bersih dahulu.

Memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Lehernya mengeluarkan banyak darah, dari luka besetan yang memanjang. Sementara itu, dadanya terkoyak namun tak ada setetes darah pun yang keluar dari koyakan tadi. Organ bagian dalamnya pun seakan tak tersentuh benda tajam.

Sebelum ia melihat lebih dekat, suara Neji mengagetkannya.

"Semuanya, kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sekarang," ujarnya sebelum mendekat kearah Sasuke yang berdiri agak jauh dari Sakura. "Sebaiknya, kau temani dia. Kalau tak salah, dari ceritanya, beginilah kondisi ayahnya saat meninggal."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Ya Tuhan! Ini semua kacau!" pekik seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, yang sepertinya berlari dari ujung lorong, menghampiri dua sahabatnya yang tengah duduk menyender di lantai.

Sepasang pupil onyx yang sedari tadi terpejam, perlahan terbuka saat suara asing masuk menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Alisnya mengerut. "Hei ini masih pagi, Dobe. Tak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" gerutunya pelan.

Di samping pemuda yang baru terbangun itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda menengadahkan kepalanya, menyambut si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kelelahan berlari. "Memang apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil menggisik matanya.

Naruto duduk di hadapan mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya ia menumpu berat tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya. Ia mencoba untuk menarik dan mengumpulkan oksigen baginya untuk kembali bernafas normal. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menatap serius kearah mereka. "Ini bahkan lebih gawat dari apa yang kupikirkan tiga jam terakhir ini!" ujarnya masih sedikit terengah.

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit aneh. "Jadi… apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sedikit tak sabar.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Ya ampun, Sasuke. Kau tahu?" tanyanya sebagai pembuka. "Saat ini Tuan Kakashi tengah menuju ruangan Nona Tsunade. Dan poin utamanya, kau harus melihat ekspresi seram di matanya, yang tidak tertutup masker itu!"

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan yang tidak bisa dibilang halus itu, mengantar seorang wanita berambut pirangpanjang kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sepasang mata cokelat muda itu perlahan membuka, seiring dengan dahinya yang mengernyit, dan tatapan bencinya kearah pintu.

Satu tangannya bergerak keatas, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit teracak akibat tidur malamnya. Ia mencuri pandang kearah jam dinding yang berdentang di sudut kamarnya. Dentangan jam itu berbunyi sebanyak sembilan kali.

Tok! Tok!

Ketukan keras yang sama kembali terdengar. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya dan segera membawa tubuhnya menuruni tangga kecil memutar. Tangga besi berwarna hijau zamrud itu menghubungkan kamarnya yang terletak di atas, dengan ruang kerjanya di lantai bagian bawah. Asal kalian tahu, ruang kerja wanita itu tak lebih dari ruang kerja yang biasanya ditinggali oleh seseorang yang mudah stress.

Langkah terseret yang dibuat olehnya, membawanya semakin dekat kearah pintu berbahan kayu yang terkunci itu. Sesampainya ia di hadapan sang pintu, segeralah ia memutar kunci yang menggantung disana.

Benar-benar tidak ada sapaan ramah berupa kata-kata 'Selamat Pagi' yang ia dapat. Hanyalah sebuah tatapan tajam, dan kata-kata dengan nada kemarahan disana.

"Kau hukum apa muridku?!" teriak sang pengetuk pintu yang sama sekali tidak memedulikan ekspresi menggeram dari wanita itu.

Ekspresi tegas terpampang di wajah tuanya yang masih mulus. "Tak bisakah kau memelankan suaramu?! Aku ini atasanmu, dan seharusnya kau menghormatiku!" bentak wanita itu balik.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?! Kau ini tidak lebih dari seorang wanita psikopat yang gemar menghukum murid-muridnya!" ujar pria berambut perak, tidak kalah keras. "Apa kau menyuruh Rock Lee membersihkan toilet tengah malam tadi, hah?!"

Wanita itu mendengus. "Huh. Itu memang hukumannya karena tidak menjalankan peraturan yang kubuat," ujarnya. "Orang yang tidak disiplin, tak lebih nilainya dari seonggok mayat hidup tak bermasa depan."

"Persetan dengan pedomanmu tentang mayat hidup! Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahu dampak fatal dari hukuman bodohmu semalam," balas pria berkemeja merah marun itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu menyeringai pahit di balik masker biru tuanya. "Rock Lee kehilangan nyawanya di toilet. Dan kurasa ini perbuatan psikopat pembunuh yang tidak pernah kau tindak lanjuti bersama para pihak sekolah," ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik. "Selamat pagi, Nona Tsunade yang agung."

Wanita itu ditinggal sendirian disana, saat pria berambut perak tadi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melenggang pergi. Ekspresinya masih datar. Di kepalanya masih bermain kata-kata yang keluar tadi bibir pria tadi. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, sebelum membukanya kembali, dan berbalik memasuki ruangannya.

* * *

Matahari sudah mencapai puncaknya, namun berkas sinarannya yang terik tidak mampu menghangatkan hawa dingin yang sedari tadi menemani para murid yang duduk berkumpul di sepanjang koridor asrama. Beberapa dari mereka―para murid―bahkan ada yang sekedar masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengambil jaket atau sweater.

Sejauh ini, belum ada seorang murid pun yang punya keberanian untuk pergi ke kamar sendirian. Minimal, mereka meminta salah satu teman mereka untuk menemani. Sekitar dua jam lalu, makanan untuk sarapan datang, dibawakan oleh para anggota keamanan murid, dimana Neji adalah salah satunya. Mereka membawa makanan yang ditempatkan dalam sebuah styrofoam, beserta sekotak susu.

Pakaian piyama bekas tidur semalam pun masih melekat di tubuh mereka. Tidak ada seorang murid pun yang berniat untuk mandi, ataupun sekedar berganti baju. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan memutuskan untuki menyambung tidurnya semalam, lantaran kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatap diam pada dua buah figur di sampingnya. Dengkuran halus dapat didengarnya dari dua sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Selang sejam lampau, ia telah lebih dulu terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandang berkeliling. Ternyata suasananya masih sama.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh koridor. Dilihatnya disana sekumpulan murid yang memakai piyama. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Yah, gaun tidurnya juga masih melekat, dengan jaket merah di atasnya. Inginnya mandi, namun hatinya masih belum yakin dengan keamanan asrama saat itu.

Di saat suasana koridor hampir tidak terdengar suara, suara asing tiba-tiba menyeruak. Suara itu merupakan sebuah hentakan sepatu berhak tinggi, dan terkesan berjalan agak terburu-buru. Beberapa murid yang penasaran, langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kearah datangnya suara. Tidak terkecuali Sakura, yang agak mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit.

Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak membangunkan Naruto dan Sasuke, lantaran kedua temannya itu terlihat begitu pulas. Sementara itu, suara sepatunya terdengar mendekat. Sakura memicingkan matanya, dan tampaklah sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam yang muncul dari ujung lorong.

"Kalian, segeralah mandi dan berganti baju! Nona Tsunade ingin bicara di ruang pertemuan, di lantai dasar pukul dua nanti. Kalian punya dua jam untuk mandi, dan membereskan barang-barang kalian!" jelas wanita berambut hitam itu.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, lalu berbalik untuk membangunkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sungguh tidak dikiranya, ia akan pulang kembali ke rumah, meskipun ia tahu kalau waktu 'liburan'nya tidak akan berakhir lama. Dia berani bertaruh, waktunya tidak akan lebih dari seminggu.

Sepasang pupil bermata onyx itu perlahan terbuka, saat dirasa tubuhnya diguncangkan pelan. Satu tangan bergerak ke atas untuk menggisik matanya yang masih dibayangi kantuk. Pandangannya menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah membangunkan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya, masih dengan suara lirih.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya. "Tadi Nyonya Kurenai kemari, dan memberitahu kita untuk mandi sekaligus membereskan barang-barang. Pukul dua, Nona Tsunade ingin bicara di ruang pertemuan," jelasnya.

"Yaaah… berarti aku harus kembali ke panti asuhan kakek genit itu lagi? Huh, lebih baik aku tidur di kolong jembatan," celetuk Naruto, dengan wajahnya yang masih kusut.

Sakura terkikik mendengar komentar Naruto. "Kau menginap di rumahku saja, Naruto. Lagipula, disana masih tersisa banyak kamar. Akan kukenalkan kalian pada pengasuh setiaku. Namanya Kin," ujarnya tersenyum.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna biru laut itu berbinar-binar atas ajakan Sakura. "Benarkah?!" pekiknya senang, lalu menghadap Sasuke. "Dengar, Teme! Kita tak perlu menolak ajakan kakek genit itu untuk mengintip pemandian air panas lagi! Akhirnya!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bodoh. Tak usah kau ceritakan bagian yang itu," keluhnya.

* * *

Ruangan luas berubin putih mengilat itu kini telah diisi oleh murid-murid yang menuntut ilmu disana. Jendela-jendela berbentuk persegi panjang yang menempel pada dinding, kini masing-masing terbuka lebar, mengantarkan aroma hujan yang tengah membasahi kota itu. Kursi-kursi panjang berwarna coklat, telah berjejer rapi, menghadap ke panggung kecil dimana para guru akan duduk disana.

Seorang teknisi suara, atau bisa disapa Tuan Kotetsu tengah menyetel volume suara dari pengeras suara yang akan digunakan nantinya. Ia mengatur besar kecilnya _bass, _maupun _treble_-nya agar enak didengar, dan tidak mengaung tiba-tiba. Sementara itu, sahabatnya, Tuan Izumo sibuk mengatur tempat duduk para guru, sekaligus cahaya di ruangan itu.

Ada dua buah pintu masuk dari kayu yang terbuka lebar. Salah satunya berada di dekat panggung, sementara yang satunya lagi berada agak di belakang, dekat dengan deretan kursi paling belakang.

Dari arah pintu di belakang, berjalanlah seorang gadis berambut merah muda, dengan terusan selutut berwarna abu-abu muda. Kaki jenjangnya dihiasi oleh sepatu _gladiator _berwarna hitam, dan jaket hitam pendek dengan kancing terbuka terpasang di tubuh bagian atasnya. Sesekali, ia melihat jam tangan hitamnya.

'Kurang dua puluh menit lagi,' batinnya. 'Ayolah, aku ingin pulang.'

Ia membawa tubuhnya, dan duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino yang ia temui kemarin siang. Gadis itu melempar senyum padanya, dan menawarkan permen _mint _campur strawberry kesukaannya. Sakura lantas menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dan Ino menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Senangnya pulang ke rumah," celetuk Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. "Yah. Tidak terasa sudah berbulan-bulan aku disini. Dan aku rindu rumah," komentarnya. "Kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sadar tidak? Sepatu hak tinggi Nona Tsunade bagus juga ya? Warnanya hitam dengan hak yang runcing," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Aku berani bertaruh itu sepatu kesayangannya."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ino memang seorang gadis penuh sensasi sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat topik 'sepatu hak tinggi milik Nona Tsunade' dan sepertinya Ino sangat tertarik. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah fokus terlalu dalam pada penampilan Nona Tsunade. Baru saja diketahuinya, wanita galak dan disiplin seperti Nona Tsunade punya sepatu kesayangan.

"Hm… maksudmu, sepatunya yang mampu membuat para murid seperti tersihir beku? Warna hitam memang misterius," ujar Sakura. "Apalagi kalau Nona Tsunade yang memakainya."

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Dia selalu memakainya, dari tahun pertama aku sekolah disini. Tapi warnanya masih saja mengkilat."

Sebelum Sakura sempat merespon kata-kata Ino, suara mic yang diketuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah panggung, dan terlihatlah beberapa guru disana. Nona Tsunade duduk di bagian tengah, diapit oleh Tuan Ibiki dan… Nona Shizune.

"Dia… terlihat sehat," bisik sebuah suara rendah.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Sasuke disana. "Ma…maksudmu? Dia terlihat seperti tidak sembuh dari sakit?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu? Kurasa aku mulai curiga padanya."

* * *

"…jadi, atas pertimbanganku sekaligus para pihak sekolah, kami memberikan kalian libur selama tiga hari penuh bagi kalian. Selama itu, kami akan menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah ini dan mencari biang kerok atas kejadian akhir-akhir ini―"

Sakura memandangi ekspresi Nona Shizune dari kejauhan. Disana, raut wajah wanita itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bekas sakit apapun yang dideritanya. Sedikit pucat pun tidak. Mau tak mau, ia setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke tentang Nona Shizune.

"―pada hari Kamis dan Jum'at depan, kalian sudah harus kembali ada di sekolah ini. Namun, kegiatan belajar belum dijalankan. Kalian silakan belajar sendiri, dan kembali menyesuaikan dengan situasi sekolah. Seminggu selanjutnya, kalian kembali belajar―"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu lantas mencari-cari sosok dua temannya lagi, yaitu Neji dan Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke datang kesini tanpa mereka, mengingat tempat di samping sosok Sasuke diisi oleh Nara Shikamaru, dan temannya, Akimichi Chouji.

"Mana Neji dan Naruto?" tanya Sakura sembari berbisik.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh. "Mereka datang lebih dulu daripada aku. Mungkin ada di barisan agak ke depan," jawabnya.

"―dan, seminggu selanjutnya kalian baru akan menghadapi ulangan tengah semester."

Para murid berbarengan mendesah ketika mendengar pengumuman paling terakhir. Yah, sepertinya hanya sebagian kecil saja dari para murid yang senang atas pengumuman terakhir itu. Dari kejauhan, terlihat wajah Nona Tsunade yang sepertinya menahan amarah. Terang saja, lantaran dia adalah seorang pengajar yang penuh dengan kedisiplinan.

Setelah pengumuman utama itu, Nona Tsunade kembali berbicara. Kali ini, topiknya mengenai kematian sekaligus pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir. Sakura, yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topiknya, diam-diam menyelidiki ekspresi wajah Nona Shizune yang duduk tepat di samping Nona Tsunade.

Wajah wanita berambut hitam pendek itu terlihat serius, dan mendengarkan kata-kata Nona Tsunade dengan seksama. Ia terlihat beberapa kali membuka catatan kecilnya, saat Nona Tsunade menyikutnya lantaran lupa akan sesuatu hal. Baru di saat itulah, Sakura mengerti kalau Nona Shizune adalah salah satu orang terdekat Nona Tsunade. Bisa dibilang sebagai sekretarisnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu juga menangkap ekspresi bingung dari mata Tuan Kakashi yang tak tertutup masker. Sedikit terlihat, kening pria berambut perak itu mengerut. Tidak jarang ia mencuri pandang kearah Nona Shizune, dan menundukkan kepalanya seakan memikirkan sesuatu hal.

Dalam hati, Sakura masih mengira-ngira, kenapa Sasuke bisa curiga terhadap Nona Shizune. Padahal, selama ini mereka―Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji―sama sekali tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada Nona Shizune. Lain halnya dengan Tuan Kakashi dan Tenten.

Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang, bukti kuat macam apa yang mampu membuktikkan kalau Nona Shizune-lah anggota kelima keluarga itu. Namun, lagi-lagi pikirannya buntu. Satu hal yang muncul dalam kepalanya hanyalah, muncul dan sembuhnya Nona Shizune secara tiba-tiba setelah kematian Rock Lee.

"…baiklah anak-anak. Kini hanya bisa kuucapkan selamat berlibur dan bertemu orang tua kalian, walaupun beberapa mungkin tinggal di panti asuhan. Habiskan tiga hari ini bersama mereka, dan sampaikan salam kami. Tapi sebelumnya―"

Para murid mulai bersiap-siap untuk beranjak. Mereka masih harus menuju kamar masing-masing untuk mengambil koper, dan barang-barang lainnya. Baru setelah itu, ada bis asrama yang akan mengantar mereka ke daerah masing-masing.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut, setelah mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. Namun, suara di tempat para guru mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"―murid Haruno Sakura, tolong temui saya disini, sekarang."

Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Sakura, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju Nona Tsunade. Ia harus melewati sekumpulan murid yang berdesakkan untuk keluar.

Sesampainya ia di hadapan Nona Tsunade, ternyata wanita itu sudah menyiapkan sebuah buku catatan kecil di tangannya. "Kau murid baru yang masuk setelah liburan musim panas?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan rumor yang beredar di kalangan para murid tentang Nona Tsunade, mau tak mau ia harus berlaku sesopan mungkin jika ingin selamat.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tulis alamat rumahmu. Sepertinya data itu belum masuk dalam data siswa," perintahnya, sambil menyodorkan buku kecil tadi dan sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak ingin berlama-lama, dan langsung menuliskan alamat lengkapnya. Kurang lebih semenit ia menulis, ia menyodorkan kembali buku tadi pada Nona Tsunade. Wanita itu menerimanya, dan membaca sekilas alamat itu.

"Baiklah. Selamat berlibur."

* * *

"Untuk apa Nona Tsunade memanggilmu tadi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam, saat mereka sudah menaiki bus.

Sakura menoleh. "Hanya menanyakan alamatku," jawabnya. "Jadi, kau tidak akan kembali ke panti asuhanmu? Kalau begitu, kau menginap di rumahku, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke. Lagipula, aku senang ada yang menemaniku di rumah. Kau tahu? Terkadang terasa seram hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kin di rumah sebesar itu."

Mereka berdua akhirnya menyudahi pembicaraan, saat bus sekolah itu mulai berjalan. Langit sore dengan semburat oranye seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk mereka sore itu. Dari kaca bening itu, Sakura dapat melihat Tuan Kakashi, Nyonya Kurenai, dan Tuan Ibiki melambaikan tangan mereka, dan melepas para murid.

Sayup-sayup, didengarnya suara dengkuran halus. Sakura berusaha untuk menemukan sumbernya, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari seberang tempat duduk Sasuke. Dilihatnya Neji sudah tertidur pulas di samping Naruto. Sementara, Naruto sendiri sepertinya mulai terserang kantuk.

Bus sudah keluar dari areal sekolah, dan Sakura sudah menemukan keasyikannya sendiri, yaitu memandang keluar jendela. Perhatiannya teralih, saat dirasanya sebuah benda diletakkan di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Pemuda di sampingnya memutar bola matanya. "Ini map data dirimu. Ternyata masih ada padaku, sejak kejadian di ruang Tata Usaha waktu itu," jelasnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Punyamu juga masih ada padaku," katanya.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Sakura masih fokus memandang keluar jendela, sementara Sasuke mulai tenggelam dalam buku novel tebal yang tengah dibacanya. Namun, perhatiannya buyar atas kata-kata Sakura sedetik kemudian.

"Sasuke… aku ingin melihat surat peninggalan nenek moyang kita."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

A/N: Jengjengjeng Chapter 8. Semoga pada suka ya. Maafkan atas Update yang lama.

Ini balesan review buat yang engga login:

naori_N: Wah makasih reviewnya... Kalo penasaran, tetep baca ya... Hehehe

Mugiwara piratez: Makasih masih tetep setia baca... Oke ini udah di-update yaa..

Naru-mania: Oke... Udah di update nih... Baca ya...

Oke saya mau sedikit berpromosi. Saya bikin fic baru judulnya 'Konoha Police Department.' Jikalau readers berkenan, dibaca ya *dicemplungin*

See ya at the next chapter.

With big smile,

pick-a-doo


	9. Chapter 9

Magnolia

Chapter 9

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: Biasanya, jika sikap biasa seseorang berubah, maka orang itu akan menemui ajalnya sebenar lagi. Saat pulang ke rumahnya, Sakura merasakan sesuatu aneh pada pengasuhnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apakah hal tadi berlaku pada pengasuhnya?/AU/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

"_Blabla_" suara dari karakter yang tidak terlihat

* * *

**Flashback**

Sore itu, langit berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap dari biasanya, diselingi dengan satu-persatu suara petir yang saling menyambar. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang tadinya hanya mampu menggoyangkan batang-batang ilalang yang ringan dan tipis, kini berubah menjadi angin kuat yang mampu menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon, hingga beberapa ada yang terbang mengikuti arah angin.

Jendela-jendela rumah ikut bergetar, setiap kali terdengar suara petir yang volume bunyinya dapat memekakkan telinga. Sedetik kemudian, tetes-tetes air jatuh dari langit, bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya tiupan angin sehingga menghempaskan benda ringan apapun yang tak punya pegangan di jalan raya perumahan itu.

Kelamnya langit, dapat disamakan dengan kelamnya sepasang bola mata onyx yang tengah memandang pilu ke langit gelap itu. Sang pemilik tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya, sambil mencoba untuk menerima jalan hidup yang sudah Tuhan pilihkan padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, nasib tak dapat dipungkiri.

Sudah sekitar tiga jam dirinya mendekam di kamar, tanpa mempunyai keinginan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Toh nanti malam semuanya akan berakhir, dan hanya akan ada seseorang yang bisa bertahan dalam pelukan nasib Tuhan.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu kini menunduk. Sejak tadi pagi, kawan sekolahnya bergantian mengirim pesan pada telepon genggamnnya. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, bahkan beberapa bertanya tentang pesta yang mungkin diselenggarakan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit. Ulang tahun 'sebenarnya' baru terjadi besok. Kesalahan sang ayah, saat mengisi akte kelahirannya, sedikit membuat dirinya sendiri bingung. Sebenarnya, kapan umurnya akan bertambah.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini.

Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan posisinya yang seperti ini, dia dapat memandangi beberapa pigura foto yang sengaja ditaruhnya di tempat sisa di depan kaca jendelanya.

Pigura pertama, merupakan foto dirinya bersama kawan sekolahnya, saat pesta kelulusan sekolah menengah. Pigura kedua memberinya pemandangan akan keluarganya. Dirinya sendiri, dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, mirip dengan kepunyaan sang ayah. Lalu, senyum sang ibu yang terkesan ramah di mata semua orang. Lalu sang adik, dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. 'Tak heran dia dijuluki Pangeran Es di sekolahnya. Tersenyum saja sepertinya susah,' batinnya.

Lalu, di sampingnya adalah pigura ketiga. Itu merupakan foto yang diambil dua bulan lalu, dimana dirinya dan sang adik benar-benar tersenyum. Yah, itu adalah foto ketika mereka sekeluarga tengah berpiknik, dan tidak sengaja ia mendorong sang adik hingga jatuh ke sungai bening. Merasa tak mau kalah, sang adik ikut menariknya ke dalam sungai.

'_Hei! Kalau aku terjatuh, maka kau juga harus jatuh, Itachi!' _teriak sang adik saat itu.

Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang tertutup itu. "Ya, masuklah. Pintunya tak dikunci," ujarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sang adik, yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk masuk. Air mukanya terlihat sedikit gelisah, sama saja dengan yang tengah ia alami.

"Aku… hanya ingin bilang. Selamat ulang tahun―" sang adik memutus kata-katanya sebentar. "―untuk besok. Mungkin… salah satu dari kita tidak bisa mengucapkannya, atau mendengarnya."

Ia tersenyum. "Yah. Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku hargai itu," ujarnya.

"Itachi. Kenapa… kau harus memilih satu? Tak bisakah dua orang yang hidup?" tanya Sasuke. "Bukan aku takut mati, tapi…"

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Itu adalah hukum bagi keluarga yang mempunyai dua orang anak tunggal atau lebih. Saat saudara yang lebih tua akan mencapai umurnya yang keenam belas, maka ia harus memilih. Dirinya, atau adiknyalah yang harus melaksanakan tugas," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke kini mulai berjalan lebih jauh. Ia memasuki kamar sang kakak, dan mengambil tempat di ranjangnya. Sama dengan Itachi, sepasang bola matanya juga terlihat pilu. Lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya menandakan dirinya belum mendapat istirahat yang cukup.

"Apakah ayah dan ibu juga akan…"

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Takdir bagi mereka tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Sedangkan bagi kau dan aku, masih ada pilihan. Dan sialnya… itu semua ada di tanganku."

Sang adik tersenyum pahit. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanyanya.

"Permintaan macam apa?" tanya Itachi, mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Biarkan aku yang mati. Kau terlalu berharga untuk lenyap dari dunia ini."

_**Malam harinya…**_

"Kau sudah buat keputusan, 'nak?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam.

Keluarga itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga, ditemani oleh suara hujan yang belum berhenti hingga tadi sore, dan suara tiupan angin kencang yang terasa seram. Akibat petir yang terus menyambar, maka pihak perusahaan listrik di kota itu terpaksa memutus aliran listriknya untuk alasan keamanan.

Maka, disanalah keluarga itu. Di ruang tengah, dengan dikelilingi kobaran-kobaran kecil api lilin di sekitar mereka. Cahaya yang redup menambah kesan menyeramkan disana. Namun, yang terlihat pada tiap anggota keluarga itu bukanlah ekspresi ketakutan, namun ekspresi sedih dan tidak rela terpampang semua disana.

Itachi mengangguk, dan mengambil tempat di samping sang adik. Ia menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan. 'Kau akan hidup, dan aku akan baik-baik saja berada disana.'

"Baiklah, Itachi. Lima menit lagi, umurmu genap enam belas tahun. Dengan berakhirnya dentangan di jam itu nanti, semuanya akan selesai, dan tugas ini akan kembali dilaksanakan…" kata-kata sang ibu terhenti sebentar. "...oleh seseorang di antara kalian."

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengangguk mengerti. Jarum detik pada jam besar itu terus berdetak, menandakan waktu yang terus berjalan, dan Itachi harus segera mengatakan pilihan yang telah ia timbang sedari sore tadi.

"Jadi… apa pilihanmu, 'nak?" tanya sang ayah, Fugaku.

Itachi tersenyum tipis di tempatnya. Sesungguhnya, ia yakin keputusannya ini tidak salah. "Aku memilih adikku, Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjalankan tugas ini, Ayah."

Sang adik mengerutkan dahinya kaget. Ia mendelik tajam kearah Itachi, lalu berpindah ke wajah ayahnya. "Tidak, kakaklah yang harus menjalankannya. Aku tak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu―"

"Sasuke, kupercayakan semua padamu. Kau harus melakukannya," pinta Itachi memegang bahu adiknya.

"Kau. Tidak boleh mati," ujar Sasuke tajam, menusuk dada sang kakak dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau lebih mengerti arti hidup daripada diriku―"

"Ayah…" keluh Itachi dengan nada sedikit meminta.

Sang ayah menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kilatan hitam melewati bola mata onyxnya. Dengan satu gerakan, tubuh sang adik bagai dihempaskan oleh kekuatan besar, dan menahannya agar tak mampu bangkit dari sofa berwarna merah marun itu.

Itachi yang tadi duduk di samping Sasuke, kini bangkit, meninggalkan tubuh sang adik duduk sendiri disana. Sementara itu, sang ayah bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu memberontak dalam pegangan kekuatan ayahnya. Jam di ruangan itu mulai berdentang keras, menandakan waktu tengah malam sudah dimulai. Dan beberapa detik lagi, semuanya akan berakhir.

"Ayah! Jangan lakukan…!" teriak Sasuke, masih mencoba untuk lepas.

Nihil. Dirinya belum dikaruniai kekuatan seperti layaknya sang ayah. Seberapa kuat pun ia mencoba, hasilnya selalu sama. Jangankan mencoba untuk lepas, melihat wajah kakak dan ibunya pun ia tidak sanggup. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi sebatang kara.

"Ini sudah merupakan keputusan kakakmu, 'nak. Kau harus hidup dan melakukannya," jawab sang ayah, sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk, dan jari tengahnya pada dahi Sasuke.

"Ayah, demi Tuhan jangan lakukan," pinta Sasuke sekali lagi.

Pria itu tidak bergeming. Sebuah kilatan hitam pada matanya, membuat anak keduanya itu tersihir beku. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari anak keduanya, diiringi latar belakang dentangan jam, seolah menandakan berakhirnya pertemuan antar anggota keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Aaaarrghhh!"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Langkah gontai yang terkesan menyeret, milik seorang pemuda berambut hitam itu membawanya mendekat kearah sosok gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu tengah duduk, tanpa alas, dengan kakinya yang menggantung dan sebagian basah karena air kolam renang yang sedari tadi ia mainkan.

Suara air yang saling berinteraksi terdengar dari arah sana, membuat pemuda itu agak mempercepat langkahnya. Sinar matahari yang cerah, sedikit mengganggu pandangannya, akan jalan berbatu yang dilaluinya.

Terlihat jelas, siapapun mantan penghuni rumah ini adalah mungkin pecinta lingkungan. Taman beserta kolam renangnya, terdapat di belakang rumah. Area itu terasa sejuk, dengan rerimbunan pohon, tanaman, serta tanaman gantung yang dipasang sebagai pemanis.

Jalan kecil setapak, yang menghubungkan pintu belakang rumah dengan area kolam renang, ditempeli oleh batu-batu bulat halus. Asal muasal cerita, batu-batu halus macam itu dapat menjadi _treatment _tersendiri, untuk menghilangkan pegal-pegal kaki, sampai penyakit berat sekalipun. Setidaknya, itulah yang diingat oleh sang pemuda dalam lembaran buku biologinya.

Pohon mangga yang tengah berbuah, terdapat di sudut-sudut area taman itu. Keseluruhan lantai taman ditutupi oleh rumput, macam rumput gajah, yang paling kuat bertahan hidup walaupun diinjak, dan tidak disiram. Semuanya serba hijau, kecuali area jalan setapak tadi, dan lantai-lantai di pinggir kolam renang.

Gadis itu, yang menyadari kedatangan pemuda tadi lantas menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, dan tersenyum. Sebelum mencuri pandang pada arlojinya.

"Selamat… siang, Sasuke," sapanya. "Begitu lelahkah kau, sampai baru terbangun pukul segini?"

Pemuda itu tak merespon, kecuali dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Ia mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu, dan matanya sedikit menyipit akibat sinar matahari yang terlalu terang siang itu.

Pantulan sinar matahari yang mengenai permukaan air kolam renang, bahkan menambah kesan terik disana. Namun, bagai melihat ribuan kristal dalam kolam, setiap kali pantulannya mengenai mata.

"Hn, begitulah," jawab pemuda itu, saat merasakan air mulai membasahi sebagian kakinya yang menggantung. "Sebuah mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu, menahanku untuk tidur lebih lama."

Dahi gadis itu mengerut atas jawaban Sasuke. "Memang… kau bermimpi apa?" tanyanya. "Hm, terlihat jelas di wajahmu, kau masih memikirkan mimpimu itu sampai sekarang."

Pemuda itu menahan tawa. "Baiklah, sekarang kau terdengar seperti layaknya nenek moyang kita, Sakura," candanya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya lebih jauh. "Sebagai seorang peramal."

Sakura sedikit menggembungkan dirinya. "Hu-uh. Aku kan ingin membantumu, Sasuke," kilahnya. "Lebih baik, kau ceritakanlah padaku. Agar bebanmu itu tidak bertambah."

Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya, menuju sosok di sampingnya yang tengah mengusapkan air sejuk kolam itu pada kakinya, sebatas lutut. Gadis itu terlihat menikmati aktivitasnya saat itu, dan Sasuke sedikit tidak bisa menolak apa yang menjadi permintaan Sakura.

Mau tidak mau, tapi pernyataan Sakura ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik ceritakan masalahmu kepada orang lain, yang mungkin senasib. Setidaknya, untuk membantu mengurangi beban yang sedang kau pikul.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," ujar Sasuke pasrah.

Sakura yang tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, kini menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan memberikan semua perhatiannya pada pemuda itu. Sementara, pemuda itu memulai ceritanya, di saat umurnya baru menginjak sepuluh tahun, sedangkan sang kakak baru berusia dua belas tahun. Yah, usia mereka terpaut dua tahun.

"Kau tahu? Antara senang dan kaget saat mendengar berita macam itu. Sulit kupercaya tapi, aku senang bisa menjadi salah satu dari tokoh film kartun kesukaanku…"

Pemuda itu dan kakaknya melewati jangka waktu empat tahun yang terasa hanya sebentar. Dirinya sedikit bingung, karena setiap sang kakak menginjak umur setahun berikutnya, terasa seperti sesuatu akan menculik kakaknya. Di saat itulah, pemuda itu merasakan perilaku sang kakak yang sedikit berubah.

"…saat usianya lima belas, Itachi seperti memperlakukanku… lebih baik. Entah kenapa, dia terasa sangat peka akan keadaanku. Dialah orang pertama yang mengetahui saat aku terkena gejala tifus. Padahal… aku sendiri belum menduganya. Yah, di samping gejala kecil…"

Beberapa bulan mendekati hari ulang tahun sang kakak, pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasakan suatu kegelisahan merasuki dirinya. Sasuke sedikit terbata saat menceritakan acara piknik keluarganya, dua bulan sebelum ulang tahun Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura, yang menyadari perubahan pada nada bicara Sasuke, mulai menghela nafas. Berkali-kali, ia mengusap lembut bahu pemuda itu, dengan harapan sedikit menenangkannya.

"…lalu, sebulan sebelum Itachi berulang tahun, ia menceritakan segalanya padaku. Saat itulah aku mengerti arti dari kegelisahan yang selalu kualami. Tak kusangka… Tuhan memberiku nasib seperti ini. Dan… malam itu, kakak melafalkan namaku sebagai penerus dari keluarga Uchiha."

* * *

Suara dentingan antara benda logam, dengan benda jenis pecah belah, dapat terdengar dari arah ruang makan keluarga Haruno. Aroma masakan lezat mengundang selera, memenuhi atmosfir ruangan disana. Sedari tadi, tidak henti-hentinya, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik memuji sang koki, yang hanya bisa merespon dengan senyumannya.

"Yah, syukurlah kalau anda menyukainya," respon sang koki.

Sementara, pemuda itu memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Ayolah. Sakura bilang, umurmu hanya terpaut dua tahun diatas kami. Jadi, kita teman, dan teman tidak membutuhkan formalitas," ujarnya ramah.

Wanita berambut hitam, yang hampir sama dengan terusan yang dipakainya itu kembali tersenyum. "Maaf… itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak bekerja disini," ujarnya. "Nona, aku ingin membereskan dapur dulu. Permisi."

Sang Nona muda yang namanya dipanggil itu, terlihat sedikit terkejut dari lamunan singkatnya yang segera buyar. Walaupun sendok dan garpu ada pada genggamannya, dan piringnya terisi penuh, namun pandangan matanya serasa kosong. Terlebih ketika pengasuhnya itu membagikan lauk-pauk ke setiap piring yang ada di meja itu.

Sakura mengangguk linglung, dan mempersilakan Kin untuk kembali ke dapur. Sementara itu, perlahan ia mulai menyantap makan siang di depannya, yang sudah berangsur dingin. Alisnya mengangkat sebelah, sebelum sebuah kilatan hitam melewati pupil emeraldnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil, saat uap-uap tipis kembali muncul dari atas nasi, lauk-pauk, serta supnya.

"Tumben kau makan lambat," komentar sebuah suara.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Masih panas. Tidak baik untuk gigi," responnya.

Naruto kembali nyengir. "Biarkan, Teme. Itu kebiasaan seorang gadis," ujarnya.

Setelah kata-kata Naruto tadi, belum ada lagi sebuah suara yang mencairkan suasana itu. Entah kenapa, sedikit kecanggungan terjadi disana, dan bahkan Naruto yang biasanya mempunyai sejuta akal untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih 'hidup', kini hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil menyendokkan kuah sup yang tiba-tiba berubah hangat lagi.

Sementara itu, Sakura kembali terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Genggamannya akan sendok dan garpu kini mulai melemah, dan pandangannya kembali kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang sosok yang saat itu tidak berada satu ruangan dengannya.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang hampir paten, khusus hari itu, di saat kedatangannya dirumah tiba-tiba berhenti. Yah, seorang pengasuh wanita bernama Kin, yang berikrar tidak akan pernah memakai baju, atau setelan apapun yang mengandung warna hitam.

Namun, saat itu, sebuah terusan hitam membingkai tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Sakura, apa kau mempunyai perpustakaan khusus di rumah ini?" tanya sebuah suara lain.

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak, sebelum mengalami disorientasi beberapa saat. "Oh… eh… apa? Maaf, aku tak mendengar."

Si empunya suara yang tadi bertanya padanya, menghela nafas pendek. "Apa kau mempunyai perpustakaan khusus di rumah ini?" ujarnya, kembali mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Waktu itu, ayah pernah bilang. Di atas, ada sebuah ruangan dimana ruangan itu menyimpan banyak buku yang berhubungan dengan dunia sihir yang lama hilang. Katanya, disana ada pedoman penting yang mungkin bisa membantu kita menemukan anggota terakhir, dan menyelesaikan tugas ini," jawabnya, sambil menerawang.

Sepasang bola mata biru laut Naruto berubah cerah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, dengan ditemukannya pedoman macam itu, tugas ini bisa cepat selesai, dan dunia sihir akan hilang selamanya! Ya kan?" tanya Naruto semangat.

Sakura yang mulai bisa sedikit bersantai, tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Ya, dan kita bisa hidup tenang. Sementara orang kelima sialan itu menderita nantinya," tukasnya.

Neji mengelap bagian pinggir mulutnya, sambil mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, boleh kita kesana, dan mengetahui pedoman itu?" tanyanya.

Wajah Sakura yang semula berseri-seri, kini menjadi agak muram. Ia menatap pintu dapur, lalu kembali lagi pada wajah ketiga pemuda itu. "Aku tidak yakin kalau Kin akan memberikan kuncinya padaku," ujarnya pelan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Memang… apa urusannya dengan pengasuhmu? Maksudku, ini kan pedoman penting, yang pastinya bisa membantu kita untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini," ucapnya berkomentar.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Ayah yang menitipkan kunci ruangan itu pada Kin. Waktu itu aku mendengar pembicaraan ayah, ibu, dan Kin. Katanya, jangan berikan kunci itu padaku, kalau umurku belum cukup," jelasnya.

"Memang kenapa? Umurmu kan sudah enam belas sekarang."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Habisnya, sebelum aku berangkat ke asrama dulu, aku pernah mengujinya. Aku meminta kunci itu pada Kin, dengan alasan ingin melihat peninggalan-peninggalan keluargaku. Dan hasilnya? Nihil…"

"…dia memang pintar berkilah dan beralasan. Akhirnya ya… aku sama sekali belum pernah kesana."

Ketiga pemuda itu sedikit terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Sebaliknya, Sakura pun diam-diam memikirkan beberapa cara untuk menguji pengasuhnya itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dan ia ingin kali ini, kembali dengan membawa kunci yang akan mengantarnya pada peninggalan keluarga Haruno.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba lagi, Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

* * *

"Tadi, kau katakan apa padanya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning pada Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Hanya bilang, aku ingin ke ruangan rahasia itu, dan melihat-lihat barang peninggalan keluarga Haruno. Tapi, aku tidak bilang, kalau kalian ingin menemaniku," ujarnya. "Entah kenapa, Kin langsung memberikan kunci ini padaku, dan tersenyum."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan di samping kanan Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau bilang, sebelumnya kau harus memberikan alasan jelas, kan? Sekarang… kenapa begitu mudah?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Dengan mudahnya, dia memberikan kunci ini padaku, Sasuke. Hm… mungkin dia tahu kalau umurku ini sudah cukup," ucapnya tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lewat sudut mata onyxnya, dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. "Mungkin, kau tak sependapat denganku. Tapi… kurasa ini cukup aneh," komentarnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Teme. Mungkin benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura," kata Naruto, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif dari benak Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat bahunya, sambil terus menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Keempat remaja penyihir itu tengah dalam perjalanan mereka, menuju tingkat ketiga rumah keluarga Haruno. Sebenarnya, jika terlihat dari luar, rumah itu hanya mencapai dua tingkat saja. Namun, apapun bisa terjadi, selama rumah yang ditinggali itu adalah rumah keluarga penyihir.

Mereka harus masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan khusus, dimana disana terdapat sebuah tangga kecil yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai tiga. Ruangan itulah, yang kuncinya sulit didapatkan. Ruangan itu tidak akan terbuka, menggunakan kilatan hitam mereka. Hanya kunci yang kini ada di genggaman Sakuralah, yang bisa menjinakkan pintunya.

Ketika mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua di ujung koridor lantai dua, Sakura menapakkan kakinya maju untuk membuka pintunya. Senyum di wajahnya mengembang, ketika didengarnya bunyi 'klik' yang pelan.

Ia meraih daun pintunya, dan mendorong pintunya ke dalam. Bau khas ruangan yang jarang dibuka―bahkan belum pernah selama bertahun-tahun lalu―sontak menyergap indera penciuman mereka. Naruto, yang punya alergi terhadap debu, tidak henti-hentinya bersin, semenjak pintunya terbuka.

"Ah, sial. Saputanganku tertinggal di kamar," keluhnya, seraya mengecek saku celana pendek selututnya.

Neji memutar bola matanya, atas kelalaian sahabatnya. "Ini, kau pakai saja punyaku," ujarnya, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan berwarna hijau muda, tanpa sekalipun memandang kearah Naruto.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu masih terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam ruangan tadi. Memang, debu serta sarang laba-laba menghiasi setiap sudut disana. Namun, tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah tangga melingkar berwarna hitam. Ruangan itu kosong, kecuali oleh tangga hitam yang menghiasi bagian tengah ruangan itu.

Sakura mencabut kunci yang tadi menggantung, dan ia amankan dalam saku celananya. Ia membiarkan Neji, Naruto, dan Sasuke untuk berjalan mendahuluinya di depan. Sesungguhnya, ia masih ingat rumor yang beredar di sekitar tetangga, tentang penampakan atau apalah itu, di lantai atas rumah keluarga Haruno.

Setidaknya, mempercayai rumor yang beredar juga tidak ada salahnya.

"Jadi… kita naik ke atas?" tanya Neji yang kini sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, dengan saputangan yang menutupi hidungnya. "Ya! Ayo mulai penyelidikan ini. Aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai," ujarnya.

"Sebaiknya… kau naik duluan, Neji. Bagaimana kalau tangga besi ini rapuh karena jarang dipakai?" ujar Sasuke berpendapat.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah, aku duluan."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu perlahan menapaki anak tangga, demi anak tangga yang ada di depannya, meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang masih menunggu. Saat itu, suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara besi diinjak, atau suara kendaraan yang terdengar dari arah jalan.

Walaupun masih siang, namun aura disana terasa kurang enak. Tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti itu, Sakura berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian tahu? Ternyata Nona Shizune memiliki sepatu yang sama warnanya dengan Nona Tsunade," ujarnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wah… sedekat itukah mereka sampai memiliki sepasang sepatu kembar?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Ino yang bercerita padaku, katanya semenjak dia masuk asrama sampai sekarang, sepatu Nona Tsunade dan sepatu Nona Shizune masih berkilau seperti baru."

"Mungkin mereka rajin membersihkannya setiap hari, dan―"

"Hey! Aku sudah sampai di atas," suara Neji mengagetkan ketiganya.

Mereka saling berpandangan, untuk mempersilakan orang kedua yang akan menyusul Neji keatas. Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku naik. Nanti kuberitahu, ya," ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali pada topik pembicaraannya. "Kurasa… kalau pelakunya adalah Nona Shizune, sepertinya masuk akal."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu menerawang. "Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba setelah kematian Rock Lee sudah menjadi bukti penting. Itu menjelaskan Nona Shizune mengorbankan Lee untuk semakin memperbesar kekuatan yang dimilikinya," ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mungkin. Kupikir itu cukup masuk akal, mengingat kondisi Nona Shizune yang segar-bugar seperti itu. Menurut apa yang kudengar dari Neji, Nona Shizune menghilang tiba-tiba, setelah malam sebelumnya mengantarkan Tuan Kakashi ke kamarnya."

Sebelum gadis berambut merah muda itu merespon kata-kata Sasuke, dengan tiba-tiba bunyi petir yang mampu menggetarkan kaca jendela dalam bingkainya menyambar. Sakura yang tengah berpegangan pada pegangan tangga besi itu, terlonjak dan pijakannya agak goyah. Untunglah pegangannya cukup kuat.

Ia segera mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal, untuk meminimalisir keterkejutannya tadi.

"Yak! Selanjutnya!" suara Naruto terdengar dari lantai atas.

Sakura segera memandang Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Saat itu, secara berangsur-angsur, cahaya matahari berkurang, diselimuti oleh arak-arak awan hitam. Lantaran ruangan itu tidak memiliki sumber cahaya, maka kini suasananya kurang lebih sama dengan suasana rumah yang tidak ditinggali selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke yang mengerti pandangan memelas dari Sakura karena takut sendirian, memutar bola matanya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. _Ladies first_," ujarnya, menyilakan Sakura untuk naik duluan.

* * *

Ruangan yang dihubungkan oleh sebuah tangga besi dengan ruangan di bawahnya itu, menunjukkan tidak ada tanda-tanda ruangan itu tidak dkunjungi selama bertahun-tahun seperti kenyataannya. Di luar dugaan, ruangan itu tampak sangat terawat.

Jika kau berada disana, sama sekali tidak nampak sarang-sarang laba-laba, ataupun debu ringan menggantung, yang biasanya identik dengan ruangan kosong. Karpet yang menutupi lantainya juga terlihat seperti baru, tanpa debu yang menutupi.

Keempat remaja itu terperangah dengan pemandangan didepan mereka. Bahkan, Sakura mulai berpikir kalau Kin selalu datang keatas sini untuk membersihkan ruangannya agar terlihat rapi begini.

Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam. Karpet yang menutupi seluruh ruangan, berwarna dasar merah, dengan motif bulat-bulat besar berwarna hitam. Di sisi kanan dan kiri, terdapat dua buah rak buku besar panjang, berwarna coklat kehitam-hitaman.

Ditengah-tengah kedua rak tadi, terdapat sebuah jendela besar, dengan kurdin transparan. Menurut rumor, jendela itulah tempat yang kerap terlihat penampakan seorang wanita.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Sakura, berpendapat bahwa wanita yang selalu 'menampakkan' diri itu adalah Kin, pengasuhnya, disaat-saat ia sedang membersihkan ruangan ini.

Di depan jendela tadi, terdapat sofa merah marun yang memanjang, dan di depannya terdapat meja kayu rendah. Sama seperti yang lainnya, meja kayu itu halus tanpa debu.

"Ayo, tunggu apalagi?" tanya Naruto, yang pertama merambah ruangan itu dengan tangan dilipat. "Kita temukan pedoman-pedoman itu."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah. Ingat, seluruh buku di rak ini berguna. Jadi kupikir, kita harus menemukan intisari dari setiap buku," ujarnya.

Kedua pemuda yang sejak tadi belum berbicara saat tiba dilantai atas hanya mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan kearah berbeda. Neji, berjalan menuju rak di sebelah kiri tubuhnya, sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela berkurdin tipis itu.

Dengan kilatan hitam di matanya, kurdin tipisnya terbuka, menampilkan suasana langit di luar yang sudah mulai gelap. Dapat dilihatnya orang-orang mempercepat langkah, agar tidak terguyur hujan dan sampai dirumah secepatnya.

Namun, satu sosok menangkap perhatiannya.

'Jangan-jangan…'

Sosok berbaju serba hitam, dengan topi besar menutupi kepala. Sosok itu sibuk berjalan bolak-balik di sekitar trotoar tepat di seberang rumah keluarga Haruno. Orang-orang lewat yang tentunya hanya peduli pada diri sendiri mungkin sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Tentu saja mudah bagi sosok itu untuk tidak diketahui sama sekali.

Ya, kecuali oleh Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memperhatikannya dari loteng.

Sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu bertindak banyak, seperti menyingkap topinya, sosok itu dengan tiba-tiba menghilang, bagai ditiup angin. Sepasang mata onyx itu membulat. Mau bagaimanapun, kemungkinan besar orang kelima ada di sekitar rumah ini.

Dan ia datang untuk menghabisi empat turunan keluarga Magnolia.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang apa disana?" suara feminin yang dikenalnya bertanya.

Pemuda itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "O-oh, tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat suasana luar," jawabnya mantap. "Mungkin nanti malam ada hujan badai. Mana Naruto dan Neji?"

Gadis di depannya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita harus selesaikan ini semuanya. Nanti malam, pasti seram berada disini," ujarnya. "Naruto dan Neji sepertinya… butuh ke kamar kecil."

Sasuke mengangguk, dan mengikuti arah Sakura yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya duluan. Ia menghadap rak buku yang tinggi menjulang itu, dan segera menangkap sebuah judul buku yang membuatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Tanda-tanda budak penyihir?'

Ia menarik buku itu, dan segera mencari halaman tertentu. Pada subbab yang ia temukan, tertulis 'Simbol Fisik Pengikut sang Penyihir.'

Di halaman selanjutnya, terdapat sebuah simbol aneh yang digambar penuh satu halaman. Tintanya berwarna hitam. Gambar simbolnya berupa kobaran api, macam api unggun dengan bulatan-bulatan kecil di sekitarnya.

Menurut penjelasan yang dibacanya, arti dari kobaran api itu adalah, sang pengikut juga bisa menghancurkan apapun, layaknya sang majikan. Artinya, sang pengikut mungkin memiliki kemampuan yang diberikan. Dan tanda bulat itu berarti, sang pengikut juga bisa memperbesar anggotanya, dengan mencari pengikut lainnya.

Penjelasan itu membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut. 'Dengan metode begini, pantas saja penyihir jahat bisa memperbesar pasukan,' batinnya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Sasuke setelah berbalik, dan menaruh buku itu di sofa.

Sakura mengangkat buku yang dibacanya. "Katakan, aku pernah melihat simbol macam ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah tanda di halaman bukunya.

Simbol itu juga digambar penuh satu halaman, layaknya gambar yang Sasuke temukan di buku satunya. Itu adalah sebuah gambar belah ketupat bertinta hitam, dengan bulatan kecil di tengahnya. Menurut tanda panah, bulatan kecil di tengah itu adalah tempat mutiara hitam yang hanya bisa ditemukan di kota Salem.

Simbol ini biasanya digunakan untuk mata hias sebuah kalung. Simbol ini digunakan oleh para penyihir untuk menipu lawan. Biasanya, korban yang digunakan, dipakaikan kalung bermata hias simbol ini, dan akan mendekati lawan yang dimaksudkan.

Tentu saja, korban yang dipakai tidak boleh seorang penyihir. Karena, kekuatan dari simbol ini adalah untuk menyerap energi positif secara besar-besaran. Ini adalah taktik kuno yang sering dipakai untuk melumpuhkan.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Ingat, Sakura. Siapa murid di sekolah yang pernah memakai kalung jenis ini?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dalam frustasi. "Aku tidak ingat… tapi, aku benar-benar merasakan bagaimana energi positifku terhisap…" ujarnya gemas.

Pemuda di depan Sakura menghela nafas. "Baiklah… kau tak perlu memaksakan. Berdiamlah sendirian nanti di kamarmu. Mungkin kau akan mengingatnya."

Sakura menghela nafas, dan berbalik. Di saat itulah, Naruto datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ia sibuk menarik nafas, setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto lebih dulu bertumpu pada lututnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Setelahnya, ia menunjuk-nunjuk tangga besi di belakangnya.

"Neji… itu, dan Kin… tudung… diserang…"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, saat nama Kin meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Ia melempar buku di tangannya, dan langsung meremas bahu pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Naruto! Kenapa dengan Kin dan Neji?" tanya Sakura.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menarik nafas sekali lagi. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah tidak punya waktu mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto, telah lebih dulu melesat turun, sedetik setelah pertanyaan Sakura terlontar.

Karena ia tahu, dengan kata-kata Naruto pertama kali, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Kin, dan Neji tengah melawan siapapun yang menyerang pengasuh itu. Dan ia yakin, apapun yang terjadi, pasti terkait dengan sosok berbusana hitam, yang tadi ia lihat di jalan.

* * *

To be Continued

A/N: Akhirnya chapter ini berhasil dibuat. Sempet bingung masalah apa aja yg bakal saya bahas disini. Dan... yah beginilah. Mungkin bisa dibilang, bagian yg bikin 'greget'nya baru di chapter depan. Ini cuma sbg penyulut aja. Saya usahain update secepat mungkin. Tapi tentu aja stlh saya selesai ujian akhir smt yaa. :)

TEBAK! Tadi, pas bag. Sakura liat simbol, siapa yg pernah memakai, atau memiliki simbol itu? Inget, simbolnya berakibat energi positif seorg penyihir bisa terhisap. Masih ingatkah? XD

Balesan review:

naori_N: Makasi, masih tetep setia baca... Baru di update nih...

ayam 3 jidat: Hm... Yah... Memang jalan hidup mereka XD. Terima ksh reviewnya...

Icha_iTACHI Uchiha: Di chapter 3 belom. Itu mah cuman bercandaan Naruto yg bilang mereka pacaran. Terima kasih reviewnya :)

Mugiwara piratez: Yap. Di chapter ini agak dibuka tentang Shizune. Saya SEMANGAT^^ dan makasih udah setia baca... :)

Naru-mania: Turut berduka dengan meninggalnya Lee. Hehe. Iya benar! Disini masalah Shizune udah agak terbuka. Makasih tetep setia baca Magnolia^^

sign,

pick-a-doo


	10. Chapter 10

Magnolia

Chapter 10

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama, slight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: AU/"Kurasa aku tahu seseorang yang mungkin mengetahuinya," ujar Neji. Ketiga remaja itu memberikan pandangan penuh tanya. "Tenten."/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

"_Blabla_" suara dari karakter yang tidak terlihat

* * *

Saat itu, langit telah ditutupi oleh kegelapan sempurna. Hujan yang mengguyur kota pinggiran itu sejak tadi sore, tidak kunjung berakhir. Suara petir yang saling menyambar, menemani para penduduk menikmati istirahat malam mereka.

Binatang-binatang malam yang biasanya menghuni jalanan saat langit gelap, kini tak terlihat satupun. Mereka terlalu ciut untuk menghadapi derasnya hujan malam itu. Namun, justru binatang-binatang macam siput dan kataklah, yang setia menunggu sampai hujan berhenti. Di ranting pohon, maupun di atas tanah basah.

Bagi sebagian orang, tentu saja keadaan rumah di malam hari selalu ramai dengan canda tawa antar anggota keluarga. Biasanya, mereka akan berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk berbagi cerita mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan siang tadi.

Tetapi, semua kebiasaan itu tidak berlaku pada seorang pemuda bermata lavender yang saat ini tengah terengah-engah memegangi dadanya. Punggungnya terasa kaku, dengan nyeri luar biasa. Sementara itu, di bagian belakang tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan serpihan-serpihan kaca mulai menusuk-nusuk lebih dalam.

Setetes cairan merah keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, akibat tubrukan langsung kepala bagian belakangnya dengan lemari antik dari bahan kayu jati. Bagaimanapun juga, kayu macam jati, adalah satu yang kuat. Dapat dirasakan sakitnya, bagaimana kalau tubuh manusia menubruknya hingga mengakibatkan kerusakan cukup parah.

'Sial! Sepertinya pengasuh itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi!' rutuk pemuda itu dalam hatinya.

Ia memegangi dada kanannya yang terasa makin sakit, sebelum mengikuti arah langkah sosok bertudung hitam yang lima menit lalu telah membantainya habis-habisan. Ruang tengah keluarga Haruno itu tak lebih dari pemandangan mirip kapal pecah.

Potongan, bahkan serpihan kayu dimana-mana, juga pecahan-pecahan kaca yang tak beraturan. Jika berjalan lebih dekat, maka akan terlihat sungai-sungai darah bercabang, yang berasal dari tubuh seorang wanita berambut hitam.

Neji―nama pemuda itu―berusaha keras untuk mengetahui keadaan wanita tadi, dengan menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. Agak sulit melihat dengan aliran kecil darah dari dahi bagian kanannya.

"Hen-hentikan…" ujarnya susah payah. Bahkan, untuk berbicara sepatah kata saja, terasa menyakitkan.

Sosok yang tengah berjalan menuju dimana mayat wanita tadi terbaring, kini seakan mendelik padanya. Neji terpaksa merutuki dirinya yang tidak terlalu waspada, sehingga kini menjadi bulan-bulanan sosok itu.

Ia membulatkan matanya perlahan, saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu kini berjalan kearahnya. Seakan telah menjadi seorang pemenang dalam sebuah pertandingan, sosok itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Neji tidak dapat berlaku banyak, kecuali memejamkan matanya. Mungkin, dia akan habis malam ini. Ya… selamat tinggal dunia.

Namun, suara keras seperti kaca pecah, sekaligus dengan sepotong kayu yang beradu dengan benda berat, mengisi indera pendengarannya. Suara keras dan mengagetkan itu tentu saja langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Dahinya mengerut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat di depannya.

"Sa… Sasuke?" tanya Neji dengan suara lirih.

Imej pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu kini berdiri di sampingnya, dengan wajahnya yang biasa. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu terbang bagai terlempar, dan menubruk meja di ruang tamu tersebut, dengan kecepatan lumayan.

Sasuke tidak merespon kata-kata Neji, namun kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang mungkin tiba-tiba muncul. Ia masih diam, sembari memberi tanda pada Neji untuk segera mencari perlindungan.

Sepasang bola mata onyx itu terbelalak, saat dilihatnya tubuh Kin yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Ia sedikit menyesalkan, kenapa dirinya tidak datang lebih awal. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sakura jika nanti gadis itu terlalu terpukul dengan kepergian pengasuh setianya.

Sosok itu mencoba untuk bangkit, dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah sedikit melemah. Terdengar bahwa sosok itu mendecih kesal, dan kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi ke udara.

Kini, dampak atas gerakan itu adalah melayangnya benda-benda berujung tajam, seperti potongan kayu dan serpihan keca, kearah dimana Sasuke berdiri. Pemuda itu masih memasang tampang tanpa ekspresinya. Dua detik sebelum ujungnya bertubrukan dengan tubuhnya, sebuah kilatan hitam lewat melintang di atas pupil onyxnya.

Dengan reaksi itu, benda-benda melayang tadi jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Tidak sampai disitu, saat berada di atas tanah, benda-benda itu berputar sehingga kini bagian tajamnya mengarah kepada sosok tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai, dengan perasaan sadis tersirat di hatinya. Bagian tajam itu melesat, menyerang bagian bawah sosok itu. Jika saja ia lambat bereaksi, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan mati konyol dengan ribuan ujung tajam terbenam pada kakinya sebatas paha.

Suara derap langkah dari kejauhan, membuyarkan konsentrasi pemuda berambut hitam itu. Berulang kali ia menoleh kearah datangnya suara, mayat Kin, dan sosok berjubah hitam. Pada saat sosok itu masih lumpuh, masih bisa diatasi dengan sedikit sentuhan lagi. Namun, ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana histerisnya Sakura nanti, saat melihat mayat Kin yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan.

Kelengahan Sasuke yang masih bingung, rupanya dimanfaatkan oleh sosok itu. Ia kurang peka, ketika sebuah pecahan kaca melayang lurus tepat kearahnya. Sasuke belum merasakan apa-apa, sebelum menyadari kalau kini kausnya basah oleh cairan hangat yang mengalir.

"S-sialan…" rutuknya.

Sosok itu kini bangkit dengan gagah, dan tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju dimana mayat Kin tergeletak. Saat itu, bagian leher sang pengasuh telah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan sedikit sentuhan dari sosok tadi, bagian perut Kin terlihat mengoyak sendiri, dan tanpa setetes darah pun keluar dari sana.

Neji yang sudah tak sanggup menahan sakitnya, hanya memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan rasa kantuk mengambilnya. Sementara Sasuke, masih bersimpuh dengan telapak tangan kanannya mencoba menutupi luka dimana kaca tadi menancap.

Dengan satu kedipan mata, sosok itu menghilang bagai ditiup angin. Sama dengan caranya menghilangkan dirinya sore tadi.

* * *

Bulatan-bulatan cahaya serasa menusuk-nusuk matanya, memaksanya untuk segera terbangun. Ia tidak dapat membuat pertahanan untuk tetap menutup matanya, lantaran bulatan cahaya itu terasa semakin banyak.

Akhirnya, ia menyerah dan mulai membiarkan kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna. Namun, ia masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, seraya sinar matahari yang terlalu tajam bersinar kearahnya. Yah tentu saja, karena tempat tidurnya menghadap arah timur, dimana matahari pagi terbit.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya adalah, sakit yang luar biasa pada dada kanannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah teriakan kesakitan yang mungkin meluncur. Untunglah, hanya decihan kesal yang keluar.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada papan tempat tidur, dan mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang sedikit kabur dari ingatannya. Ia hanya menemukan dirinya, berkaus lain dengan semalam, dan bekas luka yang telah diperban.

Namun, setelah melihat senampan sarapan lengkap di meja samping tempat tidurnya, sebuah ingatan penting menyentil kepalanya.

'Ya Tuhan. Sakura!'

Dengan ingatan itu, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar itu tergesa-gesa. Rasa sakit yang kian menusuk pada bekas lukanya, sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Saat ini, ia harus bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu, dan menjelaskan segalanya.

Beberapa langkah dari kamarnya, ia bertemu tangga menuju lantai bawah. Dengan satu decihan kesal, ia mencoba berlari menuruni tangga itu, dan menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana kejadian semalam terjadi.

Ia tak heran, ketika menemukan keadaan ruang tamu kembali seperti sedia kala, maupun lemari yang malahan tampak seperti baru. Namun, sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah duduk di sofa dan menyendiri, menangkap perhatiannya.

"Naruto," panggilnya, sembari berjalan mendekat. "Kemana Sakura?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku tebal di depannya. "Ia di kamarnya, Sasuke. Hanya keluar untuk membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan Neji. Dia… sangat terpukul," jawabnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Dimana mayat Kin?" tanyanya lagi.

Kini, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan menunjuk kearah bagian lantai yang tampak bekas hangus. "Dia… terbakar sendiri," ujarnya. "Waktu aku ingin mengamankan, tiba-tiba, kobaran api muncul dari lantai bagian bawahnya…"

"…menurutku, ini ancaman dari turunan kelima untuk… yah, mungkin bekerja sama dengannya."

Sasuke menatap bekas hangus itu dengan tatapan nanar. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi cukup masuk akal, lantaran selama ini orang kelima dari mereka tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menghapus dunia sihir. Menunjukkan diri pun tidak.

Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Otak cemerlang yang sering dipuji para guru, saat itu serasa buntu dan tak kuat untuk berfikir. Semua rentetan kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya seperti gila.

"Hibur dia, Teme," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Sakura benar-benar syok, dan tidak sanggup berkata saat melihat mayat Kin, dan tubuhmu serta Neji yang tak karuan semalam. Menangis pun tidak," jelas Naruto. "Setidaknya… biarkan ia menangis, dan setelah itu kita akan mulai mencari petunjuk lagi."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan… menemaninya sekarang."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, dan bermaksud untuk mendatangi kamar Sakura yang terletak di lantai dua. Namun, saat mendengar suaranya dipanggil Naruto, ia berhenti di tempat.

"Tebak. Pasti Nona Shizune yang datang kesini semalam," ujar Naruto sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada potongan hak dari sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam. Itu sepatu yang dia gunakan, kan?" tanya Naruto balik. "Lihat saja, di sekolah nanti, pasti dia sulit berjalan."

* * *

Sepasang bola mata emerald itu menatap kosong, kearah langit berwarna biru cerah dengan titik-titik hitam, yang dapat ditafsirkan sebagai burung-burung beterbangan. Sudah dua kali dirinya mengalami kekosongan pikiran seperti ini.

Pertama kali, ketika di asrama setelah malam kematian seorang murid bernama Rock Lee. Dimana malamnya ia masih melihat jelas bagaimana Lee dibentak habis-habisan oleh Nona Tsunade. Empat jam kemudian, nyawa Lee hilang di kamar mandi laki-laki. Sungguh ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana 'psikopat' gila itu membunuh penghuni sekolah satu-persatu.

Sekarang, pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Baru semalam, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dilihatnya seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa milik pengasuh setianya. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat sakit, namun ekspresi wajah Kin, yang benar-benar menyiratkan ekspresi yang tersiksa habis-habisan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap ada setetes air mata yang keluar untuk menenangkan hatinya. Namun, ribuan kali ia mencoba, matanya selalu kering, dan entah kenapa sakit di hatinya makin bertambah perih.

Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan halus di pintu sedikit membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya yang tadi memandang langit pagi, kini mengarah ke pintu.

Sebelumnya, matanya mengedip dua kali. "Ya… masuk," ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya, dan membuat langkah kecil-kecil menuju pintu. Bayangan Kin yang akan tersenyum dengan senampan sarapan pagi di tangannya, membuat gadis itu hampir terjatuh lemas untuk kedua kalinya.

Yah. Pikiran dan memori lama tentang sang pengasuh masih belum menghilang secara permanen dari ingatannya. Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat. Bagaimana ia memikirkan perubahan mendadak dari Kin, bagaimana Kin memberikan kunci itu dengan mudahnya, bagaiman―

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pengetuk pintu dengan wajah muram.

Sepasang emerald bening itu sedikit membulat, sedetik setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Tidak. Tepatnya sedetik setelah sang pengetuk pintu itu memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan onyx yang lesu.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit tak percaya. "Jangan keluar dulu dari kamarmu. Lukamu belum sembuh semua. Bodoh. Harusnya aku dan Naruto merawat kalian sampai sem―"

"Harusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke, memotong kata-kata gadis itu. "Tidak tahukah kau saat ini dirimu sedang rapuh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Nada menentang terdengar jelas dari bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu. Namun, di telinga Sasuke, nada itu terdengar layaknya nada seseorang yang putus asa, dan bingung.

Terlihat kuat seberapapun Sakura sekarang, pemuda itu tahu bahwa di dalamnya ia sangat rapuh. Memang, wajah dan kedua pipinya tidak menunjukkan adanya bekas airmata yang mengering, namun justru hal itulah yang membuat sakit.

Yang dibutuhkan gadis itu sekarang hanyalah menangis, dan mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Menangislah," ucap Sasuke pendek.

Sakura terkesiap. Sebegitu jeniuskah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sampai-sampai ia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang? Sudah berjam-jam gadis itu berusaha mengeluarkan airmatanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Perasaan sedih dan sakitnya belum berkurang.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya dengan mudah mengatakan hal yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Inginnya menangis, namun… gadis itu terlalu takut untuk tidak menemukan penopangnya di masa-masa seperti ini.

Rahang gadis itu mengeras. "Mudahnya kau mengatakan itu, Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu sulitnya untuk melakukan hal itu," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Aku… bingung."

Hati sang pemuda melunak dengan bisikan terakhir Sakura. Ia tak pernah merasakan hidup sebagai seorang perempuan, yang relatif menggunakan perasaan untuk mengatasi sesuatu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah semua hal akan selesai menggunakan pikiran logis.

Tapi kali ini dirinya mulai mengerti. Mungkin… Sakura membutuhkan tempat bersandar sebagai penguatnya saat ini.

Dengan pikiran itu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah tempat bersandar, kan?" tanyanya simpel.

Sepasang alis berwarna merah muda itu bertaut, bingung. "Kenapa…?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Aku serius, Sakura. Sedikit tangisan pun tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

* * *

"Sudah baikan, Neji?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda. "Maaf… aku masih belum mahir dalam mengobati luka, makanya kalian berdua hanya kuobati dengan cara manual."

Pemuda bermata lavender yang baru saja mencapai ruang makan siang itu, hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Perawatan begini juga sudah cukup," ujarnya. "Toh, lukaku tidak terlalu berat. Hanya rasa pusing di bagian belakang kepalaku saja yang belum menghilang."

Naruto terkekeh. "Mau lukamu sebanyak apapun, tetap saja semalam badanmu dan Teme hampir tak berbentuk. Bagaimana rasanya ketika terbentur lemari di ruang tamu itu, Neji?" tanyanya bercanda.

Neji mendengus. "Bayangkan saja kau berada satu ruangan dengan Nona Tsunade yang sedang marah. Kira-kira begitu rasanya."

Sakura terkekeh kecil mendengar penjelasan Neji. Yah, memang bisa dibayangkan bagaimana seramnya berada satu ruangan dengan Nona Tsunade yang sedang naik darah. Bisa-bisa dia akan memakai orang yang ada di dekatnya untuk menjadi kantung samsak.

Siang itu, suasana di rumah keluarga Haruno sudah tidak semuram pagi tadi. Neji, yang keluar paling akhir dari kamarnya, kini bisa sesedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, dimana benturan keras terjadi semalam. Ia masih pantang untuk menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya, dan Naruto juga tidak bohong waktu mengatakan kalau bagian itu mengeluarkan banyak darah semalam.

Sementara itu, Sakura mulai sedikit menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasa. Setelah hampir setengah jam ia menangis di bahu Sasuke, dengan sebuah tarikan nafas dalam, semangat kembali muncul dalam dirinya. Namun tentu saja ia belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan bahwa Kin sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Saat memasak di dapur, dengan ditemani oleh Naruto, gadis itu tanpa sadar termakan pikirannya sendiri. Sehingga, berkali-kali, kesalahan seperti lauk yang digoreng terlalu gosong, atau kelebihan garam selalu menemani kedua remaja itu.

Sekarangpun, Naruto selalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sesendok sup ayam itu memasuki mulutnya. Area lidahnya di sekitar ujung terasa ngilu, dengan kadar rasa asin yang agak banyak.

"Aku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya… apakah Nona Shizune benar-benar orang yang kita cari?" tanya Naruto, berusaha menghiraukan rasa yang sedari tadi menendang-nendang dalam mulutnya.

Neji yang tengah menyuapkan sesendok nasi dengan sepotong kecil ayam goreng mengangkat bahunya. "Bukti Nona Shizune datang kesini hanya potongan hak itu. Siapa tahu, itu sepatu milik orang lain," ujarnya. "Menurutku, kita harus secepatnya sampai di sekolah, dan menyelidiki. Apakah Nona Shizune berganti sepatu, atau apakah dia mengalami kesulitan berjalan."

"Maksudmu sulit berjalan?" tanya Sakura.

"Pukulan balik yang diberi Sasuke semalam cukup membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Hak sepatunya saja sampai patah. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti tulang kakinya ada yang retak, atau minimal sedikit keseleo," jawab Neji.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi… kalau benar Nona Shizune orangnya, berarti akan ada sebuah kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi," ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan nada sedikit dipelankan.

Pemuda bermata onyx yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kemungkinan buruk macam apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafasnya ringan. "Pikirkanlah. Selama ini, siapa orang yang sering kita lihat selalu bersama, bahkan mengobrol akrab dengan Nona Shizune? Maksudku, selain Nona Tsunade."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. "Hm… Tuan Kakashi. Memang… kenapa dengan Tuan Kakashi?"

"Hanya mengira kalau… mungkin Tuan Kakashi dalam bahaya," jelas Sakura pendek, tanpa ada penekanan dalam kata-katanya. "Kalau dalam hal ini orang yang dekat dengannya adalah Nona Tsunade, maka dia sendiripun mungkin tidak berani."

"Tapi kau melupakan satu hal, Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Hal… apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Sejauh ini, salah satu dari kita belum tahu pasti. Apakah Nona Shizune benar-benar keturunan kelima itu, atau… hanya pengikut?"

* * *

"Sayangnya… aku tidak pernah melihat tanda macam ini," ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, yang langsung disetujui oleh dua temannya. "Dia kan selalu memakai blus lengan panjang."

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, berkonsentrasi. "Guru-guru lain yang memakai kemeja tangan pendek, juga tidak ada yang punya. Kemungkinannya kecil kalau pengikut atau keturunan aslinya adalah dari para siswa," ujarnya pelan.

Neji mengangguk setuju. "Tiga tahun berlalu, aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan murid-murid lain. Sulit juga mencari pemilik tandanya. Semua murid diharuskan memakai jas sekolah. Kalau tidak, ya… kalian tahu."

Gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di atas sofa berwarna merah marun itu menghela nafasnya berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya sehingga dapat merasakan senderan sofa yang empuk dan halus itu. Pikirannya sering diuji akhr-akhir ini. Hanya ketenangan semata yang ia perlukan saat itu.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke tengah memelototi halaman sebuah buku tua yang sudah ia baca kemarin. Buku yang sama, berisi sebuah tanda milik seorang pengikut penyihir, yang digambar dengan tinta berwarna hitam dan menyerupai api yang berkobar.

Sakura mencuri baca buku yang dipegang Sasuke lewat sudut matanya. Walaupun matanya sibuk membaca keterangan yang tertera disana, namun lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang memikirkan sosok Kin. Ini bukan kali pertama dalam sehari, pikiraannya melayang lagi.

Kematian sang pengasuh yang tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya teringat akan satu hal yang pernah ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke di bis, saat perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Kau punya surat perjanjian lima keluarga itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, hampir tanpa suara.

Pemuda yang ditanya itu, dengan reflek menghentikan gerakan matanya hanya untuk berpindah objek. "Y-ya. Surat itu ada pada Neji," ujarnya sambil mengamati wajah Sakura. "Kau mau melihat?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu. "Hm… ya. Aku ingin melihatnya. Kata ayah, disana ditulis cara untuk memusnahkan dunia sihir ini selama-lamanya, sekaligus cara untuk menghidupkan kembali dunia itu."

"Kau tentu memilih untuk menghancurkan dunia itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke, menutup buku yang tadi sibuk dibacanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Pasti. Aku hanya tidak ingin… dunia itu mempengaruhi para keturunan keluarga Magnolia ini lagi, untuk menjatuhkan banyak korban."

* * *

Cerahnya sinar matahari siang itu, dengan cepat mengeringkan lantai-lantai jalanan yang semalam basah oleh siraman air hujan di awal musim gugur. Sebagian sinar teriknya memantul, setelah melewati kaca jendela berteralis milik sebuah sekolah asrama, setelah sebagiannya lagi membias masuk.

Dari beberapa jendela yang sama juga, terlihat pantulan suasana jalanan di depannya yang hari itu tidak ramai dengan para pejalan kaki, di luar gerbang sekolah. Jika kau melihat sedikit lebih dekat, maka akan terlihat pantulan sosok wanita berambut hitam pendek di permukaan kacanya.

Wanita yang berbusana keseluruhan hitam itu tertatih-tatih menapaki tangga pualam, yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya menuju lobi utama sekolah. Setiap kali ia menginjak batu kerikil kecil yang sedikit tajam dengan kakinya yang bertelanjang itu, maka sebuah decih kesakitan akan keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit kering.

Tudung hitam yang semalaman melindungi kepalanya dari hujan, kini tidak tampak pada tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan mantel hitam yang menghangatkannya.

Begitu sampai di dekat kolam ikan, yang terletak di muka bangunan, dengan lega dan hati-hati ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kolam. Saat pinggiran dari batu itu menopang tubuhnya, ia menghela nafas lega.

'Setidaknya aku sudah sampai disini. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk memulihkan tubuhku ini,' ujarnya dalam hati, sambil perlahan-lahan tangannya menyentuh sebelah kakinya yang dirasanya patah tulang.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas. 'Sudah kukorbankan sepatuku untuk hal ini,' batinnya.

Perlahan, ia memijat bagian kakinya yang terasa ngilu itu, sambil mata hitamnya berkelana memandangi pintu masuk bangunan sekolah yang tertutup. Yah, itu adalah hari kedua sejak sekolah asramanya diliburkan. Tidak heran saat itu halaman sekolah terlihat sepi.

Ia masih terus memandangi pintu itu dalam diam. Sedikitpun ia tidak berharap kalau pintunya akan terbuka, dan nanti si pembuka pintu itu akan melihat dirinya dan membantunya. Namun, di sisi lain, toh harapan semunya itu terkabul.

Didengarnya decit pintu kayu yang terbuka dari kejauhan. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat seorang pria berambut perak tengah menatap penuh tanya kearahnya.

Jika si pembuka pintu bukan pria itu, melainkan seseorang yang benar-benar menunggunya, sekarang ia tengah bersimpuh di tanah dengan rasa hormat. Walaupun dengan sakit yang menggigit di bagian kakinya. Dengan begitu, ia dapat menghembuskan nafas lega sekarang.

"Er… selamat siang… Kakashi," sapanya, sedikit kikuk. Sedikit janggal bertemu dengan pria itu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Mata onyx yang tidak tertutup masker itu sedikit membulat. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakimu? Dan kenapa penampilanmu lusuh begini?" tanyanya cemas, sambil sedikit berlari menuju kolam ikan.

Wanita yang masih sibuk memijati kakinya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Hanya… sedikit kecelakaan. Yah, hanya luka kecil saja," jawabnya, berusaha untuk santai. "Hanya butuh balutan kecil, dan menurutku aku bisa kembali berjalan seperti biasa lagi."

Kakashi memutar sebelah bola matanya. "Kau akan pincang selama beberapa hari menurutku," ujarnya. "Lihat, kau saja sampai melepas sepatumu. Pasti ini bukan keseleo, atau semacamnya. Bisa saja tulangmu patah."

Dengan sigap, Kakashi berjongkok di hadapan wanita itu dan memeriksa keadaan kakinya. Dari ekspresi mata Kakashi, wanita itu sudah dapat menebak, kalau mungkin kondisi kakinya itu memang parah. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak boleh menunjukkannya.

Saat pria berambut perak itu kembali bangkit, wanita itu memasang tampang super tenang. Ia tidak ingin pria itu mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam, dan di lain sisi ia tidak ingin menyusahkan dan membuatnya cemas. Dengan begitu, di kepalanya muncul seribu satu alasan, untuk menangkal apapun pengajuan bantuan dari Kakashi nanti.

"Ayo, kuobati kau di ruanganku," ujar pria berambut perak itu tenang.

Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya. "Er… tidak usah repot-repot, Kakashi. Aku… bisa mengobatinya sendiri," tolaknya halus. "Sudah kubilang kan, ini hanya luka kecil biasa."

Tuan Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak setuju dengan penolakan wanita itu. "Ayolah Shizune… anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, karena kau tidak melarikan diri waktu aku diserang oleh sosok hitam itu," tandasnya.

"Tapi… aku takut merepotkanmu," ujar wanita itu, namun dalam hati, ia terus-menerus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa bukan itulah alasan utamanya.

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Shizune… ini permintaan terakhirku. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau, terpaksa harus kugunakan cara yang memaksa," ujarnya, sambil menyembunyikan cengiran usilnya di balik masker biru tuanya.

* * *

Keempat remaja dengan kekuatan supranatural itu tengah duduk melingkar, di atas karpet berwarna dasar merah dan motif bulat-bulat hitam. Mereka duduk di tengah-tengah rak buku besar berwarna coklat kehitam-hitaman, dimana disana terdapat banyak pedoman tentang dunia sihir untuk menggandeng keempatnya.

Sepertinya, keadaan malam itu lain dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Saat itu, ketiganya duduk dalam suasana hening, dengan ditemani nyanyian jangkrik, serta suara-suara dari binatang malam di kejauhan. Tidak ada amukan petir, siraman air hujan, ataupun teriakan kesakitan layaknya malam sebelumnya.

Setelah meyakini Neji, bahwa Sakura sudah dapat melihat surat peninggalan nenek moyang mereka, Naruto langsung mengajak tiga temannya untuk menentukan tempat. Kecemasan Neji atas batin Sakura yang belum kuat, akhirnya luluh dengan pernyataan gadis berambut merah muda itu sendiri.

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah sakit batinmu lagi," _sergah Neji, saat Naruto dan Sasuke menyampaikan maksud untuk melihat surat itu bersama-sama.

Akhirnya, setelah perbedaan pendapat antara mereka setelah tiga jam lebih, dengan kekalahan, Neji mengambil surat lusuh itu dari tempatnya yang teraman. Sesuai permintaan Naruto, maka keempat remaja itu memilih ruang perpustakaan rahasia ini sebagai tempat yang pas.

Sakura duduk tepat di depan meja kayu, sehingga kini ia menyenderkan punggungnya disana. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya duduklah Sasuke dan Naruto, yang keduanya sama-sama menahan kantuk saat itu. Sementara, Neji masih memegang gulungan kertas itu, dengan pikiran yang menimbang-nimbang.

"Neji, ini kata-kata terakhirku," ujar Sakura pelan. "Bukalah. Aku berjanji, aku sudah siap."

Neji menatap lesu gadis itu. "Berjanjilah, jangan kembali biarkan pikiranmu melayang memikirkan Kin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah tewas ditangan yang salah," ucapnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Neji."

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, pemuda bermata lavender itu perlahan membuka gulungan kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya. Setelah mendengar gesekan antara kertas, entah mengapa kantuk yang tengah menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke serasa menghilang begitu saja.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu, diam-diam mencibir dalam hatinya. 'Surat sialan. Lihat saja, begitu duniamu hilang, aku tidak akan pernah lepas dari kantukku saat kau dibuka atau dibakar sekalipun!'

Sakura memperhatikan gerakan Neji itu dengan nafas tertahan. Bagaimanapun juga, kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan surat asli keturunan dari keluarga Magnolia yang sering diceritakan oleh Kin kepadanya. Ia juga ingat, bagaimana wanita itu menyemangatinya untuk masuk ke sekolah asrama dengan nama yang sama itu. bahkan, Kin selalu―

'Tidak! Aku harus mengeluarkan imej dirinya dari kepalaku! Ayolah, Sakura! Ini demi semuanya!' batinnya dalam hati.

Sebulir tetesan keringat mengalir dari dahinya, melewati pipinya, hingga sampai ke ujung dagunya. Setengah dari surat itu sudah terlihat, dan dengan refleks, Sakura mencengkram bagian ujung kaus putih yang dipakainya.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?" tanya Neji dengan suara pelan.

Gadis itu mengangguk, berbarengan dengan usaha dirinya demi melupakan sosok Kin. Karena, sesuai dengan perkataan Neji, kalau kau tidak serius membaca surat peninggalan ini, maka akibatnya akan berdampak buruk dan fatal pada dirimu.

Kini, saat surat itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, Sakura dapat bersyukur telah melewati masa-masa sulitnya untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Huh, hampir saja aku mendapat belalai gajah seperti waktu itu," keluh Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu gara-gara kau membaca surat ini sambil menonton video pemberian kakek mesum itu, Dobe."

"Tch, Teme. Jangan buka aibku disini."

"Hhh… sudahlah. Sekarang, biarkan Sakura membaca suratnya," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis itu. "Kau… kuat kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, dan membiarkan sepasang mata emeraldnya menelusuri setiap sudut surat peninggalan itu.

'_**Berperanglah, dan korbankan empat di antara kalian. Barang siapa yang bertahan, maka akan mendapat kekuatan abadi, dan dunia sihir akan bangun kembali, setelah kalian meminum dan mandi darah mereka… atau, bekerjasamalah untuk membakar surat ini. Bakar bersama setetes darah paling suci dari kalian…'**_

…

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus segera mencari orang kelimanya," ujar Sakura, sambil melepaskan pandangannya dari surat itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi aku belum mengerti kenapa kemarin rumah ini diserang oleh sosok psikopat sialan itu," tandasnya.

"Mungkin itu hanya peringatan dari orang kelima. Siapa tahu, dia menantang kita berperang untuk membangunkan kembali dunia itu," balas Sasuke.

"Ya. Tidak akan begini caranya jika orang kelima itu mempunyai maksud dan tujuan yang sama dengan kita," ujar Sakura membenarkan. "Pasti dia mengincar kekuatan abadi ini."

"Apalagi, kita belum tahu status Nona Shizune itu sebagai apa? Keturunan murni, atau hanya pengikut," tambah Naruto. "Sialan. Apa aku perlu memata-matainya, hanya untuk mengetahui apa dia memiliki tanda yang seperti Teme bilang atau tidak."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menghela nafasnya. "Pokoknya prioritas utama, adalah mengetahui keturunan murninya dulu."

"Kurasa… aku tahu seseorang yang mungkin mengetahuinya," ujar Neji tiba-tiba. "Seseorang yang pernah dikutuk, oleh siapapun itu."

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenten."

**To be Continued**

**A/N: **Yey, ini chapter 10. Di chapter depan, akan sedikit diungkap siapa turunan kelima itu *pikir-pikir diungkapnya sedikit melulu* Hehe, oke deh, di chapter depan akan ada beberapa pertanyaan dibawah. Kalo readers pengen tau duluan, boleh dijawab sendiri-sendiri kok. Tapi kalo pengennya ngikutin cerita, dan mau taunya di chapter 12 aja, juga gapapa XD.

Sebenernya ini mau di publish kemaren pagi, tapi ketiduran gara-gara malemnya nemenin adik saya nonton bola. Nemenin doang, bahkan saya lupa tim mana yang tanding *pikun merajalela.

Oke ini balesan buat yang ga review...

Uchiha Evans: Dukung tim negara mana nih ngomong2? Heheh. Iya yang make kalung itu kan hanya Tenten seorang selama di cerita ini. Oke deh ini update-annya. Makasih atas doanya, mudah2an hasilnya bagus. Amin! dan makasi yaa reviewnya.

Rio Murasaki: Yup itu kalungnya Tenten. Ini udah diupdate. Makasi reviewnya.

naoriN: Hehe maaf. Kelamaan ya? Tapi ini udah di update kok. Makasih yaa reviewnya..

Naru-mania: Hehe saya juga minta maap, abis updatenya kelewat lama banget. Iya pengasuh sakura itu kin. Oke ini udah di update.

sign,

pick-a-doo


	11. Chapter 11

Magnolia

Chapter 11

Language: Indonesian

Rated: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Sebuah tanda yang digambar di bagian lengan atas Nona Shizune menarik perhatiannya. Tanda berwarna hitam, yang menyerupai kobaran api, dengan bulatan-bulatan kecil di sekitarnya/AU/

x-x-x

"Jadi… kau yakin memakai cara ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda, dengan secangkir coklat hangat dalam genggamannya.

Seorang pemuda bermata lavender di depannya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Percayalah. Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain ini," ujarnya, sedikit tidak mantap.

"Dengar, perkataanmu saja menunjukkan kalau cara ini 50:50, bagaimana kau mau meyakinkan kami?" tanya Naruto, yang memeluk kedua lututnya kedinginan.

Suasana malam itu memang sedikit lebih dingin dari malam sebelumnya. Hujan gerimis baru saja reda, yang mulai turun dari tadi sore.

Haruno Sakura, anak tunggal dari keluarga pemilik rumah yang ditinggali oleh keempat remaja itu sejak tadi bolak-balik memeriksa suhu pemanas ruangan disana. Cuaca hari itu agak dingin sejak siang hari, dan ketika malam datang pun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membuka jaket.

Keempatnya berpakaian piyama lengkap, dengan celana panjang dan jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Walaupun belum memasuki musim dingin, namun di daerah pinggiran ini cuaca relatif berubah dingin lebih cepat.

Yah, bisa dipikirkan sendiri bagaimana dinginnya jika musim dingin yang sebenarnya sudah tiba.

"Tapi menurutku ini cara paling efektif, mengingat sudah ada bukti yang dipegang Tenten," tandas Sasuke, sedikit membela perkataan Neji. "Selama 3 tahun disana, hanya Tenten yang pernah terkena kutukan jahat macam itu kan?"

Neji mengerutkan alisnya, namun mengangguk. "Ya, kecuali korban-korban yang tewas misterius saja. Dulu, mereka tewas tiap 2 minggu sekali, makin kesini makin sering kejadiannya," ujarnya serius. "Apalagi semenjak kau masuk sekolah ini."

Gadis berambut merah muda yang merasa dirinya ditunjuk, sontak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bagaimanapun juga, hal yang dikatakan Neji memang ada benarnya.

Semenjak Sakura masuk ke sekolah itu dan menjadi murid disana, sekolah selalu saja digegerkan oleh kejadian-kejadian aneh. Dan yang perlu diingat, semua kejadian itu selalu menghasilkan korban, serta terkait dengan sebuah sosok berjubah hitam.

Menurut penuturan Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke, sebelum dirinya menjadi murid disana, kejadian macam itu memang kadang terjadi. Namun, baru sekaranglah mereka tahu pelaku yang sebenarnya mendalangi semuanya. Satu hal yang disayangkan hanyalah, mereka belum mengetahui wajah dibalik tudung hitam tersebut.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak menuduhku sebagai seseorang dibalik tudung hitam itu kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menginterogasi.

Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya sambil bersila sedikit terkekeh. "Tentu tidak. Kau tidak ingat? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengejar sosok itu sampai ke gudang saat ruang makan geger waktu itu?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan dahi yang mengernyit. "Oh ya! Aku baru ingat. Gara-gara kejadian itu, kau sampai harus membawakan makaroni panggang untukku," ujarnya tersenyum. "Dan… disitu juga aku mendengar suara misterius dalam kepalaku."

Neji menghela nafas pelan. "Yang kau tafsirkan sebagai suara… Hinata?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Maksudku… hanya dia orang yang mungkin. Dia selalu berkata untuk membantu dan menjaga kakaknya, dan disini hanya kaulah yang memiliki seorang adik perempuan," jelasnya.

Suasana kembali hening, sementara waktu menunjukkan hampir lima menit sebelum mencapai tengah malam. Suara burung malam di luar terdengar makin keras dan ramai di telinga mereka, sehingga menyiratkan sedikit perasaan ngeri.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang kearah tangga yang menuju lantai dua, kini mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia kembali teringat saat dirinya masih berada di panti asuhan dulu.

Kakek pemilik tempat itu selalu mengumpulkan anak-anaknya, di malam penghujung musim gugur. Mereka selalu berkumpul di ruang tengah, menyalakan api di perapian, dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangan masing-masing.

Sang kakek akan bercerita tentang kehidupan di masa mudanya, dengan sedikit bagian cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan. Ia selalu berkata 'berada dekatlah dengan teman dekat kalian, ketika bahaya tengah mengancam. Bagaimanapun juga, teman adalah senjata terbaik dalam medan pertempuran.'

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum kecil mengingat memori dimasa mudanya. Tentu saja, ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu. Sepasang mata birunya menoleh kearah Neji yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, sambil mengusap-usap lengan bagian atasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidur. Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi," jawab Neji tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

Sebelah alis Naruto mengangkat. Tidak, masih besar kemungkinannya kalau sosok bertudung hitam itu akan kembali malam ini, dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko membiarkan Neji terpisah dari mereka. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, keturunan kelima itu kelewat licik dalam menggunakan siasat.

"Jangan! Maksudku… kita harus selalu bersama," ujar Naruto.

Kini, giliran alis Neji yang terangkat. "Ayolah, kita bukan sekelompok anak kecil yang harus tidur bersama-sama karena takut gelap," balasnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Bukan itu maksudku!" katanya. "Masih besar kemungkinannya sosok itu akan kembali. Jangan mempermudah kerjanya untuk membunuh kita semua, dengan tidur terpencar malam ini."

Sasuke yang semula terdiam mendengar perkataan mereka berdua, mengubah posisi duduknya. "Naruto ada benarnya. Ini malam terakhir, sebelum besok kembali ke asrama. Sosok itu tidak akan melewati kesempatan cemerlang macam ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Ya. Kurasa malam ini kita harus tidur disini," ucap Sakura, yang baru saja mengecek pemanas ruangan. "Siapa tahu kalau dia kembali kesini, kita bisa langsung membuka kedoknya."

Onyx, emerald, dan biru laut, ketiganya memandang kearah pemuda bermata lavender itu, sementara Neji masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia belum juga mengambil langkah maju, ataupun mundur. Sesungguhnya, ia kembali teringat pada Hinata, sehingga pikirannya agak kacau sekarang.

Pemuda itu merasakan pandangan dari ketiga sahabatnya. Ia memang butuh waktu untuk sendirian, namun ia juga membenarkan perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke, bahwa mereka tidak boleh membiarkan sosok bertudung itu untuk kembali menjadikan mereka sebagai bulan-bulanannya.

Dengan pikiran itu, seringai tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku mau mengambil selimut dan bantal dulu," ujarnya. "Sebaiknya… kalian ikut untuk mengambil milik kalian juga."

x-x-x

"Mau kemana, Shizune?" tanya sebuah suara berat dari arah ujung lorong di depan pintu utama asrama.

Wanita berambut hitam pendek yang berjalan agak pincang itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Ia menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya saat itu.

"Hanya… berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar, Kakashi. Aku mau mencari angin," jawabnya pelan.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari arah seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker biru tua yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna hitam sebatas lutut, serta sepasang sarung tangan yang terbuat dari wol. Andaikan bibir dan hidungnya tidak tertutup masker, maka uap-uap berwarna putih akan keluar setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mendekati dimana Shizune berdiri. Suara ketukan antara sepatu bersol keras dengan lantai pualam pun agak terdengar pelan.

Shizune yang masih diam di tempatnya, berusaha untuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang sedikit gugup. Berkali-kali uap-uap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya saat ia tergesa-gesa untuk bernafas.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku semudah itu, Nona Shizune?" tanya pria berambut perak itu. "Itu hanyalah sebuah alasan biasa bagi orang yang pintar berkilah."

Sepasang alis berwarna hitam gelap itu mengerut. "Ka… Kakashi… ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin keluar."

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Coba kau pikir, Shizune. Kemarin kau sampai di sekolah ini siang hari, dengan penampilan layaknya seorang pengembara jalanan. Kau bertelanjang kaki, dan kakimu mengalami retak tulang…"

"… sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu, Shizune?"

x-x-x

"Menurutmu apa kita akan berhasil, Sasuke?" tanya sebuah suara feminin pelan, dengan nada putus asa di dalamnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mencuat yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu perlahan kembali membuka sepasang mata onyxnya. Di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya yang bersumber dari lampu jalanan itu, mata onyxnya terlihat lebih gelap.

Ia melempar pandangannya ke jendela, dimana cahaya-cahaya dari lampu diluar membias disana. Suara rintik-rintik kecil yang terdengar jelas di suasana yang sunyi itu menandakan bahwa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya, yang tadi menghadap kiri menjadi berbaring. "Aku… tidak tahu, Sakura," jawabnya pelan, dengan suara berat khasnya. "Aku hanya bisa berharap, kalau semua cara ini dapat berjalan lancar."

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Mudah-mudahan saja. Mulai besok di sekolah kita harus bergerak cepat. Jangan sampai kita kehilangan satu atau beberapa nyawa lagi," ujarnya. "Pasti turunan kelima itu melakukan ini untuk memperbesar kekuatannya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Yah. Secepatnya kita harus tahu status Nona Shizune," ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Tidak. Kau?" tanya Sakura balik.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeleng pelan. Walaupun Sakura tidak melihatnya, namun dengan 'aksi diam' Sasuke, gadis itu akan segera mengetahuinya.

Sasuke menarik selimut berwarna biru gelapnya lebih naik keatas, sebatas dadanya. Pemuda itu belum juga melepaskan jaket tebal berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi sore menutupi tubuhnya di atas piyama.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi, dan ia bersumpah bahwa kesepuluh jari kakinya sudah membeku sekarang.

"Lucu juga ya kita tidur seperti ini," ujar Sakura lagi. "Kenapa kita tidak tidur seperti ini waktu pertama kali sampai disini ya?"

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas berat. "Ya, dan akibatnya punggungku, Naruto serta Neji akan sakit setiap pagi," jawab Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Maaf. Maaf. Habis, aku kan perempuan sendiri disini. Jadi, aku memang harus tidur di sofa, dan kalian bertiga mengampar di bawah."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Memang benar perkataan Sakura. Mereka berempat memang tidur di ruang tengah keluarga Haruno, dengan Sakura satu-satunya orang yang tidur diatas sofa panjang. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengampar di samping sofa, dilanjutkan dengan Naruto dan Neji.

Intinya, pengaturan tempat ini _deal _setelah berperang mulut selama kurang lebih 3 menit. Neji terus mengatakan kalau ide Naruto untuk tidur di ruang keluarga hanya akal-akalan saja karena takut akan gelap. Sementara Naruto membela idenya dengan mengatakan bahaya akan selalu menguntit mereka.

Sakura yang masih sibuk mengecek pemanas ruangannya yang sedikit rusak hanya dapat mengetukan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang masih berkutat menyusun karpet lebar, selimut-selimut tua yang tebal, lalu seprai untuk dijadikan alas tidur.

Saat alas tidur sudah selesai, Neji dan Naruto kembali ribut dengan siapa yang akan tidur di tengah-tengah. Neji yang sudah menyadari akan hal ini, dengan sigap duduk di tempat paling pinggir dekat dengan televisi dan meja tamu, dan Sasuke dengan cepat 'menyelamatkan' tempatnya dengan sedikit ancaman pada Naruto.

"_Berikan tempat ini padaku, atau__ kau tidak akan pernah merasakan ramen terbaru lagi."_

Dengan mengingat kejadian itu, Sakura tertawa halus. "Kalian ini, seperti―"

"Sssstttt…"

Sepasang alis berwarna merah muda itu mengerut. "Kenapa Sasuke?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku… mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur."

x-x-x

"Katakan padaku, Shizune. Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu?" tanya suara berat milik Kakashi, dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu, kini lebih memilih untuk mengambil selangkah untuk mundur dari tempatnya semula. Kedua tangan tanpa sarungnya bergetar, entah karena hawa yang dingin ataupun karena terlalu takut menghadapi pria dengan bola mata onyx tajam di depannya.

Suara ketukan antara sepatu berhak milik Shizune dengan lantai yang dingin terdengar agak goyah di telinga Kakashi, yang disebabkan oleh kakinya yang pincang. Satu langkah mundur yang diambil oleh wanita itu, segera 'dibayar' oleh satu langkah maju dari Kakashi.

Begitu seterusnya, hingga akhirnya bagian belakang tubuh Shizune berinteraksi dengan dinding berbatu yang dingin.

"Kakashi, hentikan ini. Kau membuatku seperti seorang tersangka yang harus mengakui perbuatan jahatnya," ucap Shizune agak memelas. "Tolonglah… aku bukan seseorang yang seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi, seulas seringai tipis terbentuk di balik masker pria itu. "Hn? Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh. "Menurutku, kau lebih mirip dengan situasi pada kalimatmu yang pertama."

Shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya. Agak keras, sehingga ia bisa merasakan bagian disana terasa kelu. Blus panjang yang dikenakannya serasa tidak mampu sama sekali untuk melawan rasa dingin yang semakin menggigit. Apalagi dengan keadaan terpojok seperti itu.

Ia tidak berbohong, ketika mengatakan pandangan Kakashi yang tertuju padanya saat itu, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Sesekali uap putih yang dihasilkan sangat tipis, namun adakalanya juga agak tebal.

Kakashi sendiri yang saat itu masih dalam status 'penyidik' tidak tahu harus merasa senang, melihat tersangkanya kini ketakutan, atau iba, melihat seseorang yang dekat dengannya berada di posisi itu. Namun, ia selalu mengingatkan dirinya, atas sedikit bukti yang saling terkait selama ini.

"Katakan, Shizune. Kemana saja kau setelah berpisah denganku waktu aku diserang beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Kakashi menginterogasi. "Saat itu, kau benar-benar menghilang. Rumor mengatakan kau sakit, sampai-sampai Nona Ayame menggantikan tugasmu di kantin."

Shizune mengerutkan sepasang alisnya. "A-aku, benar-benar sakit, Kakashi. Aku… tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, dan penyakitku itu―"

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau muncul setelah kematian Rock Lee? Saat berada di aula waktu itu pun, wajahmu terlihat segar bugar," ujar Kakashi tajam, memotong kata-kata wanita itu. "Mustahil dikatakan kau baru sembuh dari sakit keras, atau apalah itu."

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu kembali terdiam, dengan pertanyaan Kakashi yang berkaitan dengan kematian Rock Lee. Sialnya lagi, ia tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran atas kata-kata Kakashi yang terkesan memojokkannya.

Kini, bukan waktu bagi dirinya untuk meminta belas kasihan. Ia bisa saja mengatakan semua yang sebenarnya. Namun, ia tahu pasti. Dirinya tidak bisa berkutik selama tanda itu masih ada, dan menempel pada anggota tubuhnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. "Beritahu aku, Shizune. Apa kau membunuh Rock Lee? Atau… kau sibuk mengurus seseorang yang lemah karena tidak mendapat korban?"

x-x-x

"Kau yakin?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berjingkat menuju dapur keluarga Haruno, hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Keduanya berjalan berdekatan, dengan insting masing-masing yang terpasang kuat.

Sejak ia meninggalkan sofa tempatnya tidur, ia masih belum juga melepaskan bagian belakang jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke. Pegangannya agak bergetar, sehingga pemuda itu merayapkan tangannya ke belakang dan menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh kalau memang dia disini dan akan menyerang, aku yang akan kena duluan," ujarnya berbisik, namun setengah bercanda.

Sakura mengerutkan alis atas candaan Sasuke, atau kata-kata pemuda itu, yang kelewat mengerikan baginya. Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melihat sahabat sendiri jatuh di depanmu, gara-gara sebuah sosok bertudung hitam?

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon kata-kata Sasuke tadi, dan hanya terdiam ketika pemuda itu mulai membuka pintu kayu yang menuju dapur. Sedetik setelah pintunya dibuka, mereka langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan dua buah jendela kaca geser besar tanpa teralis, dengan bingkai kayu.

Sepasang mata emerald milik Sakura terfokus pada sudut kanan dimana disana terdapat sebuah kulkas besar. Sudut kosong yang tadinya tempat sebuah konter, terlihat janggal untuknya. Namun, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat dirasanya tubuh Sasuke menegang kaget.

"Ada apa?" bisik Sakura pelan.

Sasuke sontak melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura, dan segera bergegas menuju jendela geser itu, dan menggesernya kasar. Angin dingin di pagi buta menerpa wajahnya, dan sepasang onyx kelam itu mencari sesuatu diluar dengan tergesa.

"Sasuke katakan, ada apa?" tanya Sakura, merenggut jaketnya lemah.

"Dimana…" bisik pemuda itu pelan. "Dimana surat peninggalan itu?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Tadi… Neji membawa surat itu bersamanya. Kurasa surat itu dibawanya tidur. Memang kenapa?" jawabnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan langsung menarik tubuh Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. "Dia dalam bahaya."

x-x-x

"Jawab aku, Shizune," ujar Kakashi dengan nada memaksa.

Pria itu mengambil selangkah maju lebih dekat lagi, dan menangkap kedua bahu Shizune dengan agak kasar. Sementara itu, wanita di depannya hanya bisa bergetar lebih hebat, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras hingga bagian disana agak memerah.

Saking keras Shizune menggigit bibirnya, dirasanya cairan hangat yang agak asin mampir di ujung lidahnya. Ia juga merasakan cairan itu mengalir menuruni lekuk antara bibir dan dagunya.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Shizune… Shizune. Jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini. Lihat, bibirmu saja sampai berdarah begini," ujarnya pelan sambil menyeka bagian merah itu. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah katakan semuanya padaku."

"K-kau… tidak akan mengerti," jawabnya pelan, tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari arah Kakashi. "Dengar. Akan kukerahkan semua kerja otakku untuk dapat mengerti semua yang akan kau katakan. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku," ujarnya. "Aku hanya ingin membantu anak-anak itu."

Shizune mengerutkan dahinya. "Tolong Kakashi… lindungi aku setelah kuceritakan semua rahasia ini. Aku… takut."

Suara Shizune yang terdengar memelas hampir membuat pijakan kaki pria itu goyah. Sejak semenit lalu pun ia tidak ingin semakin memojokkan Shizune seperti ini. Namun di kepalanya, terlintas bayangan keempat orang remaja yang tengah berusaha memecahkan teka-teki nenek moyang mereka.

Lalu, muncullah bayangan Obito serta masa-masa terakhir bersamanya. Hatinya kelu, saat kembali mengingat soal hadiah yang diberikan oleh sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia hanya tak ingin keempat muridnya merasakan hal sama seperti Obito, yakni mati sia-sia.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Shizune. Aku berjanji, tapi setelah kau mengatakan semua ini," ujarnya, memegang erat bahu wanita itu. "Sekarang katakan padaku. Darimana semua kejadian ini berasal?"

Shizune menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya menyinsingkan lengan baju kanannya. Sebelah mata onyx Kakashi membelalak, dengan sebuah tanda berwarna hitam disana.

Tanda itu berupa kobaran api hitam, yang diselilingnya terdapat lingkaran kecil-kecil. Kakashi hanya bisa menggumam tak jelas dengan dilihatnya tanda yang terdapat di lengan Shizune itu.

"Hm… baiklah. Malam ini, sampai anak-anak itu kembali, jangan pernah keluar dari ruanganku. Kecuali siang hari saat kau tugas di kantin."

x-x-x

Suara derap langkah yang tergesa menemani Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah berlari menuju ruang tengah. Beberapa kali lengan, atau kaki mereka terantuk perabotan di ruang makan.

Sementara Sasuke fokus untuk mencapai ruang tengah dengan waktu singkat, Sakura masih sempat mengedarkan pandangannya menyisir daerah di sekelilingnya.

'Ya Tuhan!'

Sedetik setelah kedua remaja itu mencapai ruang tengah, lagi-lagi mereka disambut oleh sesuatu yang hancur tak berbentuk. Sepasang pintu kayu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu ke ruang tamu, kini tidak ada di tempat yang semestinya, melainkan sudah terganti oleh kepingan-kepingan kayu yang berantakan.

Sasuke masih mencari-cari kemana sosok itu pergi. Pencarian itu berakhir dengan ditemukannya sosok hitam yang ingin menancapkan sebatang potongan kayu tajam pada seseorang yang tidur paling pinggir.

"Neji! Naruto! Bangun!" teriak Sasuke, sambil berlari menghampiri dimana sosok itu berdiri.

Semakin cepat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, semakin cepat pula gerakan sosok itu, yang sebentar lagi akan mengakibatkan luka fatal pada Neji. Sepasang mata onyx Sasuke tertuju pada sosok itu, tapi sepertinya sosok itu dapat memblok semua sihir pemuda itu padanya.

Dengan rasa putus asa, Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ujung tajam batang kayu mencapai 2 senti dari tubuh Neji.

'Sialan!'

Praang!

Suara barang pecah belah memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka matanya kembali. Sepasang onyx itu membelalak dengan tidak ditemukannya sosok bertudung hitam dari sisi Neji, yang malah digantikan oleh sosok Neji tengah mengucek matanya.

"Hei kalian, tidurlah… lihat ini pukul berapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang mengantuk.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bodoh! Buka matamu! Kau ini hampir mati sedetik lalu!"

Sebelum pemuda bermata lavender itu sempat merespon kata-kata Sasuke, pecahan benda pecah belah tadi melayang di udara. Sontak, tubuh Neji menegang kaget karena hampir tidak mengantisipasi serangan yang terlalu cepat.

Neji hanya bisa menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh, sebelum kemungkinan paling buruk terjadi padanya. Kepala bagian belakangnya masih terasa nyeri, dan hal itu membuatnya agak oleng ketika langsung berdiri dari posisinya yang berbaring.

Pandangannya terasa berputar, dan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Mungkin saja wajahnya duluan yang akan membentur, jika saja Sakura tidak segera menangkap tubuh Neji yang lemah itu.

"Hm… terima kasih," bisik Neji pelan.

Persoalan tubuh Neji yang akan membentur lantai memang sudah selesai. Kini giliran soal pecahan beling yang tadi sempat tertuju lurus padanya.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan keadaan di depannya, berusaha untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Namun sepertinya sosok itu sudah lebih dulu menyihir Sasuke, sehingga kini kedua kaki pemuda itu sulit untuk digerakkan, seperti membatu.

Begitu juga halnya pada Sakura dan Neji. Gadis itu hanya bisa membantu Neji sebatas menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk ke tanah, lantaran kini keduanya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kedua remaja itu benar-benar sudah seperti sasaran empuk bagi sosok bertudung itu.

Pecahan-pecahan itu mundur, seakan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang kearah Neji dan Sakura. Sosok itu berdiri penuh kemenangan, dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Lengan baju kurung hitam yang dikenakannya longgar, sehingga ketika ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lengan itu merosot sebatas lengan atasnya.

Dari kondisi lengan yang mulus, serta kesepuluh jari yang dikuteks merah Sasuke hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau penyerang hari ini adalah wanita. Tapi, bukan hal itu yang sekarang dicarinya, melainkan cara untuk membebaskan dirinya dari pengaruh sihir.

Pecahan-pecahan itu melesat cepat. Kedua remaja yang menjadi sasarannya saat itu hanya bisa menutup kedua mata mereka dalam kepasrahan.

Bruagh!

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sebelah alis Sakura mengangkat. Tidak mungkin pecahan itu belum sampai, dan bersarang pada tubuhnya. Minimal jika dengan rentang waktu seperti ini, kulit mereka sudah mengalami besetan disana-sini. Tapi sekarang, merasakan ujung tajam pun tidak.

'Hm mustahil. Menuju kemana sebenarnya pecahan-pecahan itu?' batin Sakura.

Iapun membuka kedua mata emeraldnya, dan segera menoleh kemana sosok itu tadi berada. Namun, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Sementara itu, tiba-tiba saja kakinya dapat bergerak bebas, dan Neji langsung bergegas mengamankan surat peninggalan yang tadi ia simpan di bawah bantal.

"Kenapa…"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Sosok itu akan kembali," ujar Naruto, dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Ketiga remaja yang sudah terbebas dari pengaruh sihir itu sontak mengikuti arah tunjukan jari telunjuk Naruto, yang masih terduduk di tempatnya tidur. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menunjuk kearah sudut ruangan dengan meja kecil berhias bunga disana.

Tapi, keberadaan meja kecil itu kini tergantikan oleh seseorang dalam selimut yang tengah meronta-ronta. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura, yang segera mengambil langkah untuk menyingkapkan selimut itu.

Ketika gadis itu sampai di depannya, perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkap selimutnya, serta membuka kedok dari sosok itu.

"Kutemukan…" ujarnya dengan nada semangat. "…kau."

…

…

…

"Sial! Dia melarikan diri!"

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura, segera bergegas menuju ruang tamu melewati pintu yang hancur tadi. Sosok bertudung hitam yang berlari di depannya menjadi objek penglihatannya kali ini. Tapi, jarak mereka terpaut jauh.

Seringai tipis terbentuk, saat dilihatnya sosok itu berhenti di kejauhan. Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya, sekaligus menegang kaget saat sosok itu kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oh sial. Jangan lag―akh!"

Dengan satu gerakan singkat, tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang. Seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke, sosok itu dengan santai menghancurkan pintu depan lalu menghilang di balik udara dingin di pagi buta itu.

"Ah sial! Lagi-lagi hak sepatu hitam yang ditinggalkannya!"

x-x-x

"…jadi, seperti yang kujelaskan tiga hari lalu di aula, dua hari ini silahkan kalian belajar sendiri. Guru-guru mata pelajaran akan ada di kantornya masing-masing jika kalian ingin bertanya―"

Suasana di kantin siang itu terlihat ramai dengan kembalinya para murid dari liburan 3 hari mereka. Bis yang mereka tumpangi baru sampai di sekolah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Para murid disambut oleh Tuan Ibiki, Tuan Iruka, dan Tuan Kakashi, yang sekaligus mengabsen mereka.

"―mengenai pencarian yang sudah kami lakukan sepanjang 3 hari kemarin, sudah dipastikan kalau sekolah ini bersih. Dewan sekolah memutuskan kalau pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini adalah ulah orang luar, yang memiliki gangguan jiwa―"

Para murid langsung menuju kekantin, atas perintah Nona Tsunade. Disana, sudah berkumpul seluruh warga sekolah, tidak terkecuali para pesuruh dan penjaga. Para guru disiapkan meja di sisi kanan, para pesuruh dan penjaga di sisi kiri, sementara para murid berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil tempat agak ke tengah. Keduanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Nona Tsunade, yang saat itu terlihat agak kelelahan. Ia hanya memakai blazer dan rok pendek selutut yang berwarna hitam, dengan dalaman putih. Sementara, suara ketukan di lantai berasal dari sepatu hak tingginya yang berwarna merah. Kuteks merah di setiap kukunya juga mencuri perhatian.

Hal itu membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebelum ia sempat menyadari ada yang berubah, tepukan di bahu mengagetkannya.

"Hei, lihat. Nona Tsunade berganti warna sepatu. Dia itu memang modis ya?" bisik sebuah suara feminin yang ia kenal sebagai suara Ino. "Sepertinya sepatu hitamnya yang dulu rusak, sampai ia menggantinya. Sepatu hitam yang dulu itu kan sepatu kesayangannya."

Sakura menoleh kearah gadis pirang itu. "Tapi tetap saja auranya tidak berubah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, yang segera dibalas oleh Ino.

"―baiklah, hanya itu pidato selamat datang dariku. Silahkan semuanya untuk bersantap siang. Terima kasih."

Nona Tsunade beserta ketukan sepatu anggunnya berjalan menuju meja para guru. Ia berjalan lurus ke satu arah, yaitu kearah Nona Shizune. Setelah mereka berhadap-hadapan, Nona Tsunade membungkukkan tubuhnya, seakan ingin berbisik.

Tentu saja hanya sedikit orang yang memerhatikan pemandangan ini, itupun sebagian besar dari mereka tidak peduli dan singkatnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Tapi tidak, untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Onyx dan emerald, keduanya terfokus pada bagaimana cara Nona Tsunade mengubah raut wajah Nona Shizune, yang tadinya tenang menjadi agak gugup. Seusainya membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin rahasia, sang kepala sekaligus pemilik sekolah itu berbalik, dan menuju pintu keluar.

Berbarengan dengan menjauhnya ketukan sepatu Nona Tsunade di luar kantin, Nona Shizune berdiri dan menuju konter makanan. Ia menyisir daerah di atas lemari yang tinggi, dan mencoba mencari sesuatu disana.

Dengan langkahnya yang pincang, ia berjalan agak ke samping, dan sedikit berjinjit. Tentu saja agak sulit dengan keadaan kakinya yang seperti itu.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura. "Lihat ini, Sasuke."

Sebelum pemuda itu menangkap kata-kata Sakura, terlebih dahulu suara di ruangan itu hilang. Dalam sedetik, ia merasa bahwa ia tengah berada di suatu ruangan kedap suara. Dan, sedetik kemudian, para murid yang tengah mengobrol, menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, ataupun bercanda, seolah tersihir beku. Tidak terkecuali para guru dan pegawai.

Bahkan, ia dapat melihat jelas percikan air yang jatuh ketanah, yang berasal dari gelas Chouji. Hal yang menangkap perhatiannya kini adalah sosok Sakura yang berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Nona Shizune. Dengan mudah, gadis itu menyingkapkan lengan baju Nona Shzune sebatas lengan atasnya.

"Sasuke, kemari," ujar Sakura, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Cepat. Sihir pembeku ini hanya bisa bertahan selama 5 menit."

Sasuke lantas bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera membuat langkah. Ia berlari kecil menuju tempat Sakura berdiri dan segera berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebuah tanda yang digambar di bagian lengan atas Nona Shizune menarik perhatiannya. Tanda berwarna hitam, yang menyerupai kobaran api, dengan bulatan-bulatan kecil di sekitarnya.

"Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap, Neji dan Naruto mendapatkan jawaban dari Tenten," bisik Sakura pelan.

x-x-x

"Benar ini apartemennya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

Neji hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, yang membuat sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. Pemuda bermata lavender itu lantas mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk di pintu bertuliskan angka 189.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Pemuda di sampingnya mengangkat bahu. "Insting," jawabnya. "Tapi, apartemennya sudah pasti yang ini."

Naruto tidak dapat berbuat banyak, kecuali hanya percaya pada Neji bahwa tebakannya benar. Sialnya, mereka berdua yang tidak tahu nama belakang Tenten, tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa dari meja resepsionis.

Neji dan Naruto sengaja kabur saat bis asrama mereka menjemput di tempat yang sama. Keduanya agak ragu, ketika tidak mengantisipasi Nyonya Kurenai yang akan mengabsen mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam bus. Namun, sedikit dorongan dari Sakura membuat keduanya lantas bersembunyi.

"_Bersembunyi saja dulu. Sasuke akan mengurus semuanya. Ya kan?"_

Saat tersisa Sasuke dan Sakura di hadapan Nyonya Kurenai, kilatan hitam lewat melintang di atas pupil onyx pemuda Uchiha itu. Bagai terkena disorientasi, Nyonya Kurenai seakan melupakan tugasnya untuk mengabsen, dan lantas menyuruh dua murid itu untuk segera memasuki bus.

Begitulah, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen ini.

"Pertanyaan apa yang akan kita tanyakan padanya?" tanya Neji pelan.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak ada di tempat kejadian saat Tenten tiba-tiba merasa seperti tercekik dan muntah darah. Kejadian itupun ia ketahui melalui cerita Neji.

Pikiran Naruto buyar saat didengarnya suara pintu yang terbuka, serta suara sapaan ramah.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam yang digelung keatas.

Naruto tersenyum ramah kearah wanita itu. "Siang. Err… kami kesini ingin mencar―"

"Neji? Naruto?" pekik sebuah suara dari belakang wanita itu. "Biarkan mereka masuk, Haku. Mereka teman-temanku."

Wanita yang dipanggil Haku itu kembali tersenyum, sambil membuka pintu itu agak lebar. Ia menyilakan kedua pemuda itu masuk, yang langsung disambut oleh Tenten dengan piyama berwarna hijau yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Dahi Neji berkerut melihat penampilan gadis bercepol 2 itu. Sepasang mata coklat tuanya terasa kelam dan kurang bersinar, tubuhnya pun terlihat agak kurus dari biasanya. Sepasang lingkaran hitam tipis juga menghiasi area sekitar matanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Neji pelan, setelah Tenten mempersilakan mereka duduk.

Gadis itu mengangguk lesu. "Yah. Kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu," jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong tumben kalian kesini. Apa sekolah sedang libur?"

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Ya begitulah."

"Kami kesini untuk bertanya sesuatu padamu, Tenten," ujar Neji dengan nada yang mulai serius. "Bisakah kau mengingat orang yang kau temui sebelum waktu itu kau memasuki ruang kimia?"

Tenten tertegun atas pertanyaan Neji. Jemari-jemarinya tanpa sadar merenggut kain piyama yang dikenakannya, dan kedua kakinya saat itu terasa ngilu.

Neji yang sadar akan perubahan wajah Tenten, sedikit merutuki dirinya karena bertanya terlalu cepat. Seharusnya ia datang dengan sedikit basa-basi. Namun, apa mau dikata. Ia juga harus bergegas sebelum kemungkinan paling buruk terjadi.

Sepasang mata lavender itu menyisir penampilan Tenten di depannya. Ia masih mengingat akan kalung yang tiba-tiba dikenakan gadis itu saat masuk ke ruangan kimia. Padahal, hampir mustahil jika seseorang yang bukan penyihir memiliki kalung dengan simbol itu.

Tapi kali ini, dia bisa bernafas lega karena ia tidak menemukan kalung itu di leher jenjang Tenten.

"Aku… bingung. Tolong… beri aku… petunjuk," ucap Tenten sambil menutup wajahnya frustasi. "Aku… tidak dapat mengingatnya, Neji. Tolong, beritahu situasinya dulu."

Lemparan pada gadis itu, kini berbalik kearahnya. Giliran Neji yang harus mengingat situasi sebelum Tenten tiba-tiba berteriak karena tercekik, dan akhirnya ia harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kau memakai kalung itu," jawab Neji. Sialnya, hanya hal inilah yang paling diingatnya,

Tenten memejamkan kedua matanya erat. "Iya aku ingat yang itu. Tolong beri aku petunjuk mengenai… kenapa aku datang telat, minimal… apa kau mengingat kata-kataku?"

Neji menarik nafasnya lebih cepat. Tinggal selangkah lagi, dan mereka akan tahu. Siapa sebenarnya anggota keluarga Magnolia yang terakhir.

"Aku ingat," bisik Neji pelan, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya. "Dasimu terlalu longgar, dan bajumu sedikit kusut. Kau telat… datang dengan wajah muram. Pasti kau…"

Naruto nyengir. "Dimarahi."

x-x-x

To be Continued

A/N: Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf karena tidak jadi menghadirkan pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan turunan kelima itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, nanti jadinya kurang 'wah' pas di chapter terakhirnya. Apalagi, saya baru pemula buat fic rada misteri gini. Jadi, lebih baik tunggu chapter depan aja ya. *dikemplang

Bener, saya minta maaf banget karena gajadi. Di chapter ini juga udah keliatan kok sebenernya. Chapter 5, Tenten masuk kelas, pake kalung, muntah darah. Waktu Neji keluar, ada yang senyam-senyum gaje di pintu. Trus, pas Shikamaru dateng ke UKS, dia bilang 'seseorang' masuk tiba-tiba ke , suruh jagain Tenten. Janggal gak tuh? *enggaaa

Oke, ini balesan buat non-login:

**rio murasaki: **udah di update nih, hehe makasih yaa reviewnya. di chapter ini udah ketahuan kok, jati diri Shizune *cieilaah

**Mugiwara Pirates: **yap! udah nih. thanks for review...!

**Aurellia Uchiha: **yak, Sakura kan kuat. hehe. udah diupdate nih. makasi yaa reviewnya..

**Naru-mania: **iya, hehe. di chapter ini dah ketahuan kok jati diri Shizune. thanks for review yaa...!

See ya at the next chapter,

pick-a-doo


	12. Chapter 12

Magnolia

Chapter 12

Language: Indonesian

Rated: T

Genre: Supernatural/Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: /Completed/"Akhirnya aku mengerti cara mengalahkanmu," desis Naruto pelan. "Bukan menyerangmu… tapi melemahkanmu―"/AU/

**x-x-x**

Langit hitam mendung sempurna, memayungi sebuah gedung sekolah besar bergaya kuno, dengan dinding-dindingnya yang terbuat dari batu alam. Satu dua rintik-rintik air hujan mulai meninggalkan bekas agak gelap pada jalanan, serta dinding-dinding batu disana.

Kemuraman langit malam, juga sama muramnya dengan wajah seorang pria berambut perak. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal berwarna biru muda dengan mantap memangku dagunya. Ia menatap suram kearah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tengah membaca di hadapannya.

Menyadari bahwa tatapan pria itu tertuju padanya, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan onyxnya dari buku berjudul _'Bagaimana Mengatasi Kegugupan di Depan Bos Anda.'_

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau pelajari dari wajahku, Kakashi?" tanya wanita itu lembut, dengan tersenyum.

Pria itu terlihat agak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya sedikit membulat, saat disadarinya wanita di hadapannya itu kini balik menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak," jawabnya canggung. Untung saja ia sempat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Lalu? Tak biasanya kau berubah jadi pengamat begini," ujarnya, sambil membuat pembatas pada halaman yang ia baca, "ceritalah kalau ada masalah."

Kakashi Hatake―nama pria itu―menghela nafas pelan. Jika saja ia tidak memakai masker biru tua itu menutupi setengah wajahnya, mungkin kini uap-uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya, lantaran cuaca dingin.

"Ini… tentang dirimu. Aku… tak tahu harus melindungimu dengan cara apa saat tiba waktunya nanti," ujar Kakashi pelan, sedikit tidak enak saat mengatakannya. "Aku cemas."

Wajah wanita itu sedikit terbelalak atas kalimat Kakashi. Terlihat seperti ia baru dilamar, atau mendapat berita buruk menggemparkan. Intinya, bahagia atau tak suka, tidak dapat disimpulkan dari ekspresinya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, kekehan kecil terdengar dari arah wanita itu.

"Ya ampun. Kukira kau kenapa," kata wanita itu santai, "ternyata kau pikirkan hal itu lagi? Sudah kubilang, kan. Jangan memikirkannya terlalu larut."

Dahi Kakashi mengerut. "Dengarkan, Shizune. Semua ini berdampak pada keselamatanmu. Dan sedari tadi… itulah yang kucemaskan hingga sekarang," ujarnya dengan nada lesu.

Seulas senyum tipis tergambar di atas wajah Shizune. Kedua telapak tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan meja, sehingga dapat membantunya berdiri.

Ia berjalan pelan kearah Kakashi, dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Satu tangannya membelai lembut bahu pria itu, setelah sebelumnya menuangkan cairan teh pekat, hingga cangkir kosong di hadapan Kakashi terisi hampir penuh.

"Kakashi… dengarkan aku," ucap Shizune lembut, "mati atau tidaknya, itu yang kurasakan. Kau jangan terlalu cemas soal hal itu. Kau tahu? Aku sedikit menyesal karena waktu itu meminta perlindungan darimu. Toh itu semua karena kebodohanku menerima _ajakannya_."

Pria itu menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi Shizune, kau―"

"Hush! Diamlah," potong Shizune cepat, layaknya melarang anak sendiri. "Sekarang minum tehmu, dan cicipi kue buatanku, dengan keju meleleh di atasnya kesukaanmu."

Tahu ia tidak bisa membantah sedikit lagi, Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya mengambil sepotong kue kecil yang 'mungkin' masih hangat. Dengan rasa cemas yang masih menggelitik, ia menggigit pinggiran kuenya, setelah menyeruput tehnya. Tentu saja ketika maskernya setengah terbuka.

Ia makan dalam diam, sementara Shizune melangkah melewatinya menuju kamar kecil.

**x-x-x**

Lain ruangan, umumnya lain pula suasana hati para penghuninya. Di salah satu ruangan kamar asrama murid, berbaringlah seorang gadis berambut merah muda di dalamnya. Ia tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya, di dalam selimut, mencoba berperang melawan hawa dingin.

Sudah beberapa kali dirinya bolak-balik mengganti posisi tidur, namun tetap saja kantuk belum menyerangnya. Sialnya lagi, ia juga belum bisa menemukan kehangatan di dalam selimutnya yang berkali-kali sudah terkena _tatapan istimewa_-nya.

Ingin sekali ia menyihir api dalam perapian. Namun, tak ada cukup ruang untuk membuat perapian di ruangan itu, dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko ruangan terbakar saat ia ketiduran nanti.

Maka, dengan sekali lagi berganti posisi tidur, ia berharap menemukan kantuk. Yah, cobalah, jika saja tak ada ketukan lembut di kaca jendelanya.

Sakura Haruno―nama gadis itu―mendelikkan sepasang emeraldnya kearah jendela yang ditutupi oleh kurdin biru muda. Dengan nafas yang tiba-tiba menderu, dan ketakutan yang menjalari tubuhnya, ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya kearah sana.

'Sialan. Siapa itu? Kenapa mengganggu di waktu tak tepat, sih?' protesnya dalam hati.

Dengan enggan, ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan menjejaki karpet yang sudah terasa dingin menusuk kaki. Sakura masih berpakaian lengkap. Kaus putih, celana kain cokelat muda, ditutupi dengan _sweater _ungu tua, bergaris ungu muda. Dinginnya cuaca, membuatnya malas berganti baju.

Mencoba untuk mengusir rasa takut dalam dirinya, ia langkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit, hingga tersisa satu langkah.

Sedetik sebelum ujung jarinya menyentuh pengait jendela, pintu yang menempel beberapa langkah di belakangnya diketuk dengan keras.

**x-x-x**

Sudah 5 jam, Hyuuga Neji beserta Uzumaki Naruto berdiskusi di apartemen kawan mereka, Tenten, dengan berbagai macam pikiran melintasi kepala mereka. Tenten, sebaliknya, berkali-kali bolak-balik dapur menawarkan mereka makanan untuk mengusir rasa dingin.

Bahkan, Naruto bersumpah tidak lama lagi akan ada badai salju.

"Menginaplah malam ini," ujar Tenten pelan, setelah kembali dari menaruh toples kosong di dapur. "Cuaca sedang menggila."

Keraguan mulai muncul di wajah Neji. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus secepatnya kembali ke sekolah, dan memberitahu Sasuke, serta Sakura," ujarnya cepat, "dan kalau bisa menyelamatkan seisi sekolah."

Dahi Tenten mengerut. "Apakah _kekuasaannya _juga mempengaruhi seluruh sekolah, dan hanya tidak kepada kalian berempat?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Ya, sayangnya begitu," ujarnya sedikit lesu, "kebangkitan nenek jelek itu, berarti kebangkitan dunia sihir juga. Dan tak diragukan lagi, dia akan berkuasa."

Gadis bercepol dua itu sungguh hampir tidak mempercayai kenyataan dalam 5 jam terakhir ini. Dua teman sekelasnya dari sekolah datang, bertanya tentang awal kecelakaan di sekolah yang mengenainya.

Setelah lama berdiskusi, maka ditemukanlah titik terangnya. Sayangnya, titik terang itu ditemukan, saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Jujur, Naruto dan Neji pun saat ini masih memikirkan cara untuk membawa kembali mereka ke sekolah.

Wajah gadis itu masih diselimuti kecemasan, saat Neji dan Naruto bangkit dari sofa, dan mulai mengenakan jaket mereka. Kesepuluh jarinya bertaut, dan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

"Kalian yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Kalian tahu kan, nenek itu kalau marah seperti apa?" cemas Tenten, "aku saja sampai begini, hanya karena dasiku longgar."

Naruto nyengir. "Kami janji. Untung waktu itu Shikamaru mengatakan kata kuncinya, maka semua ini cepat terselesaikan."

"Ya, dan terima kasih banyak untukmu juga, Tenten. Untung kau mengingat rentetan kejadiannya, "tukas Neji, sambil kembali memakai sepatunya, "mudah-mudahan nenek itu tidak memilih malam ini."

Tenten tersenyum lemah, sambil berpegangan pada pinggiran pintu, dan menyenderkan kepalanya disana. Ia menatap Neji dan Naruto yang bersiap-siap dalam diam, kecuali dengan satu dua keluhan kecil dari Naruto seperti _'Masa kita naik taksi?' _atau _'Ingat saja, aku tak punya uang. Kutinggalkan di asrama.'_

Begitu keduanya bangkit, Tenten masih disana. Mengantarkan mereka sebatas pintu depan apartemennya, dengan wajah cemas.

"Kabari aku kalau kalian berhasil," ujarnya, "dan sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura dan Sasuke."

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk, sebelum berbalik dan segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar di lobby utama. Neji sengaja mengambil langkah cepat, yang segera saja disusul oleh Naruto di sampingnya.

Baru ketika mereka disambut oleh suasana malam, dan angin yang bikin menggigil, Naruto kembali mengungkit masalah transportasi mereka. Ia bahkan semakin cerewet ketika Neji menunjuk taksi di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana kita membayarnya? Kau tahu jarak dari sini ke asrama tidak sedekat pikiranmu?" tanya Naruto, sedikit berbisik, ketika sang pengemudi taksi mulai menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Astaga. Kau ini penyihir atau bukan, sih?" jawab Neji, kembali berbisik pada Naruto.

**x-x-x**

Kurang lebih, sudah hampir 4 kali Kakashi melirik kearah jam tangannya, namun Shizune belum juga kembali dari kamar mandi. Inginnya berteriak dan bertanya, namun niat itu diurungkannya, mengingat betapa seriusnya seorang wanita ketika berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Ia juga coba membuang jauh-jauh pikiran cemasnya mengenai Shizune yang tiba-tiba diserang di kamar mandi, atau lebih buruknya diculik. Hm, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuat perutnya serasa melilit.

Suara air keran yang dibuka secara penuh di kejauhan, setidaknya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi tentang apa gerangan yang dilakukan Shizune di dalam. Ia juga sedikit lega, ketika mendengar suara air yang diciduk, lalu menubruk lantai.

'Mungkin mandi. Higienis juga dia,' pikirnya, sambil mengambil sepotong kue keduanya.

Klang.

"Argh!"

Lidahnya hampir tergigit, sedetik setelah didengarnya gayung yang berkelontangan, serta jerit kesakitan yang memekik. Tanpa peduli, Kakashi melempar kuenya dan segera berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi, dan coba memutarnya.

Nihil. Terkunci dari dalam.

"Shizune! Buka kuncinya!" teriaknya frustasi, sambil memutar-mutar knop yang bahkan tidak bergerak itu.

Instingnya dengan jelas mengatakan, sebuah kekuatan entah apa itu menyerang Shizune di dalam, sehingga teriakannya mengalahkan suara keran yang sudah bising.

Semakin keras teriakan Shizune, semakin _gila _juga Kakashi menggedor-gedor pintunya. Bahkan berulang kali, ia mencoba mendorong pintu itu dengan bahu kanannya. Namun, seolah ada kekuatan yang menjadi perisai, bahunya seolah disodok oleh pentungan raksasa.

"Shizune!" teriaknya lagi.

Lalu, dengan teriakan yang berangsur-angsur menjauh, mendadak ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

**x-x-x**

"Ya Tuhan! Sasuke, kenapa kau mengetuk pintu seperti orang depresi?" amuk Sakura, ketika ia membiarkan seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat memasuki ruangannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah bingung. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa wajahmu mirip orang yang habis melihat hantu?" tanyanya balik.

Semburat merah terbersit di kedua pipi pucat gadis itu. Perlahan, ia menutup pintu kamarnya, sebelum berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil selimut, dan kembali menghangatkan diri di dalamnya.

Sasuke yang memilih duduk di kursi, memandangnya dengan alis terangkat satu. Sama seperti Sakura, ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Celana panjang hitam, dengan kaus biru muda yang ditutupi jaketnya. Kesepuluh jarinya bertaut, menghangatkan.

Sepasang onyxnya mengawasi sosok gadis itu dalam cahaya keremangan. Sadar bahwa kedua mata Sasuke terarah padanya, gadis itu dengan cepat menatapnya balik.

"Kau… kenapa tiba-tiba datang kesini?" tanyanya, mengingat waktu sudah lewat 1 jam dari tengah malam. "Tidak mengantuk?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan menggeleng. Ia menekuk sikutnya, dan menumpunya di atas senderan kursi, serta mengangkat satu kakinya. Tidak jelas ia memandang kemana, di ruangan kurang cahaya itu. Tapi tetap saja saat itu Sakura merasa diawasi.

Sementara gadis itu makin merapatkan selimutnya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya duduk di samping Sakura yang agak menggigil kedinginan.

"Kurasa… aku tahu siapa orangnya," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, dengan nada setengah berbisik.

Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang Uchiha muda itu. Perlahan, kepalanya menoleh kearah pemuda itu, dan otaknya mulai penuh terisi pertanyaan 'mengapa'.

"Buk-buktinya?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai dalam keremangan. "Ingat waktu kita menjemput Naruto di ruang kesehatan?" tanya Sasuke, yang segera dijawab oleh anggukan pelan dari Sakura. "Shikamaru menerobos masuk, kan, setelah Neji membawa Tenten yang dikutuk kesana. Kau ingat kata-kata Shikamaru?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi, dan sedetik kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia memaksa pikirannya untuk berlari balik, menerobos ingatannya di masa lampau.

Sejenak ruangan itu sunyi, sebelum Sakura komat-kamit tidak jelas, meniru kalimat yang dikatakan Shikamaru, dengan malas, ketika ia mencapai ruang kesehatan.

"Neji, pastikan kau jaga Tenten baik-baik. Baringkan ia di kamar ini. Ini pesan dari _nenek bawel _itu…" Sakura masih komat-kamit, sambil memejamkan mata, sementara Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kau dengar gumamamnya?" tanya Sasuke pelan, seolah memberi jalan terang bagi gadis itu.

Sontak, Sakura membuka matanya, dan kini menatap lurus kearah Sasuke. Ia masih melongo tak percaya, sementara otaknya masih mengingat _gila-gilaan _tentang kalimat itu.

Memorinya seakan menyentil kepalanya, dan memaksa Sakura untuk mengingat lebih keras lagi.

"Ya! Aku mengingatnya!" pekiknya tertahan, yang disambut oleh seringai tipis Sasuke. "Nenek aneh. _Tiba-tiba datang ke kelas_."

Seringai pemuda itu melebar. "Persis! Bukankah itu janggal untukmu?" tanyanya, coba meyakinkan, "maksudku, jelas _dia _datang setelah Tenten diserang. Dari kata-kata Shikamaru, bukannya tergambar jelas kalau ia melihat penyerangan itu? Atau bisa jadi, _melakukannya_."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya lebih dalam lagi. "_Baringkan ia di kamar ini_. Menurutku… ia berkata begitu untuk meyakinkan kalau Tenten benar-benar berada di ruangan itu sampai malam."

"Lalu… Neji bilang Tuan Kakashi diserang tepat di ruangan itu," ujar Sasuke pelan, "sudah jelas pelakunya si sosok bertudung. Siapa lagi sosok bertudung yang datang kesana untuk mencari satu tujuan?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kalau bukan Tenten sebagai korbannya…"

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah keduanya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura membuka selimut yang menyelubunginya. Saking senangnya, cuaca dingin yang sedari tadi hampir membekukannya, kini mendadak terasa hangat.

Namun, semua itu sirna dengan terbukanya pintu kamar Sakura dengan keras dan dipaksa. Dan mereka harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin mereka temui malam ini.

"Huh! Sayang sekali kalian sudah membongkarnya," tandas sosok itu tajam, "nikmatilah waktu kematian kalian."

Sasuke menyeringai sadis. "Tidak akan," desisnya, sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura, sedetik sebelum sebuah kursi kayu melayang kearah mereka.

**x-x-x**

"Kali ini… pasti benar-benar akan kumusnahkan dunia itu," desis Neji geram, sedetik setelah kakinya menapak di atas jalanan aspal setengah basah.

Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik, mengirimkan tetes-tetes lembut di atas kepala mereka. Neji merapikan jaketnya, dan bergegas mendorong pintu pagar sekolah yang berdesing, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu taksi.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dengan santai kearah si pengemudi, ketika ia dengan cerewet minta bayarannya.

Kilatan hitam lewat melintang di atas pupil biru lautnya, masih diselingi dengan cengirannya yang biasa. Dalam sekejap, pandangan si pengemudi tiba-tiba kosong, dan sedetik kemudian ia menatap aneh kearah Naruto.

"Hoi! Lain kali serius kalau ingin naik taksiku. Kau pikir lucu dengan menyetopku dan kau hanya berdiri disana?" cemooh si pengemudi, sambil menginjak gas dan melenggang pergi.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Hm. Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

Kakinya dengan sigap membawanya menyusul sosok Neji, yang cepat-cepat mendaki tangga pualam yang menuju lobby utama sekolah. Keduanya seakan membeku ketika mereka dengar derap langkah segerombolan orang di balik pintu besar kayu di depan mereka.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ada apa ini? Apa ada kebakaran?" tanyanya.

Sebelum Neji sempat menjawabnya, pintu kayu berdebam terbuka. Kurang lebih berpuluh-puluh pasang kaki membawa tubuhnya keluar dari bangunan itu. Wajah murid-murid yang berkeringat terlihat kurang jelas di bawah temaram bulan, yang tertutup awan mendung.

Naruto dan Neji memilih untuk menyingkir daripada mengambil resiko saling tertabrak.

Beberapa murid yang berlari di barisan agak depan kurang mereka kenal. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah, mereka adalah gerombolan kelas 1 atau 2.

Lompat beberapa gerombolan, akhirnya mata Neji menangkap sesosok wajah yang dikenalnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia menarik lengan sosok itu keluar dari barisan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji yang harus sedikit berteriak, di bawah kehebohan itu.

"Tuan Kakashi memberitahu kami sekolah akan diserang, lewat pengeras suara," jawab sosok itu tersengal, "katanya, menjelang pagi bangunan ini akan runtuh. Rata dengan tanah."

Dahi Neji mengerut, dan ia teringat kata-kata Kakashi sebelum hari ini. Matanya juga masih mencari-cari sosok Tuan Kakashi di antara murid-murid yang masih serabutan keluar sekolah.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih infonya, Shikamaru," ujar Neji, sambil menyilakan pemuda itu untuk kembali bergabung bersama rombongan, mengikuti jejak Nyonya Kurenai.

Shikamaru menarik nafas singkat. "Kalau kalian pintar, kalian juga ikut bergabung sekarang," katanya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Sayangnya kami harus ikut serta membantu merubuhkan bangunan ini, Shikamaru," ujarnya. "Daag…! Hati-hati di jalan."

Di tengah-tengah keributan, dan keluasan untuk mencari celah masuk, sebuah ingatan penting menyentil kepala Neji, keras.

"Sasuke dan Sakura!"

**x-x-x**

"Hoho… pintar. Tidak sia-sia aku mendidik murid-muridku dengan keras, sehingga menghasilkan murid cerdas begini," puji sebuah suara feminin dari kegelapan.

Sasuke yang masih tersengal, dan menyender pada dinding berbatu, menatap geram kearah bayangan hitam di bawah cahaya lampu kuning remang-remang. Mata onyxnya menelusuri daerah sekitar sana, mengawasi jika ada serangan tiba-tiba dari sosok yang tengah bersembunyi itu.

Di sampingnya, Haruno Sakura terkulai lemas. Kepalanya tertunduk, sehingga rambut merah mudanya menggelusur turun, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang setengah kaku. Sihir tingkat tinggi dari sosok itu akan membuatnya tidak sadar, dalam waktu kurang lebih 10 menit.

Sasuke yang sudah mengerti akan hal ini, hanya bisa memegang lengan gadis itu erat-erat agar tidak pergi dari sisinya. Saat ini, kelicikan sosok itu sudah mulai kelihatan kembali.

"Katakan padaku, anak muda," ujar sosok feminin itu lagi, "petunjuk-petunjuk apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Gigi-gigi Sasuke rasanya saling beradu, dan tubuhnya gemetar saking geramnya. Kelima jari yang tidak memegang Sakura mengeras, menenggelamkan kukunya ke dalam telapak tangannya, sehingga buku jarinya tampak pucat.

"Kasus Tenten, yang kau kutuk dengan kalung bodohmu," desis Sasuke geram.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil sedetik setelahnya. "Sungguh murid berbakat. Kau tahu? Kalau saja Shizune tolol itu langsung membunuh Kakashi saat kuserang dia malam itu, semuanya akan lancar," kini giliran suara itu yang menggeram. "Bodohnya aku memilih budak macam dia."

Sasuke menyeringai dalam lelah. "Bodoh budaknya, maka bodoh tuannya," ujarnya santai. "Saat Nona Shizune muncul di aula dengan wajah segar, sudah merupakan petunjuk empuk bagiku. Nona Shizune pasti merawat tubuh lemahmu, yang hampir tak mendapatkan korban―tentu saja itu sebelum kasus Rock Lee terbunuh di kamar mandi…"

"…dan kelakuan bodohmu meminta alamat Sakura. Kau jelas tahu, kami berempat akan menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya, dan kau tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini."

Kekehan kecil dingin kembali terdengar. Pemuda itu sadar, yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menahan agar dia tak mencoba melakukan serangan.

Minimal sampai Sakura sadarkan diri, dan dua rekannya yang lain tiba di sekolah. Yah, mereka pasti sampai, dan ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Huh! Kalau saja Shizune tidak dengan lalainya meninggalkan hak sepatu hitamnya di rumah Haruno. Aku akan kembali dengan bebas kesana!" amuk suara itu dingin. "Dan sialnya, saat aku datang, kalian sudah sangat waspada."

Sasuke mendengus. "Heh, kesalahanmu sama dengan kesalahan Nona Shizune. Lengan bajumu merosot, memperlihatkan padaku bagaimana kukumu diwarnai kuteks merah, dan kau juga meninggalkan hak sepatumu…"

"…lalu di sekolah. Dengan bodohnya kau mengganti warna sepatumu, tanpa menyadari ada dua gadis mata-mata yang senang memperhatikan bagaimana penampilanmu. Wajah lelahmu juga menunjukkan semuanya."

Lorong di depan kamar murid-murid asrama itu sejenak hening tanpa suara. Sungguh tidak enak rasanya berada di lorong, dengan pintu-pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Cahaya lampu kuning keremangan juga tak membantunya.

Masih memegang tangan Sakura sambil mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari, mata onyxnya masih tertuju waspada kearah bayangan hitam itu.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Membuat mereka menunggu dalam keremangan, dengan satu tontonan memilukan, tak jauh di depan mereka.

Nona Shizune yang setengah basah kuyup, tersender lemah di dinding, dengan keadaan tak jauh buruknya dengan Sakura. Bedanya, nasib Nona Shizune mungkin di ambang batas, lantaran sewaktu menyihirnya, wajah si _nenek tua _itu kelihatan puas sekali.

"Coba saja kusimpan data diri kalian berempat baik-baik," sosok itu mulai bicara kembali, "aku tak perlu tampak bodoh dengan menanyakan alamat lengkap Haruno, dengan alasan dia murid baru…"

"…untung saja dia tak bertanya macam-macam."

Sasuke terkesiap, karena detik setelahnya, kekehan kecil yang dingin justru bersumber dari sisi tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sepasang emerald Sakura, yang kini bahkan lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Walaupun wajahnya menatap tembok, namun Sasuke tahu betul Sakura tengah meredam amarahnya. Setidaknya ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangan yang _agak _lebih kuat dari gadis itu.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke karena dia lupa mengembalikannya ke ruang Tata Usaha…" nafas Sakura sedikit tercekat, "…Nona Tsunade."

Dalam kisaran waktu sedetik, Sakura menoleh tajam kearah daerah yang sejak tadi diawasi oleh pemuda di sebelahnya. Kilatan hitam, yang bahkan lebih mengilat, lewat melintang di atas emeraldnya. Sesaat kemudian, bagaikan diputar dalam _slow motion_, dinding kokoh tempat sosok itu bersembunyi hancur, seakan terkena bom.

Sakura menyeringai puas, sebelum tangannya bertumpu pada lantai dan mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. Pemuda di sampingnya mengikuti jejak Sakura, dan menunggu kehadiran sosok itu kembali.

"Aku tak heran kalau anda yang malam itu datang membunuh kedua orang tuaku," Sakura mulai berbicara, sedikit tak peduli sosok itu mendengarkan atau tidak. "Berani bertaruh, kau datang kerumahku untuk mengenali wajahku."

Alih-alih muncul di hadapan mereka, sosok yang mereka panggil 'Nona Tsunade' telah lebih dulu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di belakang keduanya. Menyeringai puas, ia berpikir dua musuh ciliknya ini sudah terkunci.

"Brilian! Sungguh encer otakmu berpikir sejauh itu," puji Nona Tsunade, sumringah.

Sakura menyeringai. "Pola cabikan luar biasa. Leher mengucur darah, namun luka perut yang kering sama sekali. Mudah dikenali, karena kau menggunakannya pada banyak korbanmu," jelasnya tajam.

Sasuke yang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan sesuatu di kejauhan, hanya sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura karena telah memberikannya kesempatan semacam ini.

"Bisa kau sebutkan, Nona muda…?"

Seringai Sakura belum juga hilang dari wajahnya. "Mudah. Petugas kebersihan, Rock Lee, Kin, dan ayahku. Tak pernah kulupakan pola cabikan itu asal kau tahu."

Suara tepukan tangan yang terkesan dipaksakan terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Sentilan lembut di punggung tangan Sakura menandakan kalau rencana mereka sebentar lagi berakhir.

Sementara menunggu Nona Tsunade menghentikan tepukan bodohnya itu, Sakura memilih untuk berdiri santai dengan melipat lengannya. Nona Tsunade yang melihat pemandangan ini, sontak kembali memunculkan wajah kagumnya.

"Tenang sekali dirimu, Nona," ujarnya, dengan nada kagum dibuat-buat, "coba lihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat didatangi malaikat maut―"

"Oh sayangnya tidak sekarang," potong Sasuke pendek.

Dalam kisaran waktu sempit, didorongnya tubuh Sakura supaya merendah, sehingga ujung kayu tajam di kejauhan dapat dengan bebas melaju kearah mereka. Gadis itu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam membiarkan Nona Tsunade kembali menyihir kayunya.

Dengan kilatan matanya sendiri, mendadak tubuh nenek itu terangkat paksa, dan terlempar ke ujung lorong sampai punggungnya menubruk dinding dengan keras. Sasuke menyeringai sadis dengan pemandangan itu, sekaligus saat kayu lewat berdesing di sebelahnya.

Kraak!

Setidaknya dengan suara bising itu menandakan kayu sudah tertancap di manapun di anggota tubuh Nona Tsunade. Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Keduanya menyambut derap langkah dari kejauhan, dan sayup-sayup suara tersengal.

Kepala penuh dengan rambut kuning muncul di kejauhan, membuat senyum terukir pada masing-masing wajahnya. Mereka berjalan ringan menuju arah derap langkah itu.

Naruto sungguh kaget gila-gilaan mendapati dua sahabatnya masih bernafas. Dengan gaya seorang detektif, ia mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke, berpura-pura mengecek apakah ada yang salah atau tidak. Tentu saja ia segera berhenti ketika menyadari delikan Sasuke kearahnya.

"Baguslah kalian berdua tidak apa-apa," ujar Neji, menghela nafas berat. "Siap mengambil darahnya untuk dibakar dengan surat ini?" tanyanya, mengacung-acungkan gulungan kertas kumal yang mereka kenal.

Ketiganya menoleh kearah Neji dengan gulungan kertas kumal di tangannya. Mereka mengangguk berbarengan, dan berbalik, menuju arah tangga ke bawah.

Saat itu, posisi Sakura kebetulan agak ke depan. Sedetik sebelum ia berbalik, wajah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya mendadak pucat sambil mendelik tajam kearah Nona Tsunade tadi tertancap.

Seakan dalam gerakan lambat, tubuh gadis itu jatuh dengan pegangannya yang lemah coba mencabut kayu panjang yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya.

"Sakura!" sahut Sasuke tajam, yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Dengan tarikan pelan terakhir dari gadis itu, kayunya pun tercabut dan terkulai di lantai. Naruto masih memelototi sosok Nona Tsunade yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di kejauhan, sambil memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah.

Masih gemetaran, gadis itu mencoba menguasai dirinya. Dengan Sasuke yang terus-menerus berbisik untuk menyuruhnya tetap terjaga, Sakura menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa saat itu. Pandangannya serasa berputar, dan kepalanya mulai pusing, sedetik setelah kayunya berhasil dilepaskan.

Berjalan bagaikan seorang pemenang, Nona Tsunade merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut dan kotor terkena darahnya sendiri. Seringai kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya, membuat Naruto mendelik sebal kearahnya. Dan saat itulah, sebuah ide cemerlang menyentil kepala pemuda itu.

"Tak semudah itu kau singkirkan kami, Nona Tsunade," gumam Naruto tajam, sambil membiarkan kilatan hitam melewati pupil birunya.

Sontak, kayu yang tadi tergeletak lemah di lantai mulai terangkat ke udara. Tetes-tetes cairan merah seakan menemani kayu itu berdesing maju, lagi-lagi menunjuk tepat kearah Nona Tsunade.

Senyuman lebar sudah terpasang di wajah wanita itu, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat cengiran di wajah Naruto menghilang. Mungkin wanita itu merasa dapat menangani serangan balik ini dengan mudah, tapi hal itu justru berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Kira-kira semeter sebelum kayunya mencapai tempat Nona Tsunade, tiba-tiba saja kembang api merah menyembur keluar dari permukaan kayu. Cahayanya sungguh kuat, sehingga membuat Neji mengangkat lengannya untuk menyembunyikan sepasang mata lavendernya.

Sedetik kemudian, benda itu bukanlah lagi seonggok kayu penuh tetesan darah, melainkan kurang lebih seribu tusuk gigi kayu kecil yang tajam, tengah berpusat pada satu tujuan.

"Apa?" terdengar amukan Nona Tsunade dari kejauhan.

Tak ayal lagi, seribu tusuk kayu itu bersarang pada tubuhnya 3 detik kemudian, diiringi oleh suara teriakan lengking panjang yang menyakitkan telinga. Nona Tsunade kembali terlempar ke belakang, dengan ratusan tusuk gigi yang bersarang pada tubuhnya.

Naruto berbalik, hendak memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang bahkan saat itu sudah memucat wajahnya. Ibu jarinya hendak memeriksa pergelangan tangan gadis itu, setelah disadarinya lengking kesakitan itu berubah menjadi lengkingan tawa penuh kemenangan.

"K-kau…" Neji menggeram, yang kali ini mendelik kearah wanita itu.

Dengan satu kibasan tangan, ketiga pemuda itu terlempar ke belakang. Untunglah, tubuh Sakura masih berada dalam pegangan Sasuke saat punggungnya menabrak pintu yang tertutup. Ia mendecih kesakitan, sambil berupaya menidurkan tubuh Sakura di areal aman.

'Mungkin sedikit sihir penyembuh bisa membantumu, Sakura. Bertahanlah,' batin Sasuke.

Lengkingan tawa itu mulai mendekat, dan dengan sigap, ketiga pemuda dengan lecet dan luka di sekujur tubuh mereka berdiri menghadapi si empunya suara.

**x-x-x**

Keadaan tak bisa lebih buruk dari ini. Bergantian, ketiga pemuda itu melancarkan serangan kearah Nona Tsunade, namun tidak jarang mereka gagal. Sudah begitu, Nona Tsunade akan dengan sigap melempar serangan balik yang agaknya selalu berhasil membuat salah satu bagian tubuh mereka seakan mati rasa.

Begitu menyadari ada kesempatan menghindar, maka Sasuke akan secepat kilat berpindah ke tempat Sakura ditidurkan tadi. Tiga kali ia mengecek keadaannya, dan sepertinya areal wajah gadis itu sudah kembali dialiri oleh transportasi darah.

Namun, ia harus membayar mahal atas semua kelegaan itu.

Tanpa menyadari kini Neji dan Naruto tengah berlindung di pojokan mengobati luka mereka, maka Sasukelah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat oleh Nona Tsunade. Sedetik sebelum ia berbalik, baru disadarinya ia tengah melayang sebelum menubruk pintu lain yang tertutup di lorong itu.

Kini, onyxnya bahkan lebih kelam daripada langit malam yang mendung. Bersusah payah, dipaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun sebelum detik berikutnya sedikit menghindar saat potongan besi tajam―tak lain adalah pegangan tangga―berdesing melewatinya.

"Mau main akrobat sirkus denganku, Uchiha?" ledek Nona Tsunade di kejauhan, yang agak sibuk mencabuti tusuk gigi dari daerah sekitar matanya.

"Diam, orang tua, dan cicipi makanan penutupmu…" dihentikan kata-katanya sebelum besi itu mencapai Nona Tsunade, "…sebelum terbangun di neraka."

Woosh! Brak!

Lagi-lagi tubuh nenek tua itu terpental ke belakang. Kali ini, mungkin lebih dramatis dengan adanya musik pengiring, berupa suara gelegar petir diluar gedung.

Petir menyambar ujung dahan pohon yang membengkok kearah atas, seakan menantang suara gemuruhnya. Dengan kilatan cahaya, ujung dahan itu terbakar sempurna, merembet melalui kurdin salah satu ruangan yang berkibar liar.

Dengan banyaknya perabotan di ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu, membantu cepatnya rembetan api tersebut. Asap memang sudah melewati indikator kebakaran, dan sudah terjadi pemadaman darurat disana, namun besarnya api mulai tak bisa terkendali.

Bibir Sasuke menipis dan pucat, saking kedinginan di bawah pemadaman darurat itu. Wajahnya ikut memucat saat dilihatnya _**sekali lagi **_Nona Tsunade yang berjalan dari ujung lorong penuh senyum kemenangan.

"Kenapa kau tak mati juga…?" teriak Sasuke, hampir putus asa. "Maut sudah mendatangimu 3 kali! Kenapa kau belum enyah dari hadapanku?"

Nona Tsunade berjalan tenang menuju _arena pertempuran _sambil menarik potongan besi secara paksa dari dadanya. Dari bagian itu, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas aliran cairan pekat yang mengalir tanpa henti. Anehnya, kehilangan sebegitu banyak belum membuat wajahnya memucat sama sekali.

Sedikit salam kehormatan dari Nona Tsunade berupa pukulan tak terlihat yang meninju Sasuke ke samping, membuatnya terkapar sejenak. Saat dikiranya ia sudah selangkah menuju maut, ternyata Nona Tsunade malah berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Dengan santai, ia kembali merapikan pakaiannya.

"Coba pikirkan, anak muda," ujarnya santai. "Untuk apa aku repot membunuh setengah dari penghuni sekolah ini?"

Saat itulah Sasuke tersadar. "Kau… kau menambah kekuatanmu, berikut dengan nyawamu. Satu nyawa yang dikaruniai, maka setahun ditambahkan dalam umurmu. Itu kenapa… kenapa kau lebih tua daripada kami…"

Nona Tsunade menyeringai jahat. "Persis. Tidakkah kau ingat? Kita berlima adalah keturunan terakhir, dan lahir pada waktu yang sama," katanya, sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "dan malam ini satu diantaranya akan hidup selamanya. Membangkitkan dunia sihir, serta menjadi penguasa di dalamnya…!"

Sepasang onyx Sasuke membulat, setelah disadarinya tubuh Nona Tsunade terpental ke samping, sedetik setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bayangan 2 orang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, membuat tersenyum kecil.

"Itu bukan apa yang dikatakan oleh ramalan," komentar seseorang, yang terdengar familiar di telinga Sasuke. "Bukan begitu, Teme?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto, dan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia disambut oleh cengiran Naruto, serta sosok Neji yang sibuk memegang gulungan kertas kumal di tangannya.

Masih berupaya memerangi rasa pusing yang semakin menusuk, Sasuke berpikir keras mengingat apa yang tertulis dalam surat peninggalan itu. Sama sekali bukan hal bagus dengan kembali membuka gulungan kertasnya, dan kembali membaca suratnya, dalam keadaan begini.

"Kita… kita harus mendapatkan paling tidak setetes darahnya, dan membakarnya dengan surat ini," ucap Sasuke, tersengal, mengawasi tubuh Nona Tsunade yang masih meringkuk di lantai.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau soal api, sudah selesai," ucapnya, menunjuk satu ruangan yang habis dilalap api, "tinggal bagaimana caranya mendapatkan darah orang itu."

Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu… hanya ada satu caranya," ujarnya pelan, sambil mendelik kearah Nona Tsunade, bergantian dengan ruangan yang terbakar.

"Apa itu?"

Neji menghela nafas. "Usahakan bakar seluruh tubuh Nona Tsunade bersama kertas ini, ke dalam ruangan itu."

**x-x-x**

Meskipun ketiganya sudah memecahkan masalah bagaimana mengakhiri semuanya, yang menjadi persoalan sekarang adalah bagaimana menyatukan Nona Tsunade dan kertas perjanjian itu dalam ruangan terbakarnya.

Berkali-kali Naruto membuat Nona Tsunade oleng dalam pijakannya, namun serangan balik yang diberikan Nona Tsunade 10 kali lebih menyakitkan. Pemuda itu akan terhempas ke belakang dengan luka baru yang terbentuk sembarangan di tubuhnya.

Cukup bermain-main, Neji memilih menggunakan sihir sebagai alternatif saja. Ia mengambil sepotong kayu yang ujungnya tajam dan terbakar, lalu berjalan mengendap kearah Nona Tsunade yang tengah menyiksa Sasuke dengan sihir kutukannya.

Satu tusukan tepat di jantung, membuahkan hasil _miring _pada Neji.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kalau aku tidak akan pernah mati!" hardik Nona Tsunade yang langsung berbalik, mengirim Neji terhempas keras ke tanah.

Putusnya kontak mata dengan Nona Tsunade, membuat Sasuke mampu berdiri setelah disiksa oleh sihir kutukan tadi. Sedikitnya belasan luka lecet membekas di sekitar lengan dan wajahnya.

Naruto kembali berdiri, dan memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Nona Tsunade, berusaha mengulang sihir _pembuat oleng_-nya lagi. Nona Tsunade mulai kerepotan menangani 3 serangan berbeda sekaligus, maka ia tak terlalu sadar saat mendadak dirasanya ia berdiri di atas cairan minyak licin.

Nona Tsunade terlalu sibuk menggelosor licin di atas minyak yang tak kelihatan, ketika Sasuke mendorongnya mundur kearah ruangan terbakar dengan satu pandangan mata. Sementara itu, Neji sudah siap melempar gulungan suratnya kapanpun tubuh Nona Tsunade masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti cara mengalahkanmu," desis Naruto pelan. "Bukan menyerangmu… tapi melemahkanmu―Argh!"

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke, ketika Naruto ambruk ke belakang dengan bara panas tepat melayang cepat kearahnya.

Dalam keadaan seperi itu, tetap saja Nona Tsunade sempat terbahak. "Kalian… tak akan pernah bisa menghabisiku anak-anak. Bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang terkuat di antara kalian!"

Sasuke semakin memperbesar kekuatannya, sehingga lebih cepat ruangan itu berpenghuni, maka semakin bagus. Sementara rasa pusing mulai menyerang kepalanya, dan kakinya pun saat itu mulai terasa kelu, lalu mati rasa.

Namun, hal berikut yang disadarinya, semua suara terbahak Nona Tsunade lenyap. Begitu juga dengan bara api yang menggerogoti ruangan di belakang Nona Tsunade. Lorong itu sunyi seketika, hanya ada suara nafas tersengal miliknya, Neji, serta Naruto.

Semuanya… telah membeku. Mirip kejadian di ruang makan tadi siang.

Diikuti keraguan yang luar biasa, Sasuke menoleh kearah tempat Sakura berbaring tadi.

"Dorong dia, Sasuke," ucap gadis itu lemah, "waktunya hanya sedikit."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Nona Tsunade yang membeku ke dalam ruangan itu, dan Neji segera melemparkan gulungan kertasnya.

Seakan diputar dalam _slow motion_, sosok Nona Tsunade yang terbakar dalam kesakitan, dan lengking teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga, mengantar kematiannya. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya berbaring, dan Neji terduduk lemah.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendelik tajam kearah Sakura. Lengking teriakan Nona Tsunade akhirnya lenyap, bersamaan dengan menutupnya sepasang mata emerald milik seseorang.

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya, sebelum melesat menuju sisi gadis itu. Disaat itulah, ia menyadari ada orang lain disana.

**x-x-x**

"Aku… sangat berterima kasih padamu Tuan Kakashi. Untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya di detik-detik terakhir," ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven, dengan perban hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kakashi berbalik memandang pemuda itu. Bisa dikatakan, penampilannya kacau. Perban melilit dahi, lengan kanan, dan kakinya. Belum juga di bagian perut, dan bagian pergelangan kakinya yang serasa akan memisahkan bagian tungkai dan kakinya.

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong kalian," perhatiannya agak terurai saat Neji dan Naruto menghampiri mereka, "ternyata aku datang tepat waktu."

Naruto nyengir. "Kau benar, Tuan Kakashi. Semuanya berakhir, dengan runtuhnya sekolah itu," ujarnya berpendapat. "Sekarang aku mulai berpikir. Sebenarnya mudah saja menebak orang kelima itu."

"Caranya?" tanya Neji. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Pemilik, sekaligus kepala sekolah Magnolia. Berapa banyak sih orang modern yang tahu-menahu tentang lima keluarga penyihir ini?" tanya Naruto. "Asal kalian tahu. Nenek moyang kita hidup di jaman dulu sekali."

Sebelum seseorang dari mereka sempat berkomentar, pintu nomor 27 dan 28 yang berseberangan, terbuka bersamaan. Dari dalam pintu bernomor 27, seorang suster memberitahu keadaan pasien bernama Shizune sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya.

Sementara itu, dari dalam pintu nomor 28, seorang suster yang memberitahu Haruno Sakura sudah siuman, hampir dianggap layaknya kelegaan besar oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu berusaha menghiraukan cekikikan Neji dan Naruto, saat perlahan ia memasuki kamar itu.

"Hei… jam berapa sekarang?" tanya sebuah suara feminin.

Tampaklah diatas tempat tidur bersprei putih, dalam balutan baju pasien, Sakura terbaring lemah. Ia tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang mendekatinya, sambil menahan sakit di kaki. Mata onyxnya cerah, saat menemukan kursi di samping tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Kita berhasil…?" tanya Sakura lemah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, begitulah. Kami sudah tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lagi," ujarnya pelan, "dunianya sudah punah selamanya."

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Agak lama ruangan itu hening, sampai akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

"Jadi… mau minum kopi bersamaku? Yah, sekedar mengisi waktu luang, maksudku―er…"

Gadis itu terkikik kecil atas kegugupan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh perlahan, dan memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Tentu. Tapi setelah kau melepas pernak-pernik mirip mumi ini," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

**x-x-x**

_Ramalan mengatakan, dunia sihir memang benar-benar hancur._

_Jika saja tidak ada orang serakah yang ingin menguasai dunia, semudah menjentikkan tangan sendiri, maka ramalan akan terbukti tanpa memakan nyawa._

_Ingatlah, karena keserakahan membawa orang ke dalam penderitaan._

_Pilihan dijatuhkan pada mereka, untuk memilih golongan yang mana._

**Magnolia**

**The End**

**x-x-x**

A/N: Huuff... akhirnya selesai. Tentang scene berantemnya, mohon maklum kalo kurang seru, karena saya belum ahli. Dan... saya juga minta maaf kalau pembongkaran sama hipotesis rahasianya kurang seru dah 'wah'. Masih belajar.

Oke, ini balesan buat yang non-login:

**naoriN: **wah disini romancenya akhir-akhir, dan... kayanya sedikit banget, hehe. thanks for review yaa...

**Rio Murasaki: **yap. benarrr! Tsunade adalah pelakunya! hehe, udah update nih. makasih yaa reviewnya

**Nagusha-vi: **iya. buktinya emang ke dia semua, dan dialah orangnya :) thanks for review yaa... udah update.

**Naru-mania: **yoi. kan Kakashi ngelindungin Shizune akhirnya. heheh, maaf deeh. udah update nih. makasih reviewnya...

**aya-na rifa'i g login: **kalo udah baca chapter ini udah ga penasaran kan? *ditimpuk makasih yaa ay-san reviewnya...

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers yang ngikutin cerita ini sampe akhir. Maaf ga bisa disebutin satu-satu. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan review atau PM.

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
